Normal Friends from Strange Places
by La Kalaka
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de un Fic de Maria Cline CAPITULO 6: Siguen los problemas y se complican los enredos. Bardock en la OSHS, ¿Podrá sobrevivir el colegio? En una remota isla, Videl visita al Maestro Roshi, ¿Que es ser un verdadero artemarcialista? Dudas y verdad
1. Primer Dia en la Escuela

  
Muy bien... todos los personajes pertenecen a Akyra Toriyama a excepción de Trey Troi. El me pertenece a mí.   
  


**  
NORMAL FRIENDS FROM STRANGE PLACES**   
Por: Maria Cline   
Traducido por: Enya

  
  
  


Era un día luminoso, mientras Trey Troi ajustaba su bandana y esperaba en el salón de clases. El joven suspiró mientras examinaba su tarea de la clase de inglés. Se rumoraba que un chico nuevo llegaría y era un genio certificado. Lo cual lo tenía sin cuidado de todos modos. 

- Hey Trey, ¿Dónde estuvistes esta mañana? - cuestionó Videl al sentarse junto a él. 

Trey la miró molesto. 

- Venía hacia acá, ¿por qué? 

- Un guerrero dorado detuvo un robo y el testigo dijo que estaba portando la insignia de la Orange Star. 

- Bien... no soy yo -espetó Trey - Estuve ocupado haciendo la tarea y ... ¿dijo tu testigo algo acerca de una bandana? - mencionó apuntando hacia su bandana rojo brillante. 

- No... pero eres rubio y bastante fuerte. A pesar del hecho de que tu y tu padre usan trucos. 

- No son trucos - dijo Trey apretando los dientes - son técnicas. El poder de la mente y el cuerpo trabajando como uno solo. 

- Mi padre los llama trucos - dijo Videl. 

- Bien... tu padre... está equivocado - murmuró Trey. 

- ¡ No lo está! - replicó Videl acremente. 

- Tu padre es solamente humano - suspiró Trey mientras se tallaba las sienes. Odiaba tener que usar una bandana sobre su tercer ojo, pero deseaba acoplarse mas y ya era suficientemente duro ser el hijo del campeón de un torneo que usaba 'trucos'. 

- ¡ Clase!, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, la verdad obtuvo notas perfectas en su exámen de admisión y estudió la escuela en casa - dijo la señora Glish mientras se paraba en el podio. 

Los ojos de Trey se agradaron al sentir el enorme poder que venía hacia él. Era poderoso, casi como una resplandeciente llama en su mente. 

- _"¿Quién podrá ser tan fuerte?, ¡Es mas fuerte que mi padre!"_ - pensó Trey aturdido. 

La puerta se abrió y un joven alto de cabello negro y corto entró. Estaba asustado y muy avergonzado. Su complexión era delgada, pero Trey podía sentir el poder irradiando de su ser. 

- Miren eso, un nerd - rió Shapner. 

Trey se aguantó las ganas de reir, por el poder del aura del nuevo chico, parecía que podía matar a Shapner con un estornudo. 

- Hola... soy Son Gohan y... soy nuevo aquí - tartamudeo Gohan. 

El rostro de Trey se iluminó. Ten, su padre, le había contado todo acerca de Gohan y cuan poderoso era el muchacho. 

- "Whoa... el verdadero campeón de los Juegos Cell. Es una extraña coincidencia el que viniese aquí. Es mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba" - pensó Trey mientras observaba al adolescente buscar un asiento. 

- ¡Hey Gohan! ¡Puedes sentarte aquí! - llamó Trey. 

Gohan observó al extraño muchacho con la bandana. Su ki, era lejos mas fuerte que el de cualquier otro en el salón y su rostro lucía vagamente familiar. 

- Bien. 

Gohan se sentó cerca de Trey. 

- Soy Son Gohan 

- Trey Troi - Trey estrechó su mano - _"He oido mucho acerca de tí por mi padre"_ - dijo telepáticamente. 

Gohan sonrió mientras sostenía la mano de Trey en un firme apretón. Y pensó de vuelta. 

- _"Whoa... ¿Eres un telepata?"_

- _"Si... mi papá es Ten. El me platicó todo acerca de tí"_

- _"Asombroso..."_ - Gohan frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y pensó - _"Pero... ¡no sabía que Ten había tenido un hijo!, ¡ni siquiera que estaba casado!"_

Trey se encogió de hombros. 

-_ "Bueno... he estado entrenando en mi autocontrol por un largo tiempo y papá no me quería lastimado en las batallas. No soy un Semisayajin como ciertas personas"_

Gohan se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza como su padre y dijo. 

- Si, eso es verdad. 

- ¿Qué es verdad? - preguntó Videl con curiosidad. 

- Estabamos platicando telepáticamente - replicó Trey para espanto de Gohan. No quería que nadie supiera acerca de su gran fuerza o sus otras habilidades. 

- Si, claro - se mofó Shapner - no puedes hacernos tontos con esos trucos tuyos, chico de la bandana. 

- No lo escuches - dijo Trey mientras Gohan se tensaba - _"Me han tratado así todo el tiempo"_

- _"¿Por qué?"_ - preguntó Gohan desconcertado del modo en que los otros estudiantes parecian rehuír al agradable muchacho. 

- _"Porque odian a mi padre. Es una larga historia"_ - dijo Trey mientras suspiraba. 

Gohan estaba confundido, ¿Cómo podría alguien odiar a Ten?. Verdad que era una de las personas mas serias pero, era amable y leal con Chaoz. 

Iresa rió tontamente mientras se presentaba. 

- ¡Hola, soy Iresa!, ¡Eres lindo! 

Gohan se sonrojó furiosamente a la vez que miraba hacia abajo. 

- Ah... - sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante, mientras Trey sonreía irónicamente. Gohan era víctima de los 'Encantadores Ataques de Iresa'. 

- Oh, y esta es Videl, su padre es Mr. Satan - presentó Iresa. 

- _"El gran Fraude"_ - pensó Trey para Gohan - _"pero cuidado, Videl es mas fuerte que Mr. ..."_

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Videl es la hija de Mr. Satan?! - exclamó Gohan - definitivamente no veo el parecido. 

- Tenlo por seguro - concordó Trey verbalmente. 

- ¿Dónde vives? - preguntó Iresa 

- En Paozu Yama - replicó Gohan 

- ¡Pero... eso está a 800 kilómetros de aquí! - exclamó Videl - ¿Cómo logras llegar hasta aquí? 

- El vuela - espetó Trey sarcasticamente para sorpresa de Gohan. 

- Si, claro chico de la bandana - dijo Shapner.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  


El día pasó rápidamente para los dos, Trey podía oir todas las murmuraciones en torno al nuevo estudiante. Ahora todos sabían que Gohan vivía a 800 kilómetros de Ciudad Satan y se preguntaban como podía viajar esa distancia todos los días. Trey sabía la respuesta, pero no diría nada. Sabía que Gohan tenía que volar para llegar rapidamente aquí. 

Finalmente, la clase de gimnasia empezó. Trey estaba usando una gorra de beisbol en lugar de sus bandana al igual que Gohan. 

- Asi que... chico nerd ¿jugastes beisbol alguna vez? - se burló Shapner. 

- No... pero leí sobre él en un libro - replicó Gohan. 

-Oh... no seas tan duro con él. Gohan podría idear algunas buenas jugadas - sugirió Iresa. 

Trey le sonrió a Iresa, aunque no fuera la aguja mas brillante del pajar, era agradable. Una de las pocas personas que lo trataban con algo de respeto. 

- Si... y quizás Gohan podría sorprenderte. 

El juego inició y Trey miró a Gohan intensamente. Gohan nunca había jugado beisbol antes y podría perder el control de su fuerza. Shapner se puso al bat y Trey enfocó tan fuertemente como pudiera con solo dos ojos al muchacho. Videl soltó una bola rápida y el bat de Shapner chocó contra la pelota. La bola salió disparada hacia los aires y Gohan gritó. 

- ¡La atraparé! 

Trey bufó en desacuerdo. 

Suspendido en el aire, para que la escuela entera lo viera, estaba Gohan con la bola en la mano. 

- ¡Idiota, idiota! - pensaba mientras Gohan lanzaba la bola a segunda base. El pobre estudiante salió despedido hacia atrás y la pelota giraba en su guante. 

Trey cerró los ojos y gritó mentalmente 

- _"¡¡Gohan!!, ¡estas flotando en medio del aire!"_

Gohan miró hacia abajo y pensó. 

- _"¡Uoops!"_

Descendió mientras todos mantenpian la vista sobre él, desconcertados. Al fin Videl preguntó. 

- ¿Cómo pudistes brincar tan alto? 

- Mmmmh... ¡son los zapatos nuevos! - explicó Gohan riendo - ¡Si, son los zapatos! 

- Los zapatos... claro - murmuró Trey alzando la vista al cielo. 

Finalmente tocó turno al bat para el equipo de Videl. Trey se acercó a Gohan y preguntó telepáticamente. 

- _"¿Puedes pegarle a la bola, como una persona normal?"_

- _"No se si pueda controlar mi fuerza"_ - replicó Gohan mentalmente - _"no te preocupes, algo me llegará"_ - pensó mientras se ponía al bat. 

Trey observaba con intensidad mientras Gohan se paraba en el cuadro de bateo. Estaba en posición zurda pero no atrajo mucho la atención. Shapner sonrió con malicia mientras se preparaba. 

- "Dejame ver como podrás evitar se golpeado en la cabeza pormi bola rápida especial, chico nerd" - pensó Shapner lanzando la bola a la cabeza de Gohan. 

Todo pareció ir en camara lenta, mientras Trey observaba la pelota zumbando hacia Gohan. 

- "Oh no" - pensó Trey - "por favor... agachate..." - rogó, viendo la pelota seguir adelante. 

- ¡¡GOHAN!!, ¡¡CUIDADO!! - gritó Videl. 

Gohan volteó hacia Videl y la pelota se estrelló en su cabeza. Todo mundo contuvo el aliento mientras veían a Gohan permanecer parado. 

Trey suspiró sacandose la gorra para mostrar su tercer ojo. 

- Perdona Gohan - murmuró al mismo tiempo que su tercer ojo brillaba ligeramente. 

Gohan gritó al sentir un agudo dolor apuñalando su mente. 

- ¡¡AAAAH!! - Gohan gritaba mientras agarraba su cabeza. - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! 

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Videl preocupada, lanzando una mirada furibunda a Shapner. 

- Si - replicó Gohan, mientras el dolor se desvanecía - solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza - Dió un vistazo al entrenador y preguntó - ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo pasar a la siguiente base? 

- Bien... si... si te sientes bien. 

- ¡Me siento bien! - insistió Gohan mientras observaba a Trey que agitaba la mano. 

- _"¿Por qué me atacastes?"_ - preguntó mientras llegaba a primera base con todo mundo mirandole. 

- _"Lo lamento, pero no estabas actuando como un humano. Los humanos normales gritan de dolor cuando son golpeados por una bola rápida en la cabeza. Es por eso que la mayoría del tiempo usamos cascos"_ - explicó Trey mirando a Gohan trotar a primera. 

- _"¿De verdad?, ¿por ser golpeados con esa bola lenta?, wow..."_

Trey resopló a la vez que alzaba los ojos al cielo. 

- "Kami... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan... torpe?" 

Entonces fue el turno de Trey al bat. Observó alrededor para ver a Gohan en primera. Si lograba un home run, podía darle 2 carreras a su equipo. 

- "Mmmm... la última vez que hice un home run fue hace un mes... ya es hora de hacer uno", ¡muy bien! - gritó y ajustó su gorra. Shapner sonrió mientras lanzaba la pelota hacia Trey, esta vez, evitando su cabeza. Trey la enfocó con decisión mientras todo alrededor de él se detenía. La pelota avanzaba con lentitud a través del aire, para los supersentidos de Trey. 

- "Ahora golpeala correctamente o si no saldrá volando al espacio" - pensó Trey mientras preparaba su bat y gentilmente golpeó la pelota, la cual se elevó por encima de la cerca tan rápido como una pelota normal de beisbol podía hacerlo. - "fiu... gracias Dende"   
  


El juego acabó con la victoria del equipo de Videl. 

- ¡Que juego tan divertido! - exclamó Gohan mientras sus compañeros de clase lo miraban. 

- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? - preguntó Videl - ¿todavía estas lastimado? 

- ¡Nah, me siento grandioso! - contestó mientras se quitaba su gorra de beisbol. 

- Dejame ver - insistió Videl haciendole una seña para que se agachara y ver su frente. No había ninguna marca roja donde la pelota había golpeado. - Ni siquiera una marca... 

- ¿Ves?, creo que tengo una cabeza dura - rió Gohan enderezandose y colocandose su gorra de nuevo. 

- Oh sí - concordó Trey.   
  


El resto de las clases pasaron rapidamente sin muchos incidentes. Había murmuraciones sobre Gohan rondando alrededor. Él no lo notaba mucho y pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Trey sin embargo era más observador. 

De camino al almuerzo. Trey se acercó. 

- Hey Gohan 

- Hola Trey - contestó con una sonrisa - ¡estoy hambriento! 

- Yo también - respondió Trey sacando su cápsula - disculpa por lo del beisbol. 

- Hey... esta bien... en realidad no me lastimó, tan solo me sorprendió - explicó Gohan mientras salían fuera a las mesas de pic nic. Se dirigieron a una mesa y Trey liberó su capsula para mostrar un gran tazón de arroz, ensalada, un sandwich de pollo y una gran botella de agua. 

- Lo mismo - suspiró Trey mientras se sentaba y empezaba con el arroz. - ¿Que ahi de ti? 

Gohan sacó su mochila y buscó en el interior. 

- Mmmmh... se parece al mio. 

Trey confuso, miró dentro. Era del mismo tamaño que su caja del almuerzo, pero sabía de hecho que Gohan necesitaba comer grandes cantidades de alimento, debido a su parte sayajin. 

- Digo... pensé que tu familia... tenía un gran apetito. 

- Lo tenemos... pero esta es una lonchera especial, Bulma la hizo para mi. Reduce a una pequeña dimensión el espacio donde está mi comida. Puedo dejar cualquier tipo de alimento aquí tanto tiempo como quiera, explicó Gohan mientras sacaba varios bollos y empezaba a comérselos. 

Trey suspiró de alivio mientras comía de nuevo. Lo último que quería era a Gohan siendo visto comientdo un festin entero. 

- Yujuuuu ... ¿podría sentarme aquí? - preguntó Iresa trayendo su almuerzo con ella. 

- Seguro - replicó Trey moviendose a un lado y dejando que la rubia se sentara. 

- Gracias... entonces... Gohan... ¿Cómo te puede gustar una escuela tan lejana? - preguntó Iresa mientras sacaba su ensalada y empezaba a comer lentamente. 

Gohan pasó el alimento y replicó. 

- ¡Es bastante buena. Todos aquí son muy agradables y todo es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba! 

- Eso es bueno - dijo Iresa al mismo tiempo que localizaba a Videl y le hacía señas - ¡Hey Videl!, ¡¿Quieres unirtenos?! 

Videl buscó con la mirada, para ver a Iresa llamándola. Suspiró mientras examinaba a Trey y Gohan. Detestaba que parecieran tan extraños. Había algo que estaba ocultando y el chico de la bandana lo sabía. 

- Seguro - Videl se sentó cerca de Iresa y quedó frente a Gohan. El ya había terminado con sus bollos y sacaba un enorme sandwich de pavo que era tan grande como su brazo y empezaba a morderlo. 

Videl sacó su sopa y lentamente la sorbía mientras observaba los movimientos de Gohan. Lucía como una paradoja viviente, parecía tan debil pero era capaz de brincar casi 9 metros para atrapar una pelota de beisbol y soportar un golpe directo a la cabeza y no mostrar ni una marca. Continuó mirando fijamente a Gohan con sus penetrantes ojos azules, el chico se detuvo, y tragó . 

Esos ojos, parecía que con ellos, podría taladrar una montaña de una sola mirada. 

- ¿Qué? - preguntó inocentemente. 

- Nada - replicó Videl mientras continuaba tomando su sopa. Volvió a clavar su vista en él para ver que ahora estaba comiendo un tazón de arroz. 

- ¿No estabas comiendo un sandwich hace un segundo? 

Gohan pausó. 

- "¿Qué hago ahora? Mmmmm... ella parece bastante suspicaz" - Mmmm ... ¿no? - replicó mientras sonreía. 

Videl endureció la mirada, mientras Gohan se revolvía un poco inquieto en su silla. Sus instintos le decían que algo no estaba bien en él. 

- Entonces ... ¿Cómo le haces para venir a la escuela y regresar? - cuestionó Videl usando su interrogativo tono de voz. 

- Tengo... un magnífico transporte - rió Gohan nerviosamente, mientras Trey e Iresa observaban. 

- Se de hecho, que el Jet más rapido le toma alrededor de 2 horas ir de aquí a allá - comentó Videl - y a un coche normal le tomaría 5 horas, si no cuentas la larga caminata a través de los bosques. 

La frente de Gohan sudaba mientras volteaba a ver a Trey por algun tipo de ayuda. Trey frunció el entrecejo y entonces espetó. 

- El vuela. 

- ¡Eso es estúpido!, ¡La gente no puede volar! - gritó Videl - ¡Dejate de eso! 

Trey limpió su boca y dijo. 

- No tienes idea de lo que las personas pueden hacer. 

Videl le lanzó un gruñido a Trey. 

Sus ideas establecidas de que los humanos no podían hacer mas de lo que Mr. Satan hacía lo irritaban. 

- ¡Al menos mi padre no es un farsante como el tuyo! - dijo ella sarcásticamente. 

- ¡¿Farsante?! - exclamó Gohan en shock. Podría no conocer a Ten tan bien como los otros guerreros, pero de acuerdo a lo que su padre y los otros le dijeron, Ten era un gran peleador, quien era un especialista en muchas técnicas que la mayoría de los "Guerreros Z" usaba, como el 'Ky ko hoo' y el 'Ataque de las Tres Personas'. 

- Todos creen que mi padre ganó el 22° Torneo con sus 'trucos de luces' - explicó Trey mientras temblababa de rabia - pero, eso no es verdad Videl, esos no son trucos - Yo... me tengo que ir - Trey se levantó y encapsuló su almuerzo - Perdí el apetito. 

- ¡Trey, espera! - gritó Gohan, levantándose y siguiendo al muchacho. 

Gohan vió como las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Trey, quien se sentó y las secó. 

- Odio llorar - murmuró mientras agachaba su cabeza - ¿Por qué tienen que llamarlo farsante? - susurró agarrandose la cabeza. 

Gohan colocó su brazo alrededor de Trey en señal de apoyo. 

- Ten no es una mala persona. Cierto que tiende a ser un poquito demasiado serio, ¡Pero tiene un corazón de oro! - dijo mientras sonreía - aunque... ¿por qué piensan de esa manera? 

- Porque, desde que Mr. Satan les dijo a todos que las habilidades basadas en el Ki son trucos usados para ardides y otras cosas, mi padre se ha vuelto el objeto de las burlas. Algunos de ellos hasta llaman a su tercer ojo un elaborado trabajo de maquillaje - explicó Trey mientras estrellaba su puño en una roca, convirtiendola en polvo. - ¡maldición, esto... esto no es justo! 

El rostro de Gohan se contrajo, tratando de no llorar también. Sabía lo que Mr. Satan había dicho sobre las habilidades basadas en el Ki, pero no tenía idea del enorme alcance de sus efectos. Vivía lejos de la civilización y la mayoría de las personas de la Villa cercana eran amables. Krilin y su familia habitaban en una pequeña isla en medio de la nada. A Piccoro le importaba un comino lo que los otros pensaran y la mayoría creía que el ni siquiera existía. Nadie sabía que Vegeta y Trunks tenían superpoderes a pesar del hecho de ser una de las familias mas famosas en el mundo. Ahora, el estaba ahí, con un joven peleador que había sido forzado a sufrir las consecuencias de esas mentiras. 

-¿Por qué... tu padre no prueba tan solo que ellos estan equivocados? 

- Porque... no puede... nadie le creería. Además, ¡a él no le importa mucho lo que la gente piense!, ¡pero a mí si!, odio la preparatoria, es tan solitario estar aquí - murmuró Trey mientras se recostaba. 

Gohan sacudió a Trey ligeramente y sonrió. 

- ¡Hey!, ¡Yo puedo ser tu amigo!, es decir... yo se que tu padre está en lo correcto. Además... esta preparatoria es algo nueva para mí y tu puedes cubrir mi espalda. 

Trey lo miró y sonrió. 

- Gracias 

- No hay de que - sonrió Gohan - es genial tener alguien a mi alrededor de quien no tenga que esconderme. 

- Y alguien que realmente me cree - suspiró Trey mientras sonreía. 

- ¡Si! 

Gohan y Trey rieron mientras el semisaiya sacaba su caja del almuerzo. 

- Mejor termino esto.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  


El resto del día pasó tranquilamente para Trey y Gohan. Finalmente la escuela terminaba, y Gohan junto con Trey caminaban por el pasillo. 

- Este ha sido uno de los mejores días que he tenido - dijo Trey con una sonrisa. No podía hacer mas. La mayor parte del tiempo, era tan serio comoTen, pero estando Gohan alrededor parecía iluminarle el mundo. 

Era como si la alegría propia de Gohan estuviera contagiando al Triclope. 

- _"Sabes... estaba pensando... el Guerrero Dorado es bastante popular"_ - observó Gohan telepáticamente - _"y Videl notó la insignia"_

- _"Es cierto"_

- _"Quizás, si yo usara un disfraz, podría volar a la escuela y combatir el crimen"_ - sugirió Gohan - _"¿Qué opinas?"_

- _"¿Un dizfras?, suena bien para mí, pero estarías en un gran riesgo de desenmascararte a ti mismo"_- comentó Trey, mientras llegaba a su locker - _"¿Pero qué tipo de dizfras puedes hacer?"_

- _"Mmmmm... ¡Bulma!, ¡Puedo pedirle a Bulma que me haga un traje!, Además necesito algo bueno y creo que Bulma puede hacerlo. ¿Quieres venir?"_

Trey lo ponderó. Había oido hablar sobre Bulma y su habilidad para inventar cualquier cosa que quisiera. Era una de las que había iniciado el "Grupo Z", por su búsqueda de las clásicas Esferas del Dragon. 

- Bien... tengo que llamar primero a mis padres - replicó Trey verbalmente - pero me encantaría ir contigo. 

- ¡Sensacional! 

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos, Videl observaba desde su locker. Estaban mirandose uno a otro y repentinamente había comenzado a hablar como si estuvieran a mitad de la conversación. 

- "Estos dos son extraños" - concluyó, mientras observaba a Shapner presentarse con los dos. 

- Gohan... pareces bastante fuerte, ¿has pensado en unirte al equipo de Boxeo después de la escuela? - preguntó. 

- Gohan tragó saliva mientras movía la cabeza. Con su gran poder, aun si golpeara ligeramente a otro estudiante además de Trey, lo estrellaría contra una pared. 

- No, no puedo... porque... 

- Es bastante problemático viajar todos los días - respondió Trey por Gohan - necesita volver a su casa a tiempo para poder dormir. 

- Exacto - concordó Gohan. 

- Tenemos que irnos - Trey agarró de la mano a Gohan y lo condujo fuera de ahí. 

- Gracias por la salvada - susurró Gohan a Trey mientras este sacaba su teléfono celular. 

- No hay de que, llamaré a mamá - Trey encendió el teléfono y saludó - hey mamá soy Trey. 

- ¡Oh, Trey chan!, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Lacnh. 

- Nada mamá... solo llamando para decirte que he hecho un nuevo amigo. Es Gohan, tu sabes, el hijo de Goku. 

- ¡¿El hijo de Goku?!, ¡Oh maravilloso!, ¡Recuerdo cuando Goran era tan solo más alto que mi rodilla!. ¡Es tan bueno para tí que finalmente hagas algunos amigos! 

- Bueno... ¿estaría bien si paso algo de tiempo con él?, vamos a visitar a Bulma para algunas cosas - explicó Trey sonriente. 

- ¡Por supuesto que puedes!, Solo asegurate de que volveras para la cena y harás tu tarea. 

- La haré, Mamá. Mejor le escribes una nota a Madre, ¿Recuerdas la última vez? 

- Oh... si, bien... ¡buena suerte!, ¡saluda a Gohan de mi parte! 

Trey colgó y sonrió. 

- ¡Muy bien,iré contigo! 

- Bien, pero... ¿A qué te refieres con lo de 'Madre'? - preguntó Gohan confuso, mientras salían al exterior. 

- _"Mamá tiene un problema de doble personalidad. Es decir 'Mamá' es dulce y amable, y muy... maternal... 'Madre', es mas bien una rebelde. Solía ser una criminal"_ - explicó Trey telepáticamente. 

La quijada de Gohan cayó mientras observaba a Trey. 

- _"¿Problema de doble personalidad?, ¿Cómo?" _

- _"Genético. Es cosa de familia. Cuando mamá estornuda se transforma o en una mujer muy amable o en una chica motociclista."_ - explicó Trey. 

- _"Tú... ¿tienes algún riesgo de sufrir eso...?"_

- _"Bastante"_ - replicó Trey - _"Cuando estornudo. Tengo la oportunidad de transformarme. Pero papá y Chaoz me entrenaron toda mi vida para controlarlo. Así que puedo tener un resfriado y todo lo que sucedería es que mi cabello cambiase de color."_

- Eso es fenomenal. Por este camino - exhortó Gohan guiando a Trey a una calle desierta. Sin saber que Videl estaba al acecho en las sombras. Trey y Gohan tenían algun modo de viajar y estaban ocultando algo. 

Corrió a la callejuela y la encontró vacía. 

- ¿Cómo? - murmuró Videl. 

Si ella hubiese volteado hacia arriba en ese momento, habría visto una pequeña nube naranja ascendiendo con un par de adolescentes encima. 

- Que suerte, tienes un corazón puro - mencionó Gohan mientras Trey examinaba la nube. 

- No puedo creer que esté volando en esta cosa - observó Trey mirando a la nube remontarse fuera de la ciudad - ¿Cuan rapido puede ir? 

- No lo sé, nunca la he retado - replicó Gohan. 

Trey sonrió maliciosamente y pidió. 

- ¿Puedo competir contigo?, yo contra tí y tu nube. 

Gohan lo miró junto a él y preguntó. 

- ¿Puedes volar? 

- ¡Por supuesto!, mi papá es un maestro en el vuelo. Permiteme un segundo. 

Trey suspiró de alivio mientras se quitaba la bandana para revelar su tercer ojo en medio de su frente. 

- ¡Hey, también tienes 3 ojos como Ten! - exclamó Gohan - ¿Es por eso que usas la bandana todo el tiempo? 

- Correcto - no quiero que los otros lo noten, tu sabes... les daría otra razón para molestarme - explicó Trey mientras brincaba fuera de la nube y revoloteaba en medio del aire. Amaba volar. Era un placer para el competir con su padre en el cielo. En la ciudad no podía darse tal lujo y tenía que conducir hasta que estuviera fuera de la vista de todos, antes de volar.   
Ahora podía competir contra alguien más, además de su padre. 

- Estoy listo. 

- Bien, la Corporación Capsula está en esa dirección. El primero gana - instruyó Gohan apuntando hacia el frente - solo concentrate en aquel alto nivel de poder en la distancia. 

Trey cerró sus ojos principales y el tercero brilló. 

- Puedo sentirlo. Vamos 

- Da todo lo que tengas Kintou - dijo Gohan a su nube mientras se paraba e inclinaba. - ¡En su marcas... listos... fuera! 

Los dos sonrieron mientras volaban hacia la lejanía, como un par de saetas hacia el sol del atardecer.   
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. El Nacimiento del Saiyaman y Trigun no, ...

  
Muy bien... todos los personajes pertenecen a Akyra Toriyama a excepción de Trey Troi. El me pertenece a mí.   
  


**  
NORMAL FRIENDS FROM STRANGE PLACES**   
Por: Maria Cline   
Traducido por: Enya

  
  
  


Parte Dos:  
**El Nacimiento del Saiyaman y Trigun (No, no el anime)**

  
  


El corazón de Trey latía furiosamente mientras ponía cada gramo de su poder en su vuelo y sus sentidos. Si alguien pudiera verlos, lucirían como una raya blanca y amarilla en el cielo azul. 

Gohan miró a un lado, para ver a Trey alcanzandolos. 

- ¡Vamos Kintou!, ¡No podemos ser derrotados por él! - urgió Gohan mientras su nube aceleraba. 

- ¿Cómo puede esa nube ser tan rápida? - se preguntó Trey mientras descubria a la Corporación Capsula emergiendo. La reconoció por las fotografías que su padre le mostrara, pero podría haber jurado que era mas pequeña en las fotos. - _Mejor giro_ - pensó Trey mientras flexionaba sus piernas en tanto sus rodillas quedaban hacia afuera y sus pies casi se tocaban unos a otros - Kame... 

Gohan puso su mano sobre la nube y lentamente la alimentó con su poder. La nube aumentó su velocidad, mientras Trey empezaba a rezagarse. 

-Je je je - Gohan sonrió satisfecho para si mismo. 

- Hame... - cantó Trey mientras sus pies se iluminaban con una energía blanca -"¡¡HA!!!" - el muchacho salió disparado como un cañon, mientras el estallido y su poder lo impulsaban rebasando a Gohan. 

El cabello de Gohan se erizó en shock mientras se preguntaba - _¿Él... hizo un Kame Hame Ha con sus pies?_ - Gohan miró estupefacto a la vez que Trey pasaba como un rayo descendente y... 

¡¡BOOM!!!! 

- Ouch - murmuró Gohan aterrizando con Kintou para ver a Trey tendido en el gigantesco crater, sus ropas y su cabello estaban todos estropeados y él enojado. 

- Ni... una... palábra - gruño Trey mientras su tercer ojo centelleaba. 

- ¿Estas... (risita) estas bien? - preguntó Gohan mientras se agarraba el estomago para contener la risa. 

- Mi orgullo magullado, por lo demás... estoy perfecto - suspiró Trey saliendo fuera del crater. 

- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! - demando Bulma apareciendo fuera del edificio y mirando furiosa el crater en su patio delantero. 

- Uups... bien... tu veras... Trey y yo estabamos echando carreras... - explicó Gohan mientras rascaba su cabeza nerviosamente - je je ... y Trey no pudo... aterrizar iendo tan rapido. 

- Disculpe por lo de su patio, señora Briefs - se disculpó Trey mientras se paraba derecho y se inclinaba. 

Bulma examinó a Trey y notó que era tan alto como Gohan. De cabello rubio, corto y rizado, y un muy distintivo tercer ojo; estaba vistiendo una camiseta militar de color azul, con pantalones azul obscuro y una holgada camisola blanca con la insignia de la Orange Star. 

- ¿Estas emparentado con Ten? - preguntó Bulma mientras miraba fijamente a su ojo. 

Trey asintió lentamente. 

- Si. Soy su hijo. - Miró cautelosamente a Bulma. Cuando la gente sabía que su padre era Ten, o no les importaba o se reian de él por tener un padre 'extravagante'. 

- ¡Eso es genial! - exclamó Bulma efusivamente - ¡Nunca nos dijo que tenia un hijo!, ¡Especialmente un hijo, de la edad de Gohan! 

- Papá no me quería arriesgando el cuello por el mundo - replicó Trey sonriendo ligeramente. 

- Y tu mamá es Lanch, ¿correcto? 

- ¡Si!, los dos de ella. - Trey sonrió mientras Bulma lo miraba de nuevo. 

- Bien, esos dos tienen que venir a nuestras reuniones mas seguido. Honestamente... ¡¿todo este tiempo y nunca nos dijeron que tenian un hijo?!, ¿Qué paso con Chaoz?. 

- Chaoz todavía está con nosotros - explicó Trey - Él es como un tio para mí. 

- Bien... necesitas arreglar ese crater que hicistes - reprendió Bulma - ¿Cómo lo hicistes? 

- Hizo un Kame Hame Ha con sus pies - replicó Gohan. 

Bulma se detuvo en shock. 

- ¿Con... con sus pies? 

Trey asintió lentamente, encontrando repentinamente sus pies bastante interesantes. 

- Hey... ustedes guerreros me sorprenden - Bulma rió - La única otra persona que podía hacer algo como eso era... Goku - su alegre rostro se suavizó mientras suspiraba - Gokú... han sido siete años, ¿no es así? 

- Si... - el rostro de Gohan, normalmente alegre se entristeció también - los años vuelan. 

Trey echó una mirada a Gohan y Bulma, mientras ambos reflexionaban sobre sus tiempos con Goku. Ninguno de ellos sabía de los momentos que él había pasado con Gokú y aún... no quería que lo averiguaran. 

- Fue el mejor... - suspiró Bulma - Lo extraño. 

-Yo también - Gohan levantó la vista - Pero... no es como si no tuvieramos idea de que sucedió con él. Solo está en el Otro Mundo. 

- Lo sé... - murmuró Trey - mi padre me contó acerca del tiempo en el que estuvo muerto. Dijo que ese fue el mejor momento de entrenamiento que jamás habia tenido. 

Bulma y Gohan fruncieron el entrecejo, ambos recordando, la vez que Ten, Chaoz y Yamcha estuvieron muertos. Fue doloroso para todos ellos, pero los recuperaron. 

- Sentimos lo de Ten - confesó Gohan - al menos, él está vivo ahora. 

- Es verdad... - Trey sonrió suavemente. Agitó su cabeza para volver a la realidad y preguntó a Bulma - Digo... Bulma... Gohan necesita algo de ti. 

- ¡Cierto! - Gohan rapidamente le explicó su situación mientras Trey rellenaba el crater. 

Bulma asintió mientras los tres entraban al edificio. 

- Bien... ya veo el problema... ambos no lucharon contra el crimen, pero te tomastes demasiado tiempo después de que tu padre no lo hiciera. Asi que... ¡esta bien!. Solo dame un par de horas - dijo Bulma mientras los dejaba en el laboratorio. - En todo caso... Gohan... ¿quieres ver a Trunks? Está en la Cámara e Gravedad, entrenando con Vegeta. 

- Seguro - respondió Gohan - no puedo esperar a ver cuanto a cambiado Trunks. 

- Bien... es poderoso, eso tenlo por seguro - se jactó Bulma - de hecho, Vegeta lo esta entrenando para derrotarte. 

- Oh no... - Gohan tragó saliva. Recordó cuando poderoso había sido Mirai Trunks comparado con él y no tenía tanto entrenamiento como el que este Trunks estaba obteniendo - Grandioso... - rió mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la cabeza. 

- Me gustaría ver cuan poderoso es Trunks - comentó Trey - papá me comentó acerca de su... contraparte del futuro. 

- Ah... otra cosa, Trey, Gohan... ¿podrían no hablar nada sobre Mirai Trunks en frente de nuestro Trunks? No quiero que sepa, cómo pudo haber sido en un futuro alterno - pidió Bulma. 

- No hay problema. Ni siquiera lo conocí. - replicó Trey. 

- No diré ni una palabra. - prometió Gohan. 

- Bien, por este camino. - Bulma los condujo al exterior en la parte trasera y enfrente de un enorme domo. Vegeta y Trunks salian, ambos vistiendo holgadas ropas de gimnasia. 

Trey fue tomado por sorpresa a causa de sus poderes. Aunque el poder de Gohan era impresionante, el de Vegeta y Trunks era asombroso. 

- Hermano ... son fuertes... - murmuró mientras sus tres ojos se agrandaban. 

- Si... - concordó Gohan mientras asentía. 

Vegeta siguió adelante y advirtió. 

- Tu falta de entrenamiento te está debilitando. Será mejor que empieces a entrenar de nuevo si deseas permanecer como el mas fuerte - le echó un vistazo a Trey y dijo - Mmmm... interesante poder... para un simple humano. 

- Gracias... creo - contestó Trey enderezandose. Vegeta parecia tener un aura atemorizante alrededor de él. Era como si pudiera destruir montañas con una mirada, lo cual era bastante cierto. 

- Es un cumplido - dijo Bulma - Iré a mi laboratorio y obtendré ese traje - escapó a su laboratorio. 

- Muy bien - Gohan y Trey miraron hacia abajo a Trunks. El pequeño niño era una versión mini del joven que los dejara hacia siete años. Tenía el mismo corte de pelo como el adolescente y los mismos penetrantes ojos azul obscuro. 

- Hola Trunks, este es Trey Troi, es uno de mis compañeros de clase - presentó Gohan - y es hijo de Ten. 

- Por eso, es que obtuvo ese tercer ojo - comentó Vegeta observando a Trey - obviamente has entrenado duro pero tienes un largo camino para poder compararte con un Sayajin. 

- ¿Quién es Ten? - preguntó Trunks. 

- Un amigo de tu mamá - explicó Gohan. 

- Ah - murmuró Trunks, sonando como si eso en verdad no le importara. 

- Ni siquiera sabía que el debilucho ya estaba casado - murmuró Vegeta saliendo del lugar. 

Si alguien mas hubiese dicho eso, Trey habría tenido que aguantarse las ganas de estrellarlo o estrellarla contra la pared. Pero, esta vez era diferente. Vegeta tenía el derecho de decir lo que decía. Si su padre y Vegeta estuvieran peleando en ese instante, Vegeta tan solo apuntaría con su dedo y lo mandaría lejos. 

- Lo está - murmuró, tenso. 

- Asi que... Trunks, ¿Qué hay? - preguntó Gohan. 

Los tres platicaron por dos horas sobre lo que había sucedido con ellos. Hablaron acerca de sus entrenamientos, acerca de su día y hasta de sus peliculas favoritas. 

Bulma salió y dijo - ¡Está listo! 

- ¡¿Ya?! - exclamó Gohan mirando al reloj - ¡Wow... solo dos horas! 

- Eres rapida - comentó Trey asombrado. 

- Gracias - Bulma le pasó a Gohan un pequeño reloj de pulsera - He encapsulizado el traje dentro de este reloj por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de la gente viendo tu transformación. Solo presiona el botón rojo para colocartelo y el azul para quitartelo. No los confundas. 

- Esto tengo que verlo - dijo Trey mientras se sentaba. 

- Me gustaría tener un traje para mí - comentó Trunks mientras lo veía. 

Gohan sonrió poniendose el reloj y presionando el boton rojo. Una luz brillante lo cubrió y de pie había una figura con un ceñido atuendo negro, un holgado y verde traje de una pieza que parecía recordar el viejo traje de Bulma en Namek, guantes blancos, que hacian juego con las botas de puntas doradas, sobre su cabeza estaba una armadura que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza excepto por una pequeña parte de su boca. Se miró asi mismo y posó. 

- ¡Esto es super! 

A Trunks y Trey les corrió una gota de sudor mientras Gohan flexionaba sus musculos y sonreía. 

- Eeeeer... pensandolo bien... - murmuró Trunks. 

- Gohan... no me digas que vas a salir en público, ¡¿Asi?! - exclamó Trey mientras su quijada caía. 

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Gohan sonriente - ¡Es grandioso! 

- La cubierta del traje ajustable esta hecha del mismo material que la armadura Sayajin. Es antibalas y puede soportar la mayoría de los daños - Instruyó Bulma - tu casco tiene visión infrarroja, software para detectar la energía y hasta un radio integrado. 

- ¡Grandioso!, ahora... necesito un nombre de superhéroe - pensó Gohan mirando al espejo - ¿Qué piensan de... Super Sayajin? 

- ¿Estás bromeando? - preguntó Trey perplejo. 

- Si... no suena bien. Además, soy mitad Sayajin y mitad Humano... ¡lo tengo! Yo soy... - realizó un montón de poses y dijo - ¡EL GRAN SAIYAMAN!! - pausó y frunció el ceño - tengo que trabajar en las poses. 

Trey suspiró - lo que sea te servirá. 

- ¡Y tu puedes ser mi compañero! - agregó Gohan mientras Trey caía de cara al suelo. 

- ¡De ninguna manera! - argumentó Trey retrocediendo - No quiero ser tu compañero. 

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Gohan - ¡Eres fuerte, puedes volar y hasta puedes sentir a otras personas! 

Humo empezó a salir de las orejas de Trey mientras una pequeña pistola aparecía junto a él. 

- ¡No vestiré semejante disfraz!, ¡no me pondré un nombre de superhéroe! y ¡¡NO POSARÉ FRENTE A LOS CRIMINALES!!! 

- ¿De dónde vino esto? - preguntó Bulma mientras cogia la pistola. 

- Oh grandioso. Odio cuanto eso sucede - dijo Trey tomando el arma y aplastandola. Siempre que pierdo los estribos, una pistola o algun otra arma aparecerá. Lo siento Gohan, pero no estoy interesado en ser tu compañero. Papá nunca me respetaría, Madre nunca me dejaría y Mamá estaria enferma de preocupación por mí todo el tiempo. 

- Bien... esta bien - Gohan hizo un puchero - Que mal... pero esta bien... sin embargo, necesito un compañero. 

- No me mires a mí. No usaré ese disfraz - insistió Trunks. 

- Parece que el Gran Saiyaman estará solo - suspiró Gohan tristemente. Entonces su rostro brilló - Pero, ¡al menos tengo este genial disfraz!, todo lo que necesito es trabajar en mis poses de presentación y ¡estaré listo! 

Trey miró desesperanzado al otro joven. 

- Quizás deberías pensar eso de las poses. Tengo que ir a casa. 

- Yo también. No puedo esperar para mostrarle a Goten mi nuevo disfraz - dijo Gohan entusiasmado mientras oprimia el boton y su traje desaparecía - Je je... adios Bulma, Trunks... 

- Ha sido un placer conocerla - dijo Trey haciendo una reverencia y los dos emprendieron la carrera. 

Bulma agitó su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. Estaba feliz, a pesar de su problemático pasado, Gohan era un alegre adolescente que aun podía sonreir como su padre. De hecho, Gohan cada dia empezaba a parecerse mas a Goku. Por supuesto, que no estaba segura si Goku sería sorprendido muerto (ja ja broma mortal) haciendo poses tontas, pero si eso hacia a Gohan feliz. 

- Tan parecido a su padre - murmuró volviendo al trabajo.   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


Al siguiente día... 

Trey volaba a supervelocidad para llegar a la escuela como era lo usual. 

- Me pregunto si "Saiyaman" decidió aparecer - comentó mientras aterrizaba en una callejuela desierta y caminaba a la escuela. El joven adolescente se detuvo y miró detrás de él para ver a Gohan apareciendo. 

- ¡Hey Trey! - llamó Gohan mientras sonreía - ¡Deberías haberlo visto... estuve impresionante! 

Trey se concentró y contestó telepaticamente. 

- _Te enfrentaste a alguien como Saiyaman_

- _¡Si!, ¡en verdad los sorprendí!_ - se jactó Gohan mientras inflaba su pecho. 

- Hey, Chicos, ¿han oido hablar de ese nuevo superhéroe? - preguntó Iresa interrumpiendo su pequeña charla. 

- ¿Qué nuevo superhéroe? - cuestionó Trey pretendiendo sorpresa. 

- No lo sé... Oí que detuvo un robo en automovil y a mano armada atrapando balas con sus manos - exclamó Iresa con entusiasmo - Y es tan fuerte. Podría serlo tanto como Mr. Satan. 

- Oh, lo soy - rió Gohan. 

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - inquirió Trey. 

Iresa pensó y contestó - Creo que es Tianman. 

- ¡Saiyaman! - corrigió Gohan enojado. 

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Iresa mientras Trey giraba su tercer ojo bajo su bandana. 

- Oimos... sobre el por los demás - explicó Trey mientras se recuperaba. 

- ¡Si! 

- Oh... Saiyaman... Saiya... ¿por qué me suena tan familiar? - caviló Iresa de nuevo - Oh, bien. ¡Nos vemos en clase! - le guiñó el ojo a Gohan y caminó al interior. 

Trey miró a Gohan furioso. 

- Realmente brillante Gohan. ¿Por qué no le dices a todos que tú eres el 'Saiyaman'? - susurró Trey severamente. 

- ¡Oye!, ¿es mi culpa que ella haya dicho mal 'Saiyaman'? - refunfuñó - Solo quiero ser bien conocido. 

- Si... Gohan... ¿éstas seguro de querer usar ese dizfras? 

- ¿Por qué no?, ¡Este traje es genial! -dijo Gohan entusiasmado mientras sonreía a su reloj - Goten lo ama. 

- ¿Y qué hay de Chichi? 

Gohan suspiró - Se rió un poco y dijo cuan adorable era. Bien... ¡Se los mostraré! 

- Vamonos antes de atraer mas miradas - sugirió Trey mientras agarraba a Gohan por la mano y lo conducía fuera.   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


Trey y Gohan suspiraron mientras miraban al profesor mostrar como funcionaban las capsulas cuando el radio de Videl sonó. 

_Esta es tu oportunidad Gohan_ - dijo Trey telepáticamente mientras Videl se levantaba y abandonaba el salón. 

Gohan preguntó confuso, _¿Porqué Videl salió corriendo asi?_

- _Videl trabaja para la policía. Es la defensora oficial. Servicio Comunitario_ - explicó Trey 

- _¡Eso lo tengo que ver!_ - exclamó Gohan alzando la mano. - ¿Puedo ir al baño? 

- Adelante - dijo en un suspiró el profesor mientras Gohan salía apresuradamente. 

- Trey observó a Gohan mientras este se alejaba. _¿El baño?_   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


Trey tomaba notas observando al profesor y a la puerta por Gohan. Se había tomado un largo tiempo para volver. Su estomago daba vueltas tratando de imaginar una manera para explicar la ausencia de Gohan sin que lo suspendieran. 

Iresa se inclinó y susurró. - Gohan ha estado fuera por un largo rato. Espero que esté bien. 

Trey suspiró de vuelta - Estoy seguro de que está bien. Probablemente comió algo descompuesto... 

Continuaba escribiendo cuando Videl volvió con un gesto enfadado en el rostro. Refunfuñando mientras caía bruscamente sobre su silla. 

- ¿Estas bien Videl? - preguntó preocupado el profesor. 

- Estupido Saiyaman... - masculló Videl - Estoy bien... solo... tuve que lidiar con un estúpido retrasado en mallas y poses raras. 

- ¡He vuelto! - exclamó Gohan mientras se sentaba. 

Trey sonrió con malicia por el momento escogido. _Gohan, estabamos hablando de ti_

- Tomaste suficiente tiempo, Gohan - observó el profesor. 

- ¡Lo siento! 

- Probablemente tuvo un mal desayuno - explicó Trey 

- ¡Si! - concordó Gohan. 

- Quizás debiera ir con la enfermera - sugirió el maestro. 

- Creo que ya pasó - insistió Gohan - estoy listo para aprender.   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


El tiempo pasó y Trey y Gohan estaban en clase de Matemáticas haciendo varias ecuaciones. 

Cuando el comunicador de Videl volvió a sonar y esta salió. 

- Buena suerte Videl - dijo el señor Raizcuadrada mientras ella salía de prisa por la puerta. 

- Señor Raizcuadrada, ¿puedo ir al baño?- preguntó Gohan. 

- Muy bien - espetó el señor Raizcuadrada mientras Gohan salía apurado. 

- Iresa miró a Trey y el chico dijo en un suspiro - Probablemente le dió diarrea.   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


Después de que Gohan y Videl regresaron, todo volvió a la normalidad. 

Eso fue, hasta que en la mitad de la clase de historia el comunicador de Videl volvió a sonar de nuevo y ella salió. 

- Tengo que usar el baño - exclamó Gohan y entonces la Señorita Ann Tigüa lo dejó salir. 

Iresa de nuevo volteó a ver a Trey y este comentó - Debió haber comido pescado descompuesto - _Ya se me acabaron las excusas_

Finalmente el Lunch* (la comida, no la madre de Trey) llegó y Trey junto con Gohan fueron a comer sus alimentos. 

- ¡Es grandioso! - exclamó Gohan mientras comía su arroz - he estado ayudando bastante a Videl. 

- Y ganandote miradas. No comas tanto, todos piensan que tienes diarrea por intoxicación con pescado descompuesto. - explicó Trey - _Gohan, tienes que pensar en algo más, además de pedir permiso para ir al baño._

- _¿Qué mas puedo hacer?, tengo que ayudar a Videl_ - insistió Gohan. 

- _Videl puede cuidarse a si misma algunas veces_ - arguyó Trey - _Oh bien... Videl no esta usualmente así de ocupada. Esto deberá disminuir después del almuerzo._

- Eso espero - murmuró Gohan - tu sabes... Videl debe ser muy valiente para hacer esas cosas, la vi hacerlo... - Gohan suspiró mientras sonreía levemente. 

Los ojos de Trey se ensancharon. Afortunadamente, estaba comiendo en ese momento. Gohan, el verdadero ganador de los Cell Games, parecía realmente encantado con Videl. 

- ¿Te gusta? 

- Si... tiene agallas... me recuerda a mi madre - explicó Gohan mientras comía su almuerzo. Iresa se les acercó con un frasco de medicina. 

- Aqui tienes - dijo Iresa a la vez que le daba a Gohan una botella de Pepto Rismal - esto te ayudará con tu diarrea e intoxicación por pescado descompuesto. 

- Ummm... gracias - sonrió Gohan tomando la botella - _Debo ponerme a pensar en nuevas excusas_ - reflexionó.   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


El día continúo sin mas incidentes. Aparentemente los criminales estaban asustados del Saiyaman por alguna extraña razón. Trey y Gohan salían de la escuela sonrientes. 

- ¡Bien... hoy todo fue bien! - exclamó Gohan entusiasmado caminando con una sonrisa. 

- Al menos no hubo mas... incidentes sanitarios - comentó Trey que caminaba junto a él. 

Gohan dijo entusiasmado mientras sonreía ampliamente - Y puedo ir a casa más rápido sin atraer la atención. ¡Tengo humor para un helado! 

- Si... bien... ¿por qué no?. Hay una gran heladería calle arriba. - instruyó Trey mientras caminaban por la calle. 

Videl los observaba desde un lugar oculto. ¿Comó le hacía Gohan para ir a la escuela todos los días? De todas las explicaciones, parecía que el caminaba. Por supuesto, podría tener un carro encapsulado en su bolsillo pero lo dudaba. Gohan parecía del tipo que podía tanto caminar como conducir. 

Lentamente, caminó detrás de ellos, asegurandose que ellos no pudieran oirla. 

Trey bajó la calle y sintió que algo estaba mal. - Mmmh... - comentó mientras se volvía sobre sus talones y miraba nada. - Este es el camino - espetó apuntando hacia adelante para mostrar una pequeña tienda delante de ellos. Era una pequeña heladería con los usuales baquillos al frente. Había un gran letrero que decía "Tienda de Helados de Pilaf". 

- Ellos hacen un especial que de seguro adoraras. - comentó Trey abriendo la puerta. 

- Mmmmh... - Gohan se relamió los labios mientras se sentaba en el taburete. 

- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles para hoy? - les preguntó una joven mujer de piel azul y largo cabello café acercandose. - ¡Hola Trey! 

- Hey, Emperatriz - sonrió Trey - Emperatriz, este es Gohan Son, es nuevo aquí. Gohan, esta es Emperatriz Pilaf, ella maneja esta tienda de helados. 

- ¿Emperatriz Pilaf? - repitió Gohan perplejo. 

- Si... es legal. Mi padre es un poco extraño... - replicó Emperatriz - Asi que, ¿qué es lo que quieren? 

- Yo lo de siempre y Gohan... ¿por qué no le das el Catrastrofe Oozaru Super Supremo ? - sugirió Trey apuntado al gran cartel. 

- Luce bueno... ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Gohan mirando el cartel. 

- Son cerca de 10 cucharones grandes de vainilla, chocolate y fresa, cada uno con jarabe de chocolate, tres bananas, crema batida, dos diferentes tipos de nueces, tres cerezas y mantequilla - comentó Emperatriz. 

- ¡Suena grandioso!, ¡Quiero dos! - exclamó Gohan con entusiasmo y Emperatriz junto con Trey se fueron de cara. 

- ¿Dos? - repitió Emperatriz - ¡pero, el Catastrofe Oozaru es para cinco personas o mas! 

- Gohan tan solo tiene un gran apetito - respondió Trey riendo por lo bajo. 

- Bien... serán 30 zenni por los Catastrofes Oozaru - calculó Emperatriz. 

- Aqui tiene - Gohan dió el dinero a Emperatriz. 

- Y 3 Zenni por tu sundae - dijo Emperatriz a Trey. 

Después de que Trey le pasara el dinero, Emperatriz fue a trabajar. Gohan y Trey esperaron mientras su comida era preparada. 

- Es un lugar muy agradable - comentó Gohan - ¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia? 

- Si - replicó Trey - Emperatriz es una mujer bastante agradable. Acudo a ella cuando necesito consejo sobre algunas cosas... 

- Aquí tienen... - dijo Emperatriz mientras levantaba un tazón gigante para Gohan - Un Catastrofe Oozaru para ti... el otro estará listo cuando acabes este y... - Emperatriz sacó un sundae de chocolate - un sundae de chocolate para ti. 

- Gracias -Trey y Gohan miraron los helados del otro. Junto al Catastrofe Oozaru, el de Trey parecía diminuto. 

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? - cuestionó Gohan mientras excavaba en su helado. 

- No tengo un apetito sayajin como tu - señaló Trey. 

- Oh - Gohan entendió de pronto mientras empezaba a comer, continuamente olvidaba cuan poco comían otras personas en comparación con él. - Esto es magnifico... 

- ¿No importa si tomo una cucharada? - preguntó Trey después de haber acabado con su sundae. 

- Seguro - respondió Gohan mientras Trey tomaba su cuchara y la metía. 

- Mmmmh... no esta mal. 

- ¡Que demonios! - exclamó Videl acercandose a ellos - ¡¿Estan comiendo un Catastrofe Oozaru ustedes solos?! 

Gohan y Trey tragaron saliva mientras miraban detrás de si a Videl ahi parada y confusa. 

- _Oh Mierda_ - pensaron los dos al unísono. 

- Si, asi es - replicó Trey asintiendo. 

- ¿Ustedes solos? - preguntó Videl mirando a los dos. 

- Tenemos un gran apetito - contestó Gohan sonriendo y continuó comiendo. 

Videl lo observó inquisitivamente pero no dijo nada. 

- Muy bien - murmuró. 

Repentinamente la alarma del banco llenó el aire. 

- Otra vez... 

Y salió corriendo por la puerta. 

- Será mejor ayudarla... - dijo Gohan limpiando su boca. El tazón vacío yacía frente a él. - Emperatriz, ¿puedes guardar mi otro Catastrofe Oozaru?... tengo un encargo que hacer . 

- Seguro... no puedo venderlo de todas maneras - replicó Emperatriz mientras Gohan corría hacia la puerta. 

- Esto tengo que verlo... - comentó Trey levantandose y corriendo fuera. - ¡Vuelvo!   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


Trey corrió calle abajo para ver a una enorme banda de asaltabancos, robando el Banco de Ciudad Satan. Estaban armados con pistolas automáticas y lanzamisiles. 

- ¡Vamos, muevanse! - ordenó el lider. 

- ¡Quedense ahí! - tronó Videl acercandose y alzando su placa - ¡Estan arrestados! 

- ¡Oh amigo, es Videl! - gritó uno de los secuases del lider. 

- ¡Nosotros podemos con ella! - insistió el lider. - Podrá ser la hija del mas grande artista marcial del mundo, pero no es antibalas - el hombre tomó su pistola automática y disparó a la muchacha. Los otros lo siguieron complacidos y Videl dio un gran salto en el aire y esquivó las balas. 

Videl se lanzó hacia el callejón detrás del edificio. 

- Muy bien.... estoy en desventaja numérica y sin armas.... no hay problema... 

- ¡Alto ahí, malechores! - tronó una voz mientras Videl refunfuñaba. 

- No otra vez... 

Una figura alta saltó del edificio y aterrizó enfrente de los asalta bancos. Sostenia su capa dramáticamente mientras alzaba su pie izquierdo balanceandose sobre el izquierdo. 

- Yo soy.... - e hizo un monton de poses y finalizó posando como una "M" - ¡El Gran Saiyaman! ¡Y no toleraré la maldad! ¡En representación de los saiyas de todas partes!, ¡te castigaré! 

Desde la distancia, Trey emitió un gruñido mientras agitaba su cabeza. 

- Poses estúpidas y un mal dialogo. Estos villanos reiran hasta que se les caigan las orejas. 

- ¿Saiyas? - murmuró el lider - ¡Oh, esto es ridiculo! ¡Acribillenlo! - todos cogieron sus armas a la vez y dispararon al semisaiya. Las manos de Gohan se desvanecieron mientras atrapaba cada bala disparada hacia él. 

- Buen intento - dijo Gohan tirando las balas al suelo. 

Trey sonrió quitandose su bandana y vio arriba a un francotirador que permanecia sobre el techo con una gran pistola. 

- _¡Oh, mierda... esa es la Omega Prime!, ¡una de las armas mas destructivas en existencia, Madre usa esa en papá y en verdad lo lastima!._

Se quitó la chaqueta con brusquedad y oprimió la cápsula que contenía su traje de entrenamiento. Su usual camiseta militar con la holgada camisola de color blanco y pantalones azules fue reemplazada por un conjunto de ropas de ciclista. 

- Ahora... - Trey tomó su pimienta de emergencia y la inhaló. - ¡ACHUU!!! 

En una nube de humo, su cabello rubio se tornó negro y sus ojos obscuros se volvieron azules. Instantaneamente sacó un par de revolvers y los tomó en sus manos. Ahora, Trey se sentía listo para lo que fuera. Se sintió tentado de advertir a Gohan telepaticamente pero estaba ocupado atrapando balas. Si Gohan se distraía de su labor, Videl podría ser lastimada accidentalmente o peor. 

- ¡Ahora, Francotirador! - bramó el lider a la vez que su banda continuaba disparando. 

- ¿Uh? - Gohan y Videl murmuraron mirando hacia arriba para ver una bala camino a la cabeza de Videl. 

- ¡Videl!! - gritó Gohan brincando en la trayectoria y la bala se estrelló contra su visor. El visor explotó y Gohan cubrió su rostro. Sus ojos lastimados y pudo sentir el visor roto. - ¡Agh! 

- ¡Ahora te tengo.... Gran Saiyaman! - rió el lider apuntando su arma hacia Gohan. Repentinamente, su pistola salió despedida de un disparo. - ¿Uh? 

- Deja a mis amigos en paz - tronó un hombre iendo hacia ellos con pistolas en sus manos. Estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero, botas negras, chaleco obscuro con un par de guanteletes negros. En sus manos llevaba un par de pistolas plateadas y sobre su frente un distingible ojo. 

- ¿Quién... eres tu? - el hombre se encogió de miedo ante la visión. 

- ¡Yo.... soy.... Trigun! - gritó Trey apuntando con sus pistolas - y aquel es amigo a quien tu lastimastes.... les doy hasta la cuenta de tres para rendirse... si no... los mandaré a todos al hospital!, Uno.... 

- ¿Tú?, ¡Tú estas en desventaja y sin armas! - estalló el lider disparando a Trey con su pistola automática solo para ver a Trey desvaneciendose mientras las balas pasaban a través del aire - ¿uh? 

- Dos... - espetó Trey acercandose desde el otro lado. 

- ¡Matenlo, Matenlo! - gritó el lider a la vez que sus hombres disparaban freneticamente viendo aquella imagen desvanecerse. 

- Tres - finalizó Trey brincando desde una salida de incendios y disparando a la banda desde el aire. Videl tomó a Gohan para ponerlo a un lado y ver como las balas llovian desde el cielo y derribaban a cada hombre con una sola. Trey botó las pistolas vacías e hizo aparecer dos mas y volvió a disparar. El chico aterrizó sobre el pavimento rodeado de criminales sangrantes e inconscientes. 

- Les di hasta la cuenta de tres - dijo guardando sus pistolas y volviendose a Gohan y Videl. - ¿Estan todos bien? - preguntó corriendo hacia Gohan y este asintió. 

- Estoy bien... eso fue bastante bueno - felicitó Gohan tomando un girón de su capa y amarrandolo sobre su rostro. 

Videl se dió un palmetazo mental. Mientras estaba ocupada asegurandose que ella y el Saiyaman no recibieran un disparo, el estaba desenmascarado. 

- Será mejor que llames al hospital. No quiero que ninguno de ellos muera por esas heridas. - sugirió Trey ayudando a Gohan a levantarse. 

- Si.... seguro.... ¡un momento! ¡Detenganse ustedes dos! - ordenó Videl acercandose a ellos - ¿Quién les dio el derecho de interrumpirme así?. ¡Los tenía justo donde quería! 

- En una morgue - estalló Trey - ¡Eres fuerte, Videl, pero demasiado arrogante! 

- ¡Soy una profesional en esto!, ¡He entrenado por ello la mitad de mi vida!, ¡ustedes son un par de aficionados que pudieron haber sido asesinados! - recriminó. 

Trey la miró con furia. 

- Tu y Mr. Satan no son los únicos peleadores en el mundo - gruño. 

- Nosotros somos los mejores peleadores en el mundo - exclamó Videl acercandosele y mirandolo - ¡Ambos somos campeones! 

- No hay tal cosa de los mejores peleadores. Hay solo verdaderos peleadores - comentó Trey mientras él y Gohan se alejaban. 

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Videl. 

- Acepta la verdad y te lo diremos - espetó Trey misteriosamente mientras él y Gohan se desvanecían. 

- ¿La verdad? - repitió Videl aturdida. 

- Eso fue impresionante, Videl. Les mostraste quien es el jefe. - la felicitó el oficial. 

- Esa no fui yo... - murmuró Videl mirando hacia donde había visto a por última vez a Trigun y Saiyaman. - ¿Qué son ellos?   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


En el callejón, Trigun se transformó rapidamente en Trey acomodandose de vuelta su bandana y estornudando para volver a su cabello rubio. 

- ¿Gohan? 

Gohan se quitó su disfraz y talló sus ojos - Estoy bien... no lo vi venir - murmuró Gohan mirando hacia arriba. El rostro del muchacho lucía bien, pero había un notable cardenal sobre su ojo derecho. 

- Auch... parece que te has ganado una contusion ocular - Trey hizo una mueca mientras le mostraba a Gohan con un pequeño espejo. 

- ¡Hombre... Mamá me va matar... hey!, ¡lo tengo!, ¡tan solo debo esperar! Los moretones se me desvanecen en solo un par de horas - Gohan suspiró de alivio - solo no permitamos que Videl vea esto. Por cierto... gracias por la ayuda. ¡No tenía idea que tu podías usar pistolas de esa manera! - exclamó Gohan frotando su ojo. 

- Usualmente, no puedo. Solo cuando estornudo y me transformo, retengo mi personalidad básica pero mis métodos cambian... en mi estado de transformación. Me apoyo en pistolas y armas en lugar del poder de mi Ki - explicó Trey mientras iban a la tienda de helados. 

- Eso es genial pero no posas - se quejó Gohan - ¡solo te muestras, los espantas y les disparas! Ese no es el modo del superhéroe. 

- Gohan... - dijo Trey colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Gohan - Soy un buen chico y me gusta ayudar a la gente. Pero... ¡no posaré y no usaré un disfraz! 

- Pero... tu podrías ser un compañero fantástico, eres efectivo y bastante genial.... aun si no posas - replicó Gohan entusiasmado. 

- No poses... además, tu posas suficiente por los dos - rió Trey toscamente. 

- Cierto... pero hay algo que puede darme bastantes problemas - dijo Gohan con un misterioso tono de voz - ¿Por qué le insinuaste a Videl sobre la verdad del Cell Game? 

- Ella necesita saber la verdad. Puedo sentir un enorme potencial en Videl y la única manera de que ella obtenga tal potencial es conociendo la existencia del Ki y ella es mas fuerte que Mr. Satan - insistió Trey. 

- No puedo dejar que lo sepa - insistió Gohan - Eso le romperá el corazón. - le gustaba Videl. El muchacho quería proteger a Videl de todo daño, incluyendo aquel descorazonador hecho que la había estado guiando la mitad de su vida. 

- Y manteniendola en la oscuridad seguirá siendo debil! - exclamó Trey - ¡debemos mostrarle lo que los verdaderos guerreros pueden hacer! 

- Pero eso significa decirle que su padre es un fraude - expresó Gohan con un gruñido - Además, no quiero que nadie sepa que fui yo. 

- Entiendo. Yo quiero llevar una vida normal también, pero hay algunas cosas que deben ser conocidas por algunas personas. Además todos adoran a Mr. Satan. - Eso... no es correcto - explicó Trey - Esperan por cada palabra. ¿Qué pasaría si un verdadero supervillano aparece y Mr. Satan lo confronta? Problablemente morirá. 

- Probablemente no, Mr. Satan es astuto - comentó Gohan - oh bien, quizas debamos hablar sobre eso mas tarde. Todavía tengo un Catastrofe Oozaru que comer y un traje que arreglar. 

- Si - concordó Trey mientras se dirigian a la tienda. No quería molestar demasiado a Gohan con la verdad. Después de todo, Gohan era el primer amigo que tenía en esa escuela y no quería perderlo a causa de lo que él creyera. 

Trey suspiró mientras pensaba en Videl y Gohan. Podía decir que habia algun tipo de atracción hacia uno y otro. Videl y Gohan parecían pensar en cada uno constantemente y preguntarse sobre el otro. Si acaso eso pudiera ser algo bueno o malo, no lo sabía. 

- _Lo siento, Gohan, pero cuando el momento sea el correcto, la verdad será revelada por tu bien y el de Videl_ - se prometió mentalmente.   
  
  
  
  
_CONTINUARÁ..._   
  
  
  
**_Freetalk:_** Primero mi nota importante, que es olvido imperdonable y debió ir en el cap. 1....  
Dedico la Traducción Entera de esta maravillosa historia a una persona mas maravillosa aun, a mi querida Pollito, mejor Fan y Escritora de Gohan & Videl que he conocido. Gracias por el hermoso regalo que es **Checkmate** para mi ^_~... ¡mua! 

¡Me estoy divirtiendo con esta traduc...! Hail Miss Cline! and Thank you Very much! 

* Se le llama así en la version estadounidense. 


	3. Trae a tus Abuelos a la Escuela

**  
NORMAL FRIENDS FROM STRANGE PLACES**   
Por: Maria Cline   
Traducido por: Enya

  
  
  


Parte Dos:   
**"TRAE A TUS ABUELOS A LA ESCUELA"**

  
  
_**Nota:** Nadia, la estudiante es un personaje original basado en Nadia Rose con su total permiso y ayuda._   
  


Era un hermoso día mientras Trey caminaba hacia el edificio. El sol era brillante, los pajaros cantaban, y las ranas miraban aquella gran pose. Gohan corrio hacia él, saludandolo. 

- ¡Hola, Trey! 

- Hey... ¿ocurrió algo interesante de camino a la escuela? - preguntó Trey con curiosidad mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor. 

- Nah... solo venir directo a la escuela. Nada sucedió - confesó Gohan bajando la vista. 

Trey observó el rostro de Gohan. Ya no había ningun círculo oscuro alrededor de su ojo, ahí donde había tenido un gran moretón. 

- Parece que ese moretón se fue. 

- Sí, desapareció en solo dos horas. Justo como lo predije - comentó Gohan frotándo su ojo - una fortuna, también... mamá se habría enfermado de preocupación si hubiese sabido lo que sucedió. 

-¡Hey Trey, Gohan! ¿Han oído acerca del último superhéroe? -chilló Iresa emocionada corriendo hacia ellos. -¡Dicen que Sayaman tiene un compañero llamado Trigun! ¡Es tán... genial... con cuero y pistolas y todo! -Exclamó Iresa mientras Trey se ponía rojo -Escuché que es Sexy. 

-Oh, ¿de verdad?. Yo escuché que era temible... - espetó Trey sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse más rojas. Él nunca había oído a nadie describirlo como "genial" y "sexy". 

-Nah... ¡Él y Sayaman son grandiosos! - explicó Iresa -quiero decir... Sayaman es tan agradable y amigable, según lo que he oído... pero Trigun es... tan... varonil. Espero conocerlos algún día -suspiró mientras sus ojos se convertían en un par de corazones rosados. 

Gohan y Trey se pusieron rojos mientras bajaban la vista. Si descubrían su identidad, tendrían a un tropel de chicas detrás de ellos. Y eso era algo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría. 

-¡Ja!, ¡Esos dos son unos estúpidos! ¡Interrumpieron mi trabajo! -vociferó Videl acercándose -¡A Saiyaman le dispararon en un ojo y Trigun solo les disparó a todos!. ¡Saiyaman posa como si fuera un supermodelo y Trigun no tiene respeto por la vida! 

-¡Eso no es verdad! -exclamó Trey furiosamente mientras un pequeño cañón aparecía de la nada y aterrizaba sobre un coche. 

La alarma de este comenzó a sonar mientras Shapner exclamaba. 

-¡Mi coche! 

-¡Uups! - Trey desvió la vista, luchando con la urgencia de conjurar más armas. 

-Ese era mi coche favorito... - gruñó Shapner descontento. -¿De dónde salió ese estúpido cañon? 

-¡Nosotros mejor nos vamos a clase! - exclamó Gohan tomando la mano de Trey y conduciéndolo lejos. -"¡Trey, casi te descubres!" 

"¡No puedo evitarlo! Está en lo correcto, pero... algunas veces... tiene un gran ego" - arguyó Trey mientras se dirigían a sus casilleros y cogían sus libros. 

"Si... pero es bastante linda..." suspiró Gohan profundamente mientras Trey giraba sus tres ojos. 

-"Seguro que lo es para t" comentó Trey dirigiéndose a su clase de inglés. 

Tomaron sus lugares y Videl miró fijamente a Trey. 

-Trey... Trigun tenía un tercer ojo en su frente... ¿es, por alguna casualidad... tu padre? 

-¡De ninguna manera! Mi papá ni muerto usaría un arma. No es su estilo -objetó Trey sinceramente, agitando su cabeza. -Si mi papá estuviese peleando con un manojo de ladrones, lo haría con sus puños. 

-Muy bien... -respondió Videl apartando la mirada. 

Estaba frustrándose. La verdad, no le había molestado la ayuda, pero Trigun y Sayaman eran tan extraños. Saiyaman posaba y no parecía ser herido por las balas y Trigun se desvanecía y reaparecía varias veces. No podía dejar que ese par de locos peligrosos estuvieran alrededor peleando por el crimen sin autorización. 

"Espero que ya venga más gente rara por aqu" -rogó Videl. 

-Clase, el día de hoy me gustaría presentarles a una nueva estudiante - anunció la Señorita Glish mientras señalaba a una chica. 

Esta tenía una blanca y pálida piel con largo cabello negro. Estaba vestida con ropas oscuras y tenía un par de pequeñas alas negras en su espalda. Sobre su rostro había un par de elegantes y plateadas gafas de sol. 

-Hola... soy Kai Shi -se presentó Kai a sí misma. 

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la clase miraba perpleja a la chica. Casi todos en la escuela eran más animados y no del tipo gótico. Trey y Gohan eran los únicos que no parecían impresionados por su apariencia. 

-"Hay algo extraño en ella" -comentó Trey mientras levantaba su mandíbula. -Yo... hay algo en ella..." 

-"Si... su ki es extraño... eso es extraño..." -pensó Gohan de vuelta a Trey. 

Él había sentido muchos en su pasado, incluyendo muchos tipos de extraterrestres y al menos a un ser inmortal, pero nunca había sentido nada como Kai Shi, antes. Incluso, al mismo tiempo, juraba que la había visto al menos una o dos veces en su vida. 

-Señorita Shi, ¿algo más acerca de usted? 

-No, es todo -dijo la chica, mirando alrededor. -¿Dónde debería sentarme? 

-En cualquier lugar está bien -replicó la señorita Glish mientras Kai se alejaba y finalmente se sentó cerca de Iresa. 

Iresa tragó un poco de saliva. Había algo en Kai que la hacía temblar. El escaso aire alrededor de ella parecía frío e intimidante. 

-Hola... Soy Iresa Penca 

-Soy Kai Shi. Gusto en conocerte -replicó Kai mientras le sonreía ligeramente. 

-Soy Trey Troi -dijo Trey extendiéndole la mano -Y este es Gohan Son. 

-Encantada -replicó Kai, agitando la mano de Trey -entonces tu eres hijo de Ten... 

-Si... - murmuró Trey bajando la vista, en espera del usual "¿ese es un ojo real? o ¿qué tipo de trucos usa normalmente?" 

-Él es un hombre noble -comentó Kai -Deberías sentirte orgulloso de él. Se que sacrificaría su vida por los que ama. 

Trey y Gohan tragaron saliva mientras bajaban la vista. 

-Ok... bien... estás en lo correcto... -dijo Trey finalmente mientras sus mejillas se volvían muy rojas. 

-Ahora... tengo otro anuncio -dijo la señorita Glish interrumpíendo el conmovedor momento. -Como ustedes saben, mañana es el "Día 'Trae a tu Abuelo al Colegio' ", para un crédito extra, tienen que traer a su abuelo por ese día. 

Hubo varios gemidos a la vez. Los más fuertes, provenían de Videl y Trey, ambos eran los únicos sin al menos, un abuelo. 

- Señorita Glish... ¿Qué hacemos si uno de nosotros no tiene un abuelo? - preguntó Videl alzando la mano. 

-Oh... - la señorita Glish frunció el ceño, y replicó -entonces puedes traer a alguien mayor que haya tenido una gran influencia en su vida. -Bien, ¿Por qué no empezamos con nuestras lecciones?. 

La clase pasó rapidamente sin muchos incidentes excepto que todos mantenían la vista en la extraña chica nueva. Si bien, Gohan era... extraño... Kai Shi era casi atemorizante aún más de cerca. Su mera aura parecía tan extraña y a la vez tan fascinante. 

Finalmente, la clase terminó y el grupo fue a su siguiente clase. 

-Eso es interesante... -comentó Gohan, mientras él y Trey, iban a su próxima clase -Quiero decir... esa chica... Kai Shi... ella es... diferente... 

-Pero tan cool -murmuró Trey, suspirando -ella es tan... wow 

-¡¿Te gusta?! - cuestionó Gohan casi estupefacto. 

Si bien, no era del tipo que juzgaba a las personas al primer vistazo, tenía que admitir que Kai Shi era casi tan atemorizante como su madre en un mal día. 

-Bien... este... así que... ¿traerás a tu abuelo mañana? -preguntó Trey, cambiando de tema convenientemente. 

-¡Seguro! a mamá le gustaría que consiguiera tantos créditos extra como fuera posible. ¿Y tú? 

Trey suspiró profundamente. 

-No lo sé... no tengo ningún abuelo para hablar con él. Pero necesito ese crédito extra. 

-Bien... ¿no tuvo tu padre un sensei llamado "Maestro Tsuru"? -cuestionó Gohan, pensativo, recordando una de las historias que Bulma le había contado en su camino a Namek, hace un largo tiempo. 

-El maestro Tsuru odia a mi padre. El entrenó a papá para ser un asesino y papá se rehusó -explicó Trey -pensaré en algo. 

Miró hacia Videl, quien estaba caminando al lado de ellos. 

-"¡Oh no, Videl oyó todo!" -pensó Gohan frenéticamente -"Un momento... ella no oyó nada... todos saben que Ten es el padre de Trey y ella no nos oyó decir nada que me hiciera lucir raro." 

-¿Qué hay de tí, Videl? -preguntó Gohan interesado. 

-Hubo un viejo honmbre que fue un buen amigo mío -comentó Videl, mientras sonreía -incluso había estado ayudándome a entrenar. 

-Genial, no puedo esperar para conocerlo -comentó Gohan -¡mejor nos apuramos a la clase! 

El grupo se alejó corriendo para llegar a su próxima clase. Sin saber ninguno de ellos, que Kai Shi los observaba alejarse, sonrió levemente. 

-"Demasiado fuertes... demasiado potencial" - pensó, alejándose.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


¡Alto criminales! - imprecó Gohan haciendo poses - ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!, ¡Y no toleraré la maldad! ¡En nombre de los sayajines de todas partes, los castigaré! - vociferó apuntando hacia ellos. 

Los ladrones rieron ante la visión. 

-¿No es adorable? -rió uno de los ladrones y empezó a disparar con su pistola. 

-¡Oh vamos muchachos! ¿No saben que el crimen no paga? -preguntó Gohan mientras pescaba las balas y noqueaba a todos los criminales. 

-¿El crimen no paga? -repitió Trey mientras observaba en la distancia. Estaba en su forma de Trigun, con armas y todo, por si acaso. 

Gohan rió acercándose a Trey. 

-Se que no es tu estilo -espetó Gohan con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban. 

La escuela había pasado rapidamente para los dos y ahora estaban ocupados luchando contra el crimen, como Trigun y Saiyaman. Iban por turnos, así que uno vigilaba en caso de que el "héroe" necesitara apoyo. 

- Bien... tengo que irme y tener a mi "abuelo" listo -suspiró Trey mientras Trigun y Saiyaman entraban a un callejón y salían como Trey y Gohan. 

-Está bien. Yo también lo haré -respondió Gohan observando su reloj -Oh... mejor me apuro a llegar casa. 

-Yo también. 

Trey y Gohan se alejaron de prisa en direcciones opuestas. Ignorantes de que una figura en las sombras observaba con leve diversión.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


- Ahora, recuerde... necesito que se comporte por mi -advirtió Trey mientras manejaba rumbo a la escuela con el Maestro Roshi y la Tortuga en la espalda de este. 

-No dejaré que toque a ninguna chica -ofreció Tortuga agitando su aleta. 

-Se que lo harás -rió Trey aparcando el coche -¡Hemos llegado! 

Trey y el Maestro Roshi ayudaron a salir a la tortuga del coche, y el guerrero lo encapsulizó. 

-Por favor, no permitan que nada raro suceda hoy -rogó Trey en voz alta. 

-¡Hola! -saludó efusivamente Iresa mientras ella y una mujer mayor que lucía como Iresa podría verse en sesenta años, se acercaban -veo que trajiste a tu abuelo y... oh, ¡Que tortuga mas adorable! -exclamó Iresa mientras se inclinaba hacia la tortuga mascota. 

Roshi babeó mientras se estiraba hacia él... *ustedes saben* de Iresa, antes de sentir un pinchamiento en el suyo. 

-¡Agh! - Roshi brincó y se volvió para ver a la vieja mujer guiñando un ojo. 

-Hey, lindo equipo... -dijo la mujer mientras sonreía malevolamente al anciano. 

Roshi tragó saliva mientras se hacía unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Aunque nunca creyó ser atacado, no quería que lo hiciera alguién tan... viejo. Trey sonrió mientras se interponía entre el aterrorizado maestro Roshi y su "atacante" 

-Así que... ¿Esta es tu abuela? 

-Oh, si, esta es mi abuela Chalka. Abuela, este es Trey Troi, el adorable chico del que te hablé -presentó Iresa. 

Trey se sonrojó mientras estrechaba la mano de Chalka. 

-Hola señora. Es un placer conocerla. 

-Digo lo mismo, guapo... ¿quién es el chico tímido y la tortuga? 

El guerrero de los tres ojos tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. Había oído muchas cosas para describir al maestro Roshi: sabio, fuerte, pervertido, sucio y bastante anciano, pero nunca tímido. 

-Bien... en realidad no es mi abuelo. Pero entrenó a mi padre cuando era jóven -explicó Trey -es el Maestro Roshi y Tortuga la tortuga. 

-Muy bien... ¿es soltero? -preguntó Chalka mientras le daba un codazo a Roshi. 

-¡Soy un ermitaño y me gustaría permanecer así! -exclamó Roshi alejándose rapidamente. 

-Así es coincidió la tortuga acercándose y defendiéndolo. 

-Wow, es una tortuga veloz -dijo Iresa, admirada mientras observaba alrededor -¿Dónde está Gohan? 

-Probablemente viene hacia acá con su abuelo -replicó Trey mientras trataba de comunicarse mentalmente. No podía sentir a Gohan cerca. -espero que llegue a tiempo. 

-Quizá, pero el abuelo de Gohan vive a una buena distancia de aquí. Podría tomarle más de lo usual -espetó el maestro Roshi, acomodándose a la pesada tortuga en su espalda. 

-¿Puede cargar a esa pesada tortuga en su espalda?! -preguntó Chalka, impresionada por la fortaleza del anciano. 

-Oh... él lo hace todo el tiempo... es excelente para las piernas -explicó Trey mientras él y Roshi concordaban en entrar al colegio antes de ser más humillados. 

-¡Será mejor que nos apuremos a la clase! -los dos guerreros asintieron y se alejaron con la tortuga de Roshi a la espalda. 

Tan pronto como entraron al edificio, los usualmente atestados pasillos, estaban llenos de pared a pared con estudiantes y sus abuelos caminando por todos lados. Trey suspiró mientras tomaba su camino a la primera clase. 

"Desearía volar por encima de estos chicos" - pensó, volteando hacia atrás para ver que el maestro Roshi y la tortuga se habían desvanecido. 

-¡Maldición! -gruñó Trey mientras se agarraba las sienes. 

Había demasiada gente ahí afuera para que pudiera aislar la energía del maestro Roshi y la Tortuga. 

-"Maestro Roshi!" -pensó Trey dirigiendo su mensahej hacia donde creía que podía estar el Maestro Roshi. 

-"¡Estoy Bien! -replicó la voz del maestro Roshi asperamente -estoy algo perdido. No te preocupes, solo ve a tu clase, yo te encontrar" 

-"Tenga cuidado" -contestó Trey encaminandose hacia su clase. 

Tenía toda la confianza del mundo, de que el sabio hombre podría cuidarse a sí mismo. Después de todo, el maestro Roshi era uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo y aún podía enfrentarse a Mr. Satan en una pelea mano a mano. Su mayor preocupación era por las chicas que constituían una buena parte de la población, pero Tortuga podía encargarse de Roshi, si eso sucedía. Finalmente, Trey llegó a su salón y aspiró fuertemente en busca de aire. 

-Hombre...-suspiró de alivio mientras buscaba algún lugar. 

Se arrastró hasta su asiento y se acomodó exhausto. 

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kai Shi acercándose. 

-Estoy bien -sonrió Trey a la chica gótica -¿trajiste a alguien? 

-Si, traje a mi abuelo, Rio Shin, pero... -frunció el ceño mirando alrededor -lo perdí. 

-Si... yo perdí al Maestro Roshi en la entrada. Estoy seguro de que ambos llegarán aquí -comentó Trey mirándo alrededor -¿has visto a Gohan? 

La gótica solo agitó su cabeza. 

-No hoy. 

"Gohan, ¿dónde estás?" -pensó aturdido cuando sintió a alguien con algo de poder en la puerta. 

Trey y Kai miraron hacia la puerta para ver a Videl y a un hombre mayor con ella. Él era alto, con una larga trenza plateada y ojos oscuros. El hombre estaba vestido con un traje de peleador chino. 

Trey se tensó sintiendo su aura. Era claramente oscura con algo de malignas intenciones, si bien Videl había sido engreída, tenía un buen corazón, ¿por qué traería a alguien maligno con ella?. La vió sentarse con el misterioso hombre y este le echó una mirada a Trey. 

El corazón de Trey latió con fuerza, mientras apartaba la vista. Había algo extrañamente familiar en el hombre. 

-Hola Videl -saludó Trey mirando fijamente al hombre -¿es tu abuelo? -preguntó mientras sentía su aura crecer. 

-La verdad no. Este es Paitao. Él había estado entrenándome. 

Videl lo presentó. 

-Paitao, este es Trey Troi, el hijo de Ten. 

-Ya veo... -dijo Paitao, estrechando su mano -es un placer conocerte. 

Trey aceptó la mano y sintió el apretón. Era artificial, robótico, para su sensitivo tacto. 

-Si, bien, alguien que pueda entrenar a Videl debe ser muy fuerte -comentó Trey. 

-Si es... bastante fuerte -dijo Paitao mientras se soltaba. 

-¿Dónde está Gohan? -preguntó Videl mirando alrededor. -Siempre es uno de los primeros en estar aquí. 

-Probablemente tenga dificultades trayendo a su abuelo aquí -replicó Trey. 

Kai espetó. 

-Pero ellos deberán estar aquí, pronto. 

Paitao miró hacia la gótica y tragó saliva. 

-Y... ¿quién es ella? -tiritó ligeramente ante la visión. 

-Esta es Kai Shi, ella es nueva aquí -la presentó Videl -Kai, ¿trajiste a alguién? 

-Lo perdí en la multitud -replicó fríamente lanzandole una mirada dura a Paitao -pero debería estar aquí. 

-¡Hey! -exclamó el Maestro Roshi, mientras él, Tortuga y otro anciano se dirigían al interior del salón, mientras este último decía. 

-¡Whew!, ¡Que multitud! 

-¡Maestro Roshi, Tortuga!, ¡¿Qué sucedió?! -exclamó Trey, acercándose a los tres. 

-Oh... estaba distraído... y nos perdimos -explicó el Maestro Roshi, mientras Trey se golpeaba su tercer ojo oculto. 

-¡Abuelo! -exclamó Kai Shi acercándose al anciano. 

Era diferente a Kai Shi. Mientras ella era oscura y atemorizante aún con solo verla, el anciano parecía brillante, con un par de extraños aretes de forma rara, colgando de sus orejas y un extraño traje oriental de color azul. Trey inmediatamente notó que tenía el mismo tipo de aura que Kai Shi, pero no con la misma esencia. 

-Oh, yo también estaba distraído -explicó el abuelo de Kai -¡Jo jo jo! -rió mientras alzaba sus manos y hacía algunos gestos pervertidos - tan hermosas... tan firmes... nenas! 

-Abuelos -murmuró Kai agitando su cabeza -oh... bien. 

-¡Oh, Rio Shin, este es Trey Troi, el chico del que te estaba hablando. 

El maestro lo presentó. 

-Trey, este es Rio. Él y yo tenemos bastante en común. Je je je... tenemos los mismos pasatiempos. 

El rostro de Trey palideció mientras cuestionaba a la tortuga. 

-¿Están hablando de los "mismos pasatiempos" de los que yo creo que están hablando? 

La tortuga solo asintió. 

-Oh, si... dos de ellos. 

-"Gohan, ¿dónde estás?" -pensó Trey de nuevo, mirando otra vez al reloj. Dentro de cinco minutos la clase iniciaría y Gohan tendría problemas por llegar tarde. 

-Entonces... ¿Quiénes son tus... amigos? -preguntó el Maestro Roshi, sentándose y sus ojos cayeron en Paitoa. Paitoa le lanzó una mirada dura de vuelta y la tensión cayó sobre ellos. 

-¿Maestro Roshi? -preguntó Trey mentalmente a la vez que el anciano se tensaba. 

El Ermitaño Tortuga movió la cabeza y ordenó. 

"Mantén un ojo sobre él. Significa 'Problemas'". 

Trey asintió solemnemente. El Maestro Roshi, cuando la situación lo demandaba, podía ser completamente serio. Paitoa, sí es que acaso ese era su verdadero nombre, sonaba como "problemas. Entonces, Roshi miró hacia Kai Shi quien estaba hablando con Rio Shin y tragó saliva. Mientras Paitoa significaba "Problemas"; Kai simplemente era atemorizante. 

Había un extraño sentimiento acerca de ella que le hacía volver a pensar en la vez que había muerto hacía muchos años. Y aun así, sentía que podía confiar en ella. 

-¿Dónde está la señorita Glish? -preguntó Videl finalmente rompiendo la tensión. 

-No lo sé -admitió Trey mirando alrededor. 

Con todo lo que estaba pasando antes de la clase, le sorprendió que la profesora aún no hubiese aparecido. 

-Ella está enferma -dijo Rio cerrando los ojos -Oh si... ella está enferma... 

-Pero se pondrá mejor -comentó Kai cerrando sus ojos bajo sus lentes de sol. 

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? -preguntó Trey finalmente, estupefacto. 

-Oh... es un regalo. 

El anciano rió otra vez. Antes de que Trey pudiera preguntar más, un hombre gritó. 

-¡CLASE!! 

El grupo miró hacia adelante para ver a un extraño hombre con lentes y peinado afro, en su mano izquierda estaba un maletín y en la otra un látigo. 

-Clase, la señorita Glish está enferma, así que tomaré su lugar. Soy el Sr. Shuu su profesor sustituto. 

Todos lanzaron un bufido disconforme hacia el hombre, mientras este dejaba caer el látigo sobre el escritorio para que todos lo vieran. 

-¡Ahora, espero que todos aquí, sean perfectos; no hablen, no peleen y ninguno salga a menos que yo se los ordene hacerlo! -ordenó Mr. Shuu. 

Miró alrededor y vió a Tortuga. 

-¡¿Qué está haciendo esta tortuga aquí? 

-¡Él es un buen amigo mío! -exclamó el Maestro Roshi poniéndo sus manos sobre el caparazón de la tortuga. 

-¡No se admiten animales! -vociferó Shuu mientras tomaba su látigo. 

-¡Hey! ¡Usted no puede usar ese látigo! -ordenó Videl levantandose. 

-¡¿Quién es Usted jovencita, para ordenarme?! -demandó el Sr. Shuu alzando su látigo sobre su cabeza. 

Antes de que Videl pudiera contestar, Gohan entró corriendo por la puerta. 

-¡Lo siento, llegué tarde! -exclamó Gohan corriendo a su asiento. 

-Fue mi culpa -dijo Ox Satan mientras avanzaba pesadamente por la puerta -me extravié y Gohan tuvo que ayudarme. 

Hubo un jadeo colectivo. 

-Él es... enorme -murmuró Shapner mirando a Gohan y luego a su abuelo -ellos no pueden estar emparentados. 

¡¡SEÑOR SHUU!! -exclamó Gohan con miedo y furia a la vez. Sus ojos destellaron en verde, antes de controlarse de nuevo -¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ?! 

El Sr. Shuu tragó saliva y miró al chico, luego al abuelo. Soltó su látigo mientras recordaba al pequeño niño que casi le había roto la muñeca mientras dormía y la mujer maníatica que lo había lanzado por la ventana después de insultar a su esposo. 

-¡Oh no... no tú! -se lamentó mirando alrededor desesperadamente y brincando por la ventana. Afortunadamente era el primer piso y salió ileso. La clase miró a Gohan, estupefacta, mientras este miraba a los lados inocentemente. 

-Mmmh, ¿Eso significa que tendremos que conseguir otro sustituto? -cuestionó Gohan mientras todos se iban de cara. 

-Mejor voy... y busco al director para que envíe a otro sustituto ofreció Videl mirando a Gohan fijamente. 

¿Qué podría haber asustado de Gohan al Sr. Shuu tanto como para hacerlo brincar la ventana del primer piso? Gohan según las apariencias lucía como un chico agradable y normal, aunque extraño. La cabeza empezó a dolerle mirando a los recién llegados. 

"Necesito ayuda" - pensó Videl. 

-¡Hola! -una joven mujer saludó mientras entraba. Era tan alta como Videl, con el cabello a los hombros y lentes.- ¡Estaba caminando por aquí y noté que un hombre brincaba de la ventana! 

-Ese era nuestro profesor suplente -explicó Iresa -¡Gohan lo ahuyentó! 

-¡No lo hice!, ¡nunca lo había visto en mi vida! -mintió Gohan mientras reía. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabías su nombre? - cuestionó Videl. 

-Bien, bien... en este mismo instante, ustedes necesitan a un nuevo profesor y por pura coincidencia... ¡Yo soy uno!, me llamo María Cline y seré la sustituta de su sustituto - espetó Maria escribiendo en el pizarrón - Ahora... ¿podría preguntar el por qué hay tantas... personas mayores aquí? 

-Hoy es el Día "Trae a tus abuelos al Colegio" - replicó Gohan alzando su mano. 

-Bien... podríamos hacer que cada uno trajera a su abuelo al frente para una explicación. - dijo María, sonriendo. "Eso podría matar alguna vez". -Gohan, ¿Por qué no tú y tu abuelo pasan primero? "Es enorme..." -pensó María mirando hacia el gigante. 

-¡Muy bien! -condujo a Ox Satán al frente y dijo.-Mi nombre es Gohan Son y este es mi abuelo, por parte de mi mamá. Ox Satan. 

-¡Hola! -saludó -vengo del Monte Fly Pan. 

María observó alrededor para ver a varios estudiantes y abuelos, excepto por unas cuantas quijadas colgantes a causa del gigante. 

-¿Alguna pregunta?, ¿Si? 

Una estudiante llamada Nadia, alzó su mano y preguntó. 

-¿Satán es por diabólico o es un nombre? 

-Oh, bien... -Ox Satan miró al lado donde Gohan estaba indicando con la mano, que no dijera nada. 

-Es un apodo... que me dieron un grupo de personas. 

-Entonces, ¿si no lo es, qué hace usted? -preguntó Nadia. 

-Oh... yo... colecciono cosas... -replicó Ox Satan. 

-¿Cuál es su nombre verdadero? -preguntó Nadia de nuevo. 

-Oh, ese es Gyumaioh -respondió Ox Satán mientras otro viejo jalaba aire. 

-¿¡El Gyumaioh, Ox Satán!? -exclamó el viejo levantándose. 

Estaba vestido con un traje de explorador y sombrero de safari. 

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡usted es el legendario gigante que vivió en la montaña de fuego y tuvo una hija que podía matar dinosaurios con un simple disparo de su armadura mágica! 

Tanto Trey, el Maestro Roshi, Tortuga, y Gohan se agarraron la cabeza. Gohan comentó de repente. 

-No sabía que mamá tuviera una armadura mágica. 

-Oh si, era su favorita... pero la dejó pequeña... -suspiró Ox Satán. 

-¡Espere un segundo! ¿Estás diciendo que la implacable hija es tu madre?! -exclamó el explorador anónimo. -¡Eso es fascinante! ¡Yo he estado investigando por años para averiguar más acerca de tu familia! ¡¡Oí la leyenda de que el nieto de usted sería el más fuerte en el mundo!! 

Nadia se levantó y preguntó. 

-¡¿Gohan es el más fuerte?! 

Gohan miró a su alrededor y notó que todos, excepto por Trey y un puñado de otras personas, estaban mirándolo. 

-Abuelo... mejor detente... creo que se están poniendo un poco suspicaces... -susurró Gohan. 

-Sr. Ox Satán, ¿podría preguntarle, si su nieto es tan fuerte como usted? -preguntó Videl atrevidamente. 

-Eeerr... -Ox Satán murmuró mirando hacia Gohan quien agitaba su cabeza. Luego lanzó una mirada hacia su sensei, el Maestro Roshi. Él odiaba a los mentirosos y Ox Satán no quería hacerlo enojar. Por supuesto, Gohan deseaba una vida normal y él no podía permitir que su nieto mayor, fuese descubierto. Finalmente, pensó en la respuesta perfecta. 

-Gohan no está ni siquiera cerca de ser tan fuerte como yo -dijo sinceramente.-¡Mi hija Chi Chi, lo ha hecho estudiar desde que él tenía dos años!. 

Gohan y el Maestro Roshi asintieron en aprobación. Ambos podían decir que Ox Satán había escogido sus palabras cuidadosamente. Era verdad que Gohan y Ox Satan no tenían el mismo poder, pero Gohan era, lejos más fuerte que el gigante y la mayoría debía pensar que Gohan era mucho más débil. 

-Ya veo... -musitó Videl. 

-¡Bien... no todos los días tenemos a una leyenda viviente en el salón! -dijo María golpeando sus palmas -¿Por qué no pasa alguien más?. Señor Gyumaioh... por favor, ¿Puede sentarse al fondo del salón? 

-Seguro, Señorita Cline -contestó Ox Satán moviéndose pesadamente hacia la parte de atrás. 

Uno por uno los otros abuelos pasaron y dieron sus presentaciones. No fueron tan... interesantes como la de Ox Satán, pero al menos fueron cortas. Entonces, llego el turno de Trey. 

Trey, el Maestro Roshi y Tortuga sobre la espalda de Roshi fueron hacia el frente. 

-Hola, soy Trey y este es el sensei de mi padre, el Maestro Roshi -presentó Trey. 

María parpadeó dirigiéndose al Maestro Roshi y la tortuga. 

-Mmmmh... ¿esa es una tortuga marina en su espalda? -se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, mientras los otros asentían. 

-Hola, soy tortuga, amigo del Maestro Roshi -Dijo Tortuga alzando una aleta. 

-Bien... esta es la primera vez que conozco a una tortuga marina -rió María estrechando la aleta de Tortuga -¡Eres bastante adorable! 

El maestro Roshi se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras gruñía. Parecía como si cada linda chica que conociera, creyera que Tortuga era adorable. ¿Cómo podía ser un imán atrayendo nenas, si Tortuga era solo adorable?. Entonces notó que María estaba detrás y próxima a su brazo. 

-Je je... -rió mientras estiraba la mano hacia ella, cuando Trey se la golpeó. 

-¡No toque! -advirtió Trey mientras quitaba su mano con facilidad. 

-Oh... - murmuró María alejándose aliviada por su salvación. -entendí que dijiste sensei... ¿ustedes estudian artes marciales? 

-Mi padre es Ten, y yo estudié con él -explicó Trey. 

-Y yo ayudé a entrenarlo -exclamó el Maestro Roshi -soy bastante fuerte de hecho... ¡solía ser el más fuerte del mundo! ¡Soy conocido como el Legendario Kame Sennin! 

-¡Kame Sennin! -exclamó el explorado anónimo mientras brincaba -ya que... oí que usted podía destruir montañas por sí mismo. Y que... ¡incluso escuché que usted era inmortal y que tenía cerca de quinientos años de edad! 

-Trescientos -corrigió el Maestro Roshi mientras Gohan le lanzaba una mirada asesina. 

Inmediatamente, Trey se comunicó telepáticamente con él. 

-"¡Maestro Roshi!, ¡NO!, ¡No queremos ser descubiertos!" 

Afortunadamente Tortuga rió. 

-Oh, este Maestro Roshi... siempre tiene algo de extraño sentido del humor. Rió nerviosamente mientras los otros estudiantes reían también. 

-Oh... ya entendí -murmuró Shapner. 

Gohan y Trey se relajaron. María habló de nuevo. 

-Digo... ¿tu padre en realidad combatió en contra de los extraterrestres que destruyeron la ciudad del Oeste? 

-¿QUé? -Trey se estremeció mientras los recuerdos de la muerte de su padre lo llenaban. Era doloroso para él, el recordarlo, aun cuando su padre estuviese vivo y bien en esos momentos. 

-¿Hubo una ciudad del Oeste? -preguntó Iresa, mientras los otros estudiantes reflexionaban. 

-¡Si la hubo! -gritó María, furiosa de que esos estudiantes parecieran recordar al héroe de los Cell Games Mr. Satán, pero olvidarse de las ocasiones pasadas en que la tierra había estado en peligro. 

-¡Esos malditos extraterrestres destruyeron la ciudad del Oeste y mi hogar! -gruñó María mientras pasaba frente a la clase -de hecho... nunca supieron que sucedió con ellos... - advirtió María mirando malévolamente -dicen... que ahora ellos viven entre nosotros... observando y esperando... 

Gohan tragó saliva luchando con la urgencia de esconderse tras su asiento. No tenía idea de que la sustituta sería uno de los sobrevivientes o que supiera algo acerca de los sayajines. 

-De hecho... si logro oler a uno de esos bastardos alienígenas... -dijo María mientras topmaba un lápiz y lo utilizaba como una navaja -les cortaría sus cabezas... 

Gohan hizo varias muecas mientras se crispaba. 

-¡Y las colgaría en un rascacielos por los cabellos! 

Gohan se agarró la cabeza. 

-Y... y... 

María se detuvo y notó que todos estaban mirándola de forma extraña. 

-Y... ¡eso no es importante!, después de todo ¿qué posibilidad hay de que tengamos en estos momentos a un extraterrestre en este salón? -rió María soltando el lápiz. 

Trey y Gohan rieron nerviosamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro. 

-¿Puedo sentarme? -preguntó Trey. 

-Por supuesto... disculpen el pequeño exabrupto. Mi terapista había estado advirtiendome de esto -dijo María -¿El siguiente?. 

Kai Shi y Rio Shin se acercaron. María tragó saliva mientras se hacía a un lado, lejos de Kai Shi. Había algo en ella que hacía enfriar su piel. 

-Hola, soy Kai Shi y este es mi abuelo, Rio Shin -dijo Kai. 

-¡Hola! Soy Rio Shin y no he estado con una mujer en un largo tiempo -dijo Rio mientras miraba de reojo a María. 

-¡Abuelo, por favor! ¡No ahora! -exclamó Kai Shi mientras tomaba su mano -perdonelo. 

-Por supuesto... -murmuró María - ¿hay alguien más? 

-¡Yo! -dijo Videl mientras ella y Paitao se acercaban. 

-Soy Videl Satan y este es mi sensei, Paitao. 

-Hola, yo soy Paitao y voy a matarlos a todos ustedes, ¡empezando con Videl! - exclamó Paitao mientras giraba y se transformaba. Su traje se volvió oscuro y partes de su cuerpo se transformaron en partes cibernéticas. 

- ¡Yo no soy Paitao!, ¡Soy Tao Pai Pai! ¡El mejor asesino del mundo! 

- ¡Qué día más emocionante! - exclamó el explorador anónimo. 

- Primero Gyumaioh, luego el legendario Kame Sennin y ahora ¡el mejor asesino del mundo! ¡Wow! ¿Es verdad que usted puede matar a una persona solo con su cabello? 

-Por supuesto... perdóname Videl, pero esto debe hacerse -dijo Tao Pai Pai tomando a Videl por el brazo -tu verás... ¡mi reputación había sido estropeada después de que aquel niño arruinara mis planes! ¡Era poderoso!... ese mocoso de Goku... pero si te mato a tí y a toda la clase, ¡entonces seré conocido como el más grande asesino del mundo! 

-¡El gran sayaman te detendrá antes de que tengas la oportunidad -vociferó Gohan mientras se levantaba -¡y también Trigun! -agregó Trey parándose a un lado de Gohan. 

En ese instante no les importaba que sus verdaderas identidades fueran rebeladas. Todo lo que les interesaba era la seguridad de sus compañeros. 

-¿Y dónde están ellos? -se burló Tao Pai Pai mientras observaba alrededor. 

-No los necesito -murmuró Videl haciendole una llave al hombre y saltando lejos de él. 

-Lindo... -pero yo conozco tu estilo. 

Tao Pai Pai rió mientras se preparaba. 

-Y Videl no peleará sola -dijo el maestro Roshi acercándose y quitándose a Tortuga. 

-Tortuga cuida a los chicos por mí -dijo mientras brincaba hacia el frente y aterrizaba cerca de Videl. 

-¡Manténgase al margen de esto ciudadano! - ordenó Videl -¡Yo puedo con esto! 

El maestro Roshi recogió su bastón y la golpeó en la cabeza. 

-Conozco a este loco desde hace un largo tiempo -dijo -aun cuando ya no sea el campeón del mundo, ¡eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudar! Tu tienes que aprender que los verdaderos guerreros aceptan ayuda de otros, es un signo de humildad. 

Videl calló por un largo rato. Siempre había trabajado sola. Toda su vida había entrenado por su cuenta y trabajado sin pareja. De hecho, antes de que el desastrozo duo, Trigun y Sayaman llegaran, ella trabajaba sola. Ahora encaraba al asesino más grande del mundo con cada vida de sus compañeros en sus manos. Por una vez, necesitaba la ayuda de aquel viejo hombre. 

-Muy bien... solo sea cuidadoso. 

-¿Debería salir y usar el baño? - susurró Gohan a Trey. 

Trey frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza. 

-No puedes... -susurró de vuelta -demasiadas personas... además Videl puede encargarse de sí misma. 

-¡No podemos permanecer aquí y no hacer nada! -dijo Gohan mientras observaba a Videl, preocupado por su vida. Había algo de ella que él tenía que proteger. 

-Claro que no... -pensó Trey sonriéndo malévolamente - "no necesitamos movernos para ayudar" 

-"Oh..." -Gohan asintió mientras observaba la escena frente a ellos. 

-"Maestro Roshi, ¿necesita nuestra ayuda? - preguntó Trey telepáticamente. 

-"Solo permanezcan donde están" -sugirió Roshi -"si los necesitamos, lo sabrán" 

-Hombre... -gimió Gohan mirando ansiosamente. 

Videl tronó sus nudillos mientras ella y el maestro Roshi se lanzaban sobre el asesino y empezaban a darle de puñetazos y golpes. 

Tao Pai Pai evadía y esquivaba a los dos y reía. 

-¿Esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer? 

Videl y el maestro Roshi gruñeron a la vez,en frustración. El hombre había aumentado su poder a través de los años. Repentinamente Videl recordó que estaban en un salón de clases lleno de estudiantes asustados y ancianos confundidos. 

-¡Fuera de aquí - gritó Videl apuntando haca la ventana todavía abierta -¡ahora! 

-¡Sí!, ¡Demosle algo de sitio a estos chicos! -concordó Gohan mientras pensaba -"y quizás eso me dé una oportunidad para que aparezca el Gran Saiyaman". 

Gohan cogió inmediatamente a Tortuga y brincó a través de la ventana. 

-¡Vamos! -asintió Trey mientras los otros estudiantes y ancianos corrían y brincaban a través de la ventana. Afortunadamente, todos los ancianos estaban en bastante buenas condiciones físicas, al igual que los estudiantes. 

Trey y Ox Satan fueron los últimos en brincar fuera. Cuando el gigante cayó, el suelo tembló y todos los de alrededor estuvieron a punto de caer. Trey aterrizó cerca de Ox Satán con un poco más de gracia. Miró hacia la ventana y suspiró. 

-Muy bien... volveré allá a ayudar a Videl -espetó Trey finalmente mientras sentía el nivel de poder de Videl y el Maestro Roshi disminuir lentamente. -Ese hombre es el archi enemigo de mi padre -gruñó Trey. 

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! -exclamó Iresa mientras cogía la mano de Trey. -¡Sé que eres fuerte... pero él es el más grande asesino del mundo! ¡Podrías morír! 

Trey tomó la mano de Iresa firmemente y le dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente. 

-Estaré bien. Lo prometo. 

-Él está en lo correcto -susurró Kai Shi acercándose -Trey debe ayudar a Videl... además, él es más fuerte de lo que la mayoría cree. 

Trey sintió algo extraño mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Kai Shi. Se sintió más confiado que antes. 

-Gracias, Kai. 

-Muy bien... solo sé cuidadoso -rogó Iresa mientras las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos. 

-Lo prometo -respondió Trey brincando de vuelta hacia la ventana. Todos excepto Ox Satán, Kai Shi y Rio Shin jalaron aire en desacuerdo. Trey era capaz de brincar 15 pies a través de una ventana con facilidad. 

Shapner agitó su cabeza y entonces notó que Tortuga estaba en una cabina telefónica hablando. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para hacer una llamada que a nadie se le había ocurrido? Tortuga se acercó diciendo. 

-Llamé a la policía. Ellos estarán aquí pronto. 

-Espera un segundo... ¿dónde está Gohan? - preguntó Shapner mirando alrededor - no me digan, ¿el nerd corrió a su casa con su mami? 

-¡No! -saltó Tortuga dirigiéndose a Shpaner -él fue en busca de Sayaman. 

-¿Cómo podrá ese nerd localizar a Sayaman? No es como si pudieras encontrarlo en este momento... - argumentó Shapner inclinándose y entonces cayó en la cuenta: "estoy discutiendo con una tortuga". 

-¡Ja! ¡Tú no conoces a Gohan como yo! - rió Tortuga dirigiendose hacia Ox Satán. 

-Espero que Chichi no lo averigue... - murmuró Ox Satan - le dará un ataque. 

- ¡saludos ciudadanos! - se oyó una voz profunda, haciendo que el grupo mirara hacia arriba. 

- ¡Mirén, arriba en el cielo! - exclamó Iresa. 

- ¿Es un dinosaurio? - preguntó un estudiante. 

- ¿Es un aerocoche? - peguntó otro. 

- ¡No! - respondió Gohan aterrizando - Es... - hizo un montón de poses y exclamó - ¡El Gran Sayaman! Sobre las cabezas de Ox Satán y Tortuga aparecieron gotas de sudor, viendo a Gohan coger su capa dramáticamente y cruzarla a través de su cuerpo. - Tengo entendido que hay un pequeño problema en su colegio - afirmó con una muy profunda y determinada voz. 

- ¡Si, Saiyaman, Videl, Trey y el anciano Maestro Roshi están allá luchando contra ese asesino! - Exclamó Iresa - ¡tienes que salvarlos, Gran Sayaman! 

- ¡¿Trey?! - exclamó Gohan con su voz normal. 

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Iresa, perpleja. 

Gohan tragó saliva mientras miraba a su alrededor y empezaba a ponerse rojo. 

- "Ejem" ¡no, por supuesto que no! ¡Solo estoy sorprendido de que un inocente ciudadano se haya atrevido a luchar contra un poderoso asesino como Tao Pai Pai! 

- ¿Cómo sabes acerca de Tao Pai Pai? - cuestionó el viejo explorador. 

- ¡Gohan me lo dijo todo! - replicó Saiyaman. 

María miró cuidadosamente al hombre y preguntó. 

- ¿Nos hemos visto? 

- ¡No! ¡lo siento! - respondió Gohan brincando hacia la ventana - ¡tengo que ir a combatir la maldad! - vociferó. 

Ox Satá y Tortuga suspiraron mientras agitaban sus cabezas. Los dos sabían cuan... ingenuo había sido Goku y a pesar de toda la tutoria de Chi Chi, Gohan parecía ir por el mismo camino.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Gohan aterrizó en la ventana y vió a Tao Pai Pai y Videl peleando mientras Trey miraba con precaución. Trey echó un vistazo y le dijo telepáticamente. 

-"¿Qué paso?" 

Gohan miró confundido hacia los tres que peleaban. 

-"¿Trey, no deberías estar ayudando?" El joven agitó la cabeza. 

- No... no aún... Videl puede cuidarse a si misma en este momento." 

Gohan vió como Tao Pai Pai enviaba a Videl al suelo. Cada fibra de su ser semisayajin rogaba por unirse a la pelea. Su amiga y casi rival, Videl, podría resultar herida. 

"¡No puedo permitir que Videl sea derrotada de esa manera!" - exclamó Gohan volando hacia Tao Pai Pai y cogiendolo del pecho - ¡detente villano! ¡Yo, el Gran Sayaman estoy aquí para derrotarte! 

- ¿Villano? - murmuró el maestro Roshi desconcertado por el tonto dialogo. 

- ¡Sayaman! - chilló Videl mientras Sayaman sostenía al asesino por la garganta. 

- ¿Estás bien, Videl? - preguntó Sayaman, confundido por la expresión furiosa de Videl. 

- ¡No! ¡esta es mi batalla! ¡No tienes derecho a jugar al héroe por mi! - gritó Videl - ¡es mi culpa que este loco esté aquí! ¡Yo lo traje aquí por el hecho de ser la hija del campeón del mundo! 

Lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Videl y dijo - ¡No tienes idea de la presión que significa ser el hijo del defensor de la tierra! 

El rostro de Gohan se suavizó debajo de su casco. 

- Quizás, si lo se. - dijo Gohan bajando al hombre - Muy bien... puedes pelear con él. 

Videl suspiró aliviada y se preguntó cuan fuerte podía ser Saiyaman si podía atrapar a Tao tan rápido. 

- Gracias, Saiyaman. 

- ¡No hay problema Videl! - respondió Saiyaman dirigiéndose a la ventana y colocandose cerca de Trey - "no sabía que Videl estuviese tan presionada por ser la hija de Mr. Satán" - pensó Gohan. 

- "Ni yo" - admitió Trey cruzando sus brazos mientras veía a Videl golpear a Tao duramente con sus puños. "Ella se está abriendo contigo..." - comprendió Trey sonriendo torvamente. 

Gohan no escuchó a la voz dentro de su cabeza. En su lugar, sacó una enorme bandera de no se supo dónde, de color rojo y una gran "V" de color negro en el medio y empezó a corear. 

- ¡Videl! ¡Videl! ¡Ella es nuestra chica! ¡Ella es la más fuerte de todo el ancho mundo! 

Trey cayó de cara mirando aquel espectáculo. - "¿De dónde sacó esa bandera?" - se preguntó con incredulidad. 

Videl sonrió ligeramente por la porra. La verdad, era un poco vergonzoso, pero el gesto era dulce a su manera. 

- ¡Vamos, acabemos con esto! - gritó Tao Pai Pai apuntando con su dedo y cargando. Estaba cansándose de la larga pelea y la sacudida que le había dado el Gran Sayaman. 

Trey jadeó gritandole a Gohan mentalmente, "¡Gohan! ¡Tao le va a disparar a Videl!" 

Gohan paró sus porras y se concentró. Casi podía ver el dedo de Tao cargando un devastador disparo. "¡Maldición!" 

"¡Videl no puede defenderse contra la explosión de un Ki!" - advirtió Trey - "¡Forma un escudo alrededor de ella y el Maestro Roshi sin ponerte delante de ellos!" 

Gohan miró a Trey, preguntandole verbalmente - ¿Cómo? 

Trey quitó su bandana ligeramente para mostrar una parte de su tercer ojo y concentrarse. Una pared de energía invisible se disparó de su cuerpo, interponiéndose entre el Maestro Roshi, Videl y Tao Pai Pai. 

"¡Rápido!, ¡crea una barrera en el otro extremo! ¡Esta no parece lo suficientemente fuerte. Tenemos que contener la explosión!" 

Gohan asintió a la idea. A pesar de que Trey pudiera ser más débil, su tercer ojo le debía dar algun tipo de perspectiva sobre el Ki que él apenas podía entender. Enfocó hacia afuera y creó otra barrera enfrente del escudo de Trey. 

¡¡Ha!!! - gritó Tao Pai Pai mientras su mano se transformaba en una gigantesca pistola y disparaba hacia Videl. Videl gritó horrorizada mientras se cubría con sus manos en un futil intento por bloquear el disparo. La luz la encegueció mientras ella gritaba. 

Videl espero por la muerte y sin embargo, no sintió nada. Lentamente, casi sin atreverse, abrió sus ojos para ver que toda la pared donde había estado la ventana había desaparecido y el salón entero quemado, a excepción de Trey, Tao Pai Pai, el Maestro Roshi, Saiyaman y ella misma. 

- ¿Yo, estoy...viva? - murmuró mientras miraba sus manos. - ¿Cómo?. 

Escuchó un suspiro de agotado alivio y vio que Trey se frotaba la frente como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Saiyaman hacía lo mismo. No pudo entender como o por qué, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que ellos habían sido los responsables de alguna manera. 

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste...? - preguntó Tao Pai Pai y entonces miró a los dos en shock. "¡Estos dos debieron ser los responsables! ¡La chica estaba completamente en shock!... ¡Trey es mucho mpas fuerte que su padre! y Saiyaman..." Él miró fijamente al guerrero y gruñó, "¿Podría ser? Era poderoso y posiblemente tenía la edad correcta... y sería lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer esas porras." 

- ¡Tendré mi venganza contra ti, Goku! - gritó a todo pulmón y huyó del salón. 

- ¿Goku? - repitió todo mundo perplejo. 

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Goku, fue el ganador del vigésimo tercer Torneo! ¡Era super fuerte y había rumores de que él podía volar! - exclamó Videl dirigiendose hacia Saiyaman y mirando su máscara - Tu aún luces como él... Goku - espetó Videl confiadamente. 

- ¡No soy Goku! - insistió Saiyaman sinceramente - Yo quiero decir... Goku es... bien... 

- ¡Ja! - sonrió Videl - ¿Entonces, por qué no te quitas la máscara y me lo pruebas? 

- Mejor no - dijo Gohan echandose hacia atrás. Videl caminó hacia él de nuevo. El Maestro Roshi y Trey vieron como Gohan caminaba hacia atrás, seguido de Videl. Finalmente Gohan dio otro paso, solo para toparse con el vacío y caer. 

- ¡Waah! - gritó Gohan antes de que Videl atrapara su mano y lo jalara. 

- ¡Te atrape! - murmuró Videl sosteniendo su mano. 

Videl y Gohan se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato, mientras se sostenían las manos. 

- Gracias... - contestó Gohan mientras sonreía - casi caigo. 

- No...es nada - replicó Videl bajando la mirada para ver que aún sostenía su mano enguantada. La soltó y cruzó sus brazos - Deja de mentirme, Goku. 

- ¡No soy Goku! - repitió Gohan moviendose a un lado y posando - ¡¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!!! ¡¡ARRIBA... arriba... y me voy!!! 

Con esto, dió un brinco en el aire y en un destello de luz, se desvaneció. 

- Aja... - murmuró Videl mientras sonreía maliciosamente - Seguro... Goku. Averiguaré todo sobre ti y tus secretos. 

Sobre las cabezas del Maestro Roshi y Trey aparecieron enormes gotas de sudor; mientras, Trey pensaba. 

"Al menos no tiene idea de que Saiyaman, es en realidad Gohan."   
  
  
  


CONTINUARÁ   
  
  
  


* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Cuando empiezo algo es con la convicción de que voy a llegar hasta el final; ya que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Y esta historia no será la excepción.   
Asi que pido disculpas por la tardanza a los pocos lectores de este estupendo Fic de Maria Cline, gracias por esperarme. Actualmente, voy a mitad del cuarto, no se cuando lo acabaré, solo espero que pueda ser constante como hasta ahora para entregarlo en menor tiempo que este, ya que traducir es una tarea complicada y laboriosa, que requiere mucho cuidado. 

Pollito, espero que disfrutes mucho este nuevo capítulo. 

Besos a todos :**** 


	4. Tiendas, Colas y Psiquicos Muertos

**  
NORMAL FRIENDS FROM STRANGE PLACES**  
Por: Maria Cline  
Traducido por: Durma Vrer

Parte Cuatro:  
**"TIENDAS, COLAS Y PSIQUICOS FORMALMENTE MUERTOS..."**

_**Nota:** Nadia, la estudiante molesta, es un inserto de la escritora Nadia Rose. _

Era un día tranquilo, mientras los estudiantes de la Orange Star High School se reunían en el césped y miraban con incredulidad el enorme agujero en la escuela. Hacía tan solo una hora, un desagradable asesino llamado Tao Pai Pai, había llegado y estado a punto de destruir la escuela y matar a todos los estudiantes. Sin embargo, gracias a Videl, Saiyaman, el Maestro Roshi y Trey, el asesino fue detenido y todo mundo estaba a salvo. Los ancianos habían sido escoltados lejos, y los estudiantes estaban esperando a ser recogidos. Sin embargo, había una cuestión que no había sido respondida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que las clases están canceladas? - preguntó Gohan mirando las resquebrajadas paredes del cuarto.

-Estoy tan preocupado que... - comentó el Director Nobody golpeando su pipa. sigh -y se suponía que esto iba a ser un agradable y pacífico "Trae a tus Abuelos a un día de Escuela", quizás debí aceptar la idea de la Sub Directora Fife e invitar a Bulma Briefs y su familia al colegio para una lectura sobre la fabricación de cápsulas y el manejo de una corporación.

-Me siento profundamente apenada -se disculpó Videl sentidamente a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas -yo traje a ese maníatico aquí y por un poco y todos son asesinados... -se sentía humillada por todo el incidente. El agradable viejo al que ella había acudido había resultado ser un frío asesino de clase mundial.

-Está bien -la confortó Gohan -Solo cometiste un error. Después de todo, somos humanos.

Trey mostró una sonrisa torcida, pensando _O en tu caso, mitad humano._

-Y... bien... todo está bien. -continuó Gohan poniendo un brazo confortante alrededor de los hombros de Videl.

Videl sonrió ligeramente mientras asentía. Era una de esas sonrisas débiles que Piccolo mismo había obsequiado alguna vez

-Quizá... además, hay una cosa buena en todo esto -sonrió malévolamente -Creo que sé más sobre ese tonto Saiyaman.

Gohan tragó saliva mientras una gota de sudor le corría por la cabeza. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. ¿Qué tal si Videl pensaba que era el hijo de Goku o que él en verdad era Saiyaman? Todo lo que quería era una vida normal entre gente normal y no podría hacer eso si todos en el mundo sabían que él podía volar.

-Oh, ¿de veras?

-Si, pero... -suspiró -no puedo decírtelo, porque Saiyaman podría tener una buena razón para mantener su identidad en secreto. Pero lo encontraré y a ese Trigun y los confrontaré -Juró Videl a la par que Gohan volvía a tragar saliva.

Volteó hacia Trey y le preguntó -¿puedo hablar contigo... a solas?

Trey asintió una vez mientras Videl señalaba hacia un callejón conveniente. Gohan pareció confuso mientras los observaba ir hacia el callejón y enfocó sus sensitivos oídos de Semisayajin.

Videl miró alrededor y susurró -¿Recuerdas que sucedió?

-Si, lo recuerdo... también recuerdo lo que ese hombre le dijo a Saiyaman. ¿Estás segura sobre lo que él dijo? -cuestionó Trey con una falsa inseguridad en su voz.

-Estoy segura -confirmó Videl cruzándose de brazos. -he visto fotos de Goku unas cuantas veces, tomadas durante el 23 Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Ese extraño cabello alborotado quedó grabado en mi mente. Y había rumores de que el podía volar y hacer cosas que los humanos normales no podían. -explicó Videl -Voy a encontrarlo.

-¿Y qué si esta muerto -opinó Trey -y esa es la razón por la que no apareció en el 24o Torneo?

-No -Videl agitó su cabeza -Tengo el presentimiento de que... Goku es nuestro hombre.

-Pero... Tú no conoces nada respecto a él ¿Por dónde piensas empezar? -cuestionó Trey tratando de pensar en una buena razón sobre el porque Goku no podía ser Saiyaman, sin revelar el secreto de Gohan.

-Simple... el Torneo. Ser la hija de Mr. Satan tiene sus ventajas. -explicó Videl -solo quiero hacértelo saber a ti... así que no le digas a nadie más sobre lo que estoy haciendo. Respeto a Saiyaman...él es un buen hombre...

Desde la distancia, Gohan sonrió un poco para si mismo al oír que Videl hacia un cumplido para Saiyaman. Por un momento no había estado seguro de si Videl aún le gustaba. Ahora, Videl parecía respetarlo de verdad como un compañero que servía a la ley.

-A pesar de las estúpidas poses que hace... -finalizó Videl mientras Gohan se iba de cara. _¿Son tan malas mis poses?_ se preguntó el aludido.

-Te prometo que no le diré a nadie , que Goku posiblemente sea Saiyaman -dijo Trey sinceramente mientras le daba la mano -Y me aseguraré que el Maestro Roshi no le diga nada a nadie tampoco.

-Gracias -Videl asintió mientras se alejaba -Tengo que ir ha hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones... no habrá escuela por hoy de todas formas. ¿Qué hay de ti y Gohan?

-No sé... quizá... vayamos al centro comercial... o algo -replicó Trey encogiéndose de hombros.

Videl suspiró agitando su cabeza. Era en momentos como ese que ella envidiaba a la gente normal como Gohan. Gohan era de aquel tipo de persona que más probablemente nunca hubiese entrenado ni un solo día de su vida o tenido que arriesgar su cuello para luchar contra el mal. No podía dejar de pensar en ser normal como Gohan e incluso como Trey, por un momento. -Oh, bien... no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas -murmuró Videl alejándose.

Trey observó a la chica alejarse y suspiró. Podía sentir un cierto nivel de ansiedad. Videl no tenía ni idea de cuan lejos y cuan cerca estaba en realidad de la verdad.

-_¿Escuchaste eso Gohan?_ -preguntó Trey telepáticamente.

-_Cada palabra_ -replicó Gohan acercándose al muchacho. -_¿Qué podríamos hacer con Videl? Tú la conoces mejor que yo. ¿Crees que sea capaz de averiguar acerca de mi?_

Trey frunció el ceño mientras lo ponderaba.

-Bien... Videl es muy terca... iría hasta el otro mundo y de vuelta por averiguarlo. Pero... Goku no es exactamente uno de los peleadores mejor conocidos en el mundo. Demonios, él es un misterio para el público... tu secreto está seguro... por un tiempo.

-Hombre... -gimió Gohan mientras bajaban por la calle. -¿Ahora qué? No habrá clases a causa de ese estúpido ataque y no estoy de humor para patrullar -hizo un puchero y dijo -Mis poses no son tan malas.

Trey rió para sí.

Gohan no parecía tomar en cuenta los comentarios de Trey Videl burlándose de las poses de Saiyaman, había dejado en shock a Gohan.

-Quizás, deberías trabajar en tus poses por un largo rato -sugirió Trey -De todas formas, ¿has pensando en comprarte algo de ropa nueva?

-¿Ropa nueva? -repitió Gohan mirando hacia abajo, a su camiseta blanca, chaleco y pantalones rojos. -¿Por qué?

-Porque... bueno... la gente cree que eres un friki -admitió Trey -Y... bueno... si quieres impresionar a Videl sin tener que levantar autobuses, entonces tienes que vestir mejor.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Yo no quiero impresionar a Videl! -negó Gohan mientras se ponía de un brillante color rojo.

-Bien... ok... pero aún necesitas nuevas ropas. -Insistió Trey -puedo comprarte un par de vestimentas -comentó mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes.

La mandíbula de Gohan cayó mientras veía aquel enorme fajo de dinero que Trey sostenía.

-¿Cómo conseguiste tanto? -exclamó mientras lo observaba fijamente. Sabía que Chaoz había sido un emperador, pero eso había sido hacia mucho tiempo y Ten llevaba una vida sencilla.

-Yo...vendí todas las armas que conjuré, en el mercado negro -replicó Trey calmadamente.

Gohan se las arregló para colocar su mandíbula en su lugar y agitó su cabeza -Trey... hombre... algunas veces puedes ser tan extraño y otras bastante genial.

-¿Comparado contigo? -preguntó Trey alzando una ceja. Sabía que Gohan era tan normal como él solo podía serlo. Mientras que él tenía una madre con doble personalidad y un padre con tres ojos, el padre de Gohan había sido un extraterrestre y había peleado contra extraterrestres.

-¿Yo, yo soy normal. -insistió Gohan mientras Trey movía la cabeza -no quiero nada de ropa nueva. ¡Además, mamá escogió estas para mi!

-Exacto! -suspiró Trey mientras agarraba a Gohan por el brazo -Vamos...

-¿Qué hay de malo con las ropas que escogió mi mamá? -preguntó Gohan dejando que el ligeramente más alto pero más débil guerrero lo jalara al Centro Comercial.

-Te lo explicaré...

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Después de una breve caminata de diez millas hacia el centro comercial y una rápida a llamada a la mamá de Gohan sobre su visita, Gohan aun estaba algo confuso.

-Entonces... ¿los hijos adolescentes no permiten que sus madres escojan sus ropas?

-¡Así es! ¡Yo no dejo que ninguna de mis dos madres lo haga! -explicó Trey -¡Y una de ellas es una motorista! Sin embargo... deberías ver algunas de las cosas que mis madres escogen para mi... -tembló -la mitad es completamente ñoña y la otra mitad, ¡me acarrearía problemas con la policía!

-¡Ugh!

Los dos finalmente llegaron al centro comercial y Gohan no pudo hacer más que mirar maravillado.

-Esta es la primera vez... que estoy en un centro comercial... -murmuró Gohan observando alrededor como un niño pequeño en una dulcería.

Trey movió la cabeza y le pidió.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, ¿Por favor?

Gohan salió de su asombro y sonrió avergonzadamente

-Lo siento.

Trey rió ante la expresión de Gohan. "Podrá ser el guerrero más fuerte en el mundo, pero aún es humano" -pensó lanzando un suspiro.

Entonces, la avergonzada expresión de Gohan se transformó en miedo mientras tragaba aire.

-¡¿K-Kai!

Trey miró detrás de él y vio a Kai Shi parada ahí. Aún emitía esa extraña aura temible que parecía ser como su aroma. Le tomó toda su concentración no salir corriendo de miedo.

-Hola -saludó Kai simplemente, acercándose -¿De compras?

-¡Oh, si! Estoy ayudando a Gohan a conseguir algo de vestuario nuevo -contestó Trey señalando a Gohan -porque quiere impresionar a Videl.

-¡No es cierto! -replicó Gohan -¡no estoy haciendo esto para impresionar a Videl!

-Muy bien... ¿hay algún problema si me uno a ustedes? -preguntó Kai, interesada.

Trey y Gohan se miraron el uno al otro y luego a la vestimenta de Kai Shi. El atuendo gótico de Kai Shi no era exactamente lo deseado para vestir a Gohan.

-Mmmmh... seria agradable pero... necesitamos hacer esto por nosotros mismos. Tú sabes... cosa de chicos. -contestó Gohan mientras asentía.

Kai Shi ladeó la cabeza y contestó.

-Pensé que los chicos no iban juntos de compras.

-¿No van? -repitió Gohan a la vez que Trey y Kai Shi daban de cara al suelo.

-La mayoría de los chicos no... pero tú necesitas ropa nueva y solo yo tengo el sentido de la moda necesario para hacerte lucir... cool. -comentó Trey señalando su propia vestimenta -no te ofendas Kai Shi... pero... bueno... tu tipo de ropa... -tartamudeó Trey señalando hacia su vestimenta gótica oscura y alas -No es del tipo para Gohan.

Gohan dio un paso atrás mientras Kai Shi se miraba a si misma y asentía.

-Yo entiendo -dijo simplemente, alzando su mano -Buena suerte...

Gracias -respondió Gohan agitando la mano de Kai. Por un segundo, sintió un extraño escalofrío corriendo por su espalda soltando su mano -aaaah... gracias.

Kai Shi sonrió mientras se alejaba. Y por un ligerísimo segundo, Gohan pudo jurar que sus pequeñas alas se habían agitado. Salió de su ensueño y dijo.

-Muy bien... vamos.

Los dos caminaron a lo largo de los pasillos y rieron mientras se metían a varias tiendas y probaban la ropa. Gohan pasó duros momentos tratando de decidir que vestir ya que Trey había estado muy exigente sobre lo que era bueno y lo que no.

Gohan salió del vestidor portando una camiseta roja y pantalones caqui.

-No está mal... -comentó Trey desde su asiento -pero luce idéntico a lo que Krilin viste usualmente.

-Oh... -Gohan corrió de vuelta y volvió vestido con una camiseta azul oscuro, camisola blanca, jeans azules, y una gorra de beisbol. -¿Y bien?

-Mejor... -asintió Trey en aprobación.

-Genial. -Gohan cambió de ropa y abandonaron la tienda cargados con algunas bolsas -Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos comer?

La mandíbula de Trey cayó pensando en lo que tendría que pagar por la comida de Gohan. La mayoría de las tiendas de comida en el lugar no podían alimentar a alguien como Gohan para llenar el estómago.

-Solo un tentempié.

-¡Bien!

Cinco super hamburguesas y tres mega batidos de chocolate después...

-Eso fue grandioso... -comentó Gohan frotándose el estómago mientras Trey pagaba. -Gracias por pagar por mi, Trey.

-No... hay problema -contestó Trey observando su menguado fajo de efectivo. "Parece que será mejor vender algo de mi armamento" Pensó aturdido mientras Gohan se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

-Bien... será mejor que volvamos pronto. Mamá tendrá un ataque si llego tarde.

Gohan y Trey levantaron sus bandejas y empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Trey echó un vistazo hacia Gohan y vio para su sorpresa un largo café y velludo lazo colgando de la espalda baja de Gohan.

La quijada de Trey quedó colgando mientras se detenía y miraba aquel lazo.

-Gohan... ¿compraste algo peludo a la menor oportunidad?

-¿Eh? -Gohan miró hacia su espalda -Es mi cola... -no la tenía... ¡¿MI COLA! -gritó mientras agarraba su propia cola por el final y casi se desmayaba por el dolor. -¡¡Oh, por...! ¡¿Cómo! ¡¿Cuándo! ¡¿Por qué! -se preguntó mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor y entonces se calmo -Mamá va a sufrir un ataque -concluyó mientras Trey daba de cara al piso. El muchacho se puso de pie y notó que la gente ahora se le quedaba mirando fijamente a Gohan.

_Grandioso... estamos haciendo una escena_ -rió Trey nerviosamente tomando a Gohan y empujándolo hacia la cafetería más cercana. Después de un rápido examen para asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro, Trey ordenó.

-¡Córtala, rápido!

Gohan agitó su cabeza mientras iba hacia el muro.

-No puedo... ¡no quiero perder mi cola de nuevo!

Trey frunció el ceño acercándose a Gohan.

-Gohan, ¿tú quieres ser un adolescente normal, cierto?

Gohan asintió.

-¡Los adolescentes normales no tienen colas de mono!

Gohan miró a Trey y luego a su peluda cola erizada.

-Ellos tampoco tienen tres ojos -respondió Gohan fríamente.

Trey tiró de su bandana para revelar su tercer ojo y este brilló.

-¡No puedo perder mi tercer ojo! No es posible! Esto es algo con lo que nací. Si lo pierdo, ¡quedaría ciego!

Estaba furioso. Su tercer ojo podía lucir extraño pero no era una debilidad para él y no pondría al mundo en jaque si hubiese luna llena. En ese instante, sintió dolor a causa de su amigo.

-Y yo nací con mi cola -razonó Gohan -Por favor, debes entender... Yo... extraño mi cola. -suspiró Gohan observando el peludo apéndice -Es una parte de mi e incluso me ayudo a salvar a mi padre cuando Vegeta llegó por primera vez a este planeta. Yo no quiero perderla a menos que sea necesario. No hay más luna llena así que... es inofensiva.

Trey miró a la cola y luego a Gohan. Podía recordar todas las veces que se sintió algo tentando a usar las Esferas del Dragón para remover su tercer ojo y parecer más un chico normal. Pero su tercer ojo provenía de su padre y eso significaba muchas veces su sabiduría y su balance. Trey podía entender completamente como se sentía Gohan.

-Muy bien... pero ¿cómo podemos esconderla?

Gohan frunció el ceño pensando en los Sayajines con cola.

-Podía hacer lo que Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta hicieron... tratar de enredarla en mi cintura. -replicó Gohan mientras sostenía su cola y gemía a causa del dolor -Esto será difícil.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar -se ofreció sosteniendo el final de su cola gentilmente en su mano.

-¡Agh! ¡Con cuidado! -pidió mientras hacía una mueca -Tienes que ser mas cuidadoso.

Trey miró a Gohan con extrañeza y muy gentilmente tomo la cola de Gohan y el semisaiya gimió.

-Eso esta mejor -suspiró mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Por qué me siento tan sucio? -se preguntó Trey mientras trataba de que la cola de Gohan se enredara en su cintura.

-No tan fuerte... -gimió Gohan de nuevo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

La mano de Trey sudó al soltar la cola.

-Gohan... quizá no debería ayudarte -murmuró tratando de reflexionar sobre la reacción de Gohan. Todo lo que sabía acerca de las colas de los Sayajin era que eran muy sensitivas pero tenían que trabajar en ellas para ser más fuertes. _Si todos los sayajines tienen esta cola y es sensitiva a otras... que tal si... eso... oh Dios..._ -palideció mientras secaba sus manos con una toalla de papel -¡Mierda! ¡Gohan! ¡Esa cola tuya es sensitiva!

-Por supuesto que es sensitiva -replicó Gohan mientras la enredaba gentilmente alrededor de su cintura y se sentaba en el piso -Era el punto débil de mi papá.

-Yo quiero decir... que... las colas tenían implicaciones para ser usadas... en... -balbuceó Trey tratando de explicar lo que las colas pudieron ser para los Sayajines. -Otros hombres no podían tocarlas...

-¿Hombres... poder qué? -peguntó Gohan confuso mientras palmeaba su cola.

-Que los Sayajines probablemente tenían colas como parte de su mecanismo sexual... así como los humanos y sus "partes" -explicó Trey suavemente.

Gohan observó a Trey largamente y luego a su cola. Volvió a mirar de vuelta a Trey y de nuevo a su cola. Y finalmente gritó.

-¡¿QUÉ! ¡Pero... ¿no debí sentir una cosa así usualmente, cuando era niño!

-Bien... tu eras solo un niño en ese tiempo. Tu ahoras estas en la pubertad y... bien... tu cola debió haber cambiado.

-Aaaaw... hombre... ¡no puedo creerlo! -se lamentó mientras se agarraba la cabeza. -¡Y tú la tocaste! -le dijo mirándolo furiosamente.

-¡Hey! ¡No lo sabía! -se defendió Trey alzando las manos.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Fuera del baño, un joven mujer escuchaba intencionalmente. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí? -se preguntó Dieciocho mientras oía por casualidad la voz de Gohan gritar "¡Esa es una excusa!".

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Eso no me gusta a mi!

-Si... seguro...

-¡Es verdad!

Dieciocho frunció el ceño ante la extraña conversación y abrió la puerta.

-¿Gohan? -preguntó la Androide mientras los dos guerreros se le quedaban viendo a la mujer.

-¡¿Dieciocho! ¡Qué estás haciendo en el baño de hombres! -exclamó Gohan mientras su cola se desenredaba. -¡Mierda!

-Estaba comprando y te oí gritar -explicó Dieciocho mirando la cola. -Y escuché por casualidad una interesante conversación.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo en el baño de hombres! -gritó Trey en shock mientras se ponía de vuelta su bandana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que esté en el baño de hombres? -se mofó Dieciocho -No me importa.

-Ella es del tipo descarado -explicó Gohan mientras atrapaba su cola de nuevo -Hombre... espero que mi mamá no quiera quitarme mi cola.

-Estoy seguro que no lo hará una vez que le expliques lo que me explicaste a mi. -Razonó Trey -además, es una parte de ti. Ella no querría cortar una parte de ti.

-Si... suspiró Trey -Mejor volvemos a casa... -Murmuró, -Adios, Trey, ¡Gracias por la ropa!

-Lo mejor sería que te consiguieras un nuevo traje de Sayaman modificado para tu cola.

-¿Sayaman? -repitió Dieciocho -¿Quieres decir que aquel misterioso luchador contra el crimen eres tú?

-¡Es correcto! -respondió Gohan tornandose ligeramente rojo por el comentario.

Dieciocho sonrió maliciosa y preguntó -¿y por qué esas poses?

Gohan se fue de cara y gimoteó.

-Mis poses no son tan malas.

Antes de que Trey pudiera comentar algo, Shapner entró y vio a aquella alta y hermosa mujer, a Trey y a Gohan con aquel extraño cinturon peludo alrededor de su cintura y solo atinó a decir.

-Muy bien... ustedes dos son extraños -y salió corriendo.

-Maldición -murmuró Trey.

Dieciocho echó un vistazo a la cola y luego a Trey antes de preguntar: -¿Te quedarás con la cola después de lo que sucedió con Trey?

Las mejillas de Gohan se pusieron de un rojo brillante mientras un hillilo de sudor corría por su rostro. Se sentía humillando por aquel entero fiasco. Lo que le había hecho Trey había sido inesperado pero sabía que eso había sido solo un accidente y prefería no pensar en lo que podría suceder si su madre lo sabía.

-Jee jee... eso no sucederá de nuevo.

-Espero que no -comentó Trey -No le digas a Chichi sobre esto- Se pondrá como loca y te cortará esa cola tuya más rápido de lo que tu tardes en decir "Yajirobe".

Gohan estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el joven tríclope.

-Si... ¿quieres ir a casa conmigo? Creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda para llevar todo esto a casa.

Trey tragó saliva pensando en la idea de ver a Chichi de nuevo. La última vez que él la había visto a ella y a Goku, él la había hecho enojar muchísimo y no estaba seguro si lo reconocería desde esa última vez.

-Bien... -_que demonios, la veré tarde o temprano_.. -seguro.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Después de una rápida salida, Trey y Gohan salieron del centro comercial con rapidez y montaron en la Nube de Gohan. Los dos sostenían las bolsas en sus regazos y alrededor de ellos sobre la nube mientras volaban.

-No puedo esperar a que conozcas a mi mamá -comentó Gohan mientras observaba a la nube volar sobre el bosque. -Mamá hace el mejor pastel de carne. Quizás puedas quedarte a cenar.

-Quizá -contestó Trey sacando su teléfono para llamar a su madre.

_-"¿Hola?" _

_-"Hola mamá, soy Trey" _

_-"¡Trey chan! ¿Estás bien? ¡Oí lo que sucedió en la escuela!" _

_-"Estoy bien... solo fui ha hacer unas compras con Gohan. De todas maneras, solo quería decirte que voy a cenar a casa de Gohan." _

_-"Oh querido... bien... está bien... se lo diré a tu padre y... ten cuidado, Trey chan." _

_-"Siempre soy cuidadoso, Mamá. Adiós" _

_-"Adiós"_

Trey suspiró guardándose el teléfono.

-Muy bien, puedo comer en casa de tu mamá.

-¡Fenomenal!

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Videl suspiró mientras abandonaba la biblioteca con varios videos en sus brazos. Estaba contenta de que el bibliotecario le permitiera llevarse unas cuantas copias de los Torneos 21, 22 y 23. Aun así, se sentía un poco mal por utilizar sus influencias para obtener aquellas tres cintas. Sin embargo, tenía que averiguar más acerca de Saiyaman y ese debía ser Goku. Después de todo, no había otro guerrero como Goku. Esperanzadoramente, estos podrían darle alguna idea sobre el pasado y presente de Goku.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Trey cerró sus ojos meditando para alejar aquellos sentimientos de ansiedad. Casi podía sentir a Chichi y su posible furia.

"Oh querido Kami, socórreme para enfrentar a Chichi" -rogó Trey sentando en la nube.

-¡Es ahí! -apuntó Gohan señalando hacia abajo y Trey observo una pequeña casa en cápsula en el medio de un claro de bosque. Habia una pequeña tina de madera en el patio trasero y un tendedero colgando a la distancia.

-Woow... es genial... -comentó Trey mientras la nube aterrizaba y los dos saltaban de ella.

-¡Gohan! -exclamó un niño pequeño mientras salía precipitadamente de la casa y arremetía contra Gohan. Trey se encontró a si mismo, impactado por el niño. Este era una copia exacta de las viejas fotos de Goku, excepto por el hecho de que el niño estaba vestido con un traje japonés de color morado.

-¡Hey Goten! -exclamó Gohan levantándose y alzando al niño en el aire. - ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Mamá y yo estábamos preocupados por ti cuando ese asesino atacó la escuela -apuntó Goten mientras Gohan lo bajaba lentamente al suelo.

-Bien... estoy bien -replicó Gohan apuntando a Trey -Este es Trey, mi mejor amigo, bien... amigo humano. Trey, este es Goten, mi hermano pequeño.

-Hola -saludó Trey estrechando la mano de Goten -Wow... luces igual que Goku... solo más pequeño y tu poder... -murmuró sintiendo el poder de Goten dentro de su pequeña forma. No era tan alto como el poder de Gohan, pero se le acercaba mucho, más de lo que debería ser. -Wow...

-¡Gohan! -exclamó Chichi abriendo la puerta y iendo a su encuentro -¡¿Dónde has estado! ¡Estaba enferma de preocupación por ti!

-Consiguiendo algo de ropa -replicó Gohan alzando algunas bolsas -Trey compró estas para mi.

-¿Ah? -Chichi miró hacia la ropa y comentó -Lucen bien, y quien es... -Chichi miró más allá hacia Trey y su tercer ojo. -¡¿TÚ! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!

-¿Ah? -Gohan miró a Trey confuso y preguntó. -¿Ya lo conocías Mamá?

-¡Ya lo creo, Gohan! -gritó Chichi mientras se ponía enfrente de Gohan -¡Este tipo casi mata a tu padre! ¡Aléjate de él, psicópata!

Trey bajo la vista.

-Lo siento... eso fue hace un largo tiempo. No quería lastimar a Goku de esa manera.

-¿Trey... de qué estás hablando? -cuestionó Gohan más confundido que antes. Sabía que Lanch era una persona algo inestable, pero Trey era una de las personas más sanas que él había conocido.

Trey suspiró volviendo la vista a Gohan.

-Gohan... yo conocí a tu madre y a tu padre hace muchos años... eso fue cuando papá fue asesinado por segunda vez. Mamá quedó destrozada cuando lo supo... por eso... tuve que hacerme cargo de mi mismo.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

_"Un pequeño niño de tres ojos caminaba por el desierto llevando un lobo detrás de si. Observó a un hombre alto brincar de acantilado en acantilado. Aterrizó con un ruido sordo y quedó de rodillas. _

_-Demonios... -gimió el hombre. _

_-¿Estás usted bien, señor? -preguntó Trey luciendo preocupado. _

_-Bien..."uuf" mi cuerpo aún no está al cien por ciento... -miró al niño y notó que tenía tres ojos y su misma cara parecía recordarle la de Ten. -Oye... ¿estás emparentado con Ten? _

_-Sí, es mi papi -replicó Trey. _

_-Bien... parece que no he sido el único que ha llegado a ser papi en estos años. Soy Goku. _

_-Soy Trey Troi. -replicó Trey estrechando la mano del hombre. _

_-Trey, ¿eh? Bien... tengo un hijo de tu edad... esta de viaje hacia otro planeta para traer a tu papito a la vida -explicó Goku mientras se levantaba. -¿Dónde está tu mami? _

_-No lo se -replicó Trey -se volvió rubia y se fue. Ella hace eso a veces... puede estar fuera por varios días. _

_Goku frunció el entrecejo tristemente. _

_-Lo siento. Pero... bien... ¿no estás solo? _

_-No en verdad. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. -replicó Trey calmadamente mientras se encogía de hombros. _

_Goku agitó su cabeza mientras pensaba en su propio hijo en un viaje hacia un planeta lejano. Mientras Gohan la pasaba mal, al menos no estaba solo. Gohan tenía a Bulma y a Krilin y este triste niñito de tres ojos no tenía a nadie. _

_-Me apena lo de tu papito. _

_-Está bien -se encogió de hombros Trey -¿Quiere algo de comer? Conseguí algo cerca de aquí. -apunto a una Cueva. -Ahí es donde vivo. No es muy grande, pero es un hogar. _

_-Seguro... -Goku tomó la mano de Trey y se dejó conducir a la cueva. La cual tenía un refrigerador, botes de agua, un pequeño arroyo en el medio, y una TV. -Lindo lugar... ¿dónde conseguiste estas cosas? _

_-De casa... Mamá se llena de cosas cuando es rubia... -suspiró Trey -Siéntate... -insistió trayendo una silla pequeña. _

_Goku suspiró de alivio mientras se sentaba en la suave silla. _

_-Gracias. _

_-¿Señor Goku? -preguntó Trey llevando algo de te y dándoselo al hombre. -¿Cómo traerán de vuelta mi padre? _

_-Bien... -Goku miró al techo y dijo, -en un planeta distante llamado Namek, se supone que están esas Esferas del Dragón Mágicas que pueden conceder cualquier deseo... ¡y en estos momentos, Gohan, Bulma, y Krilin van hacia Namek para pedir un deseo y traer a tu padre y Chaoz de vuelta! _

_-Ya veo... -Trey bajó la mirada en total concentración -¿cuánto tomará? _

_Goku miró sorprendido al niño. Nunca había visto a un niño pequeño tan serio como ese en su vida, excepto por Gohan quien lucia determinado para traer a Piccoro de la muerte. Sin embargo, Trey parecía mayor de lo que era _

_-Oh... ellos están cerca... no hablando de cuanto tiempo les tome reunir todas las esferas... ¡Pero estoy seguro de que será pronto! _

_-Ya veo -asintió Trey _

_-¡Goku!-regañó Chichi mientras entraba a la cueva -Son Goku, ¡¿Dónde andabas! ¡¿Entrenando en tu estado! -gritó mientras caminaba dando fuertes pisadas dentro de la cueva. _

_-Estoy bien Chichi -insistió Goku levantándose lentamente -Estaba platicando con Trey. Es el hijo de Ten. Ha estado viviendo aquí desde que Ten murió. _

_-Hola señora Chichi -saludó Trey inclinándose. _

_-Oooh... pobre pequeñito -gimió Chichi mientras alzaba al niño y lo abrazaba. -¿Dónde está tu mami? _

_Trey se desembarazó de Chichi y replicó. _

_-Ella me dejó... hace eso cuando es rubia. _

_-¡Esa bruja! -gritó Chichi mientras cogía una pistola -¡Deberé enseñarle algunos modales! _

_Entonces, noto algo de polvo. _

_-Pero, primero... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que desempolvaron este lugar? _

_Cogió un plumero y empezó a limpiar la mesa. Algo de polvo brincó a la nariz de Trey y estornudó. _

_¡AAACHU! -el cabello rubio del niño se volvió negro y sus ojos se tornaron azules. _

_-¡Yiiihaiiii! -gritó mientras tomaba una pistola y empezaba a disparar. -¡¿Qué están haciendo en esta cueva! _

_Goku tragó saliva mientras se ponía enfrente de Chichi y atrapaba las balas. _

_-Tú me invitaste aquí, recuerdas, ¿Trey? _

_El chico armado miró al hombre y rió. _

_-Yo no soy Trey, ¡Soy Trigun! -conjuró un enorme rifle y gritó ¡Delta Fire!. _

_Una enorme esfera de luz salió disparada hacia el hombro de Goku. El guerrero cayó y la sangre cubrió el suelo. _

_¡¡Goku! -Chichi gritó horrorizada mientras el maestro Roshi llegaba y veía que había sucedido. _

_¡Maldición! _

_El Maestro Roshi sacó su pimienta de emergencia que usualmente utilizaba para Lanch y la lanzó en dirección a Trigun. El chico estornudó y en una nube de humo se transformó de vuelta en Trey. _

_-Oh no... -murmuró bajando la vista hacia el arma en sus manos y luego al cuerpo de Goku. _

_-¡No! -gritó mientras corría fuera de la cueva con lagrimas en sus ojos. _

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó... -concluyó Trey -cuando dejé mi cueva. -Lágrimas trataban de salir mientras temblaba. -Corrí tan rápido y tan lejos como pude. Finalmente llegué a un templo donde aprendí a controlarme a mi mismo... pasé cerca de un año hasta que mi padre finalmente volvió por mi... pero yo aún continué entrenándome mentalmente para controlar a mi otra parte.

Gohan estaba sorprendido y silencioso ante aquella historia. No tenía idea de cuando duro había sido para Trey vivir cuando era un niño pequeño. Verdad que Gohan había sufrido cuando era mas joven, pero siempre había tenido al menos a su familia y a sus amigos para ayudarlo. Con Trey era diferente, se había visto forzado a soportar su soledad.

-Lo siento -susurró Gohan -supongo que debe ser duro para ti con una doble personalidad como esa...

-Es mucho mejor ahora. Puedo controlarme a mi mismo como Trigun y no tengo ese estúpido acento tejano. -rió Trey ligeramente mientras agachaba la cabeza. -Puedo entender si tu no me quieres aquí de nuevo.

Trey giró sobre sus propios talones y estaba a punto de irse cuando una fuerte mano lo pescó por el hombro.

-¡No! -replicó Gohan -¡te quiero aquí, tu eres mi mejor amigo humano! ¡Es cierto que cometiste un error, pero eras un niño entonces! ¡No es tu culpa!

Chichi se detuvo mientras Gohan trataba de razonar con el joven. Su corazón latió al ver como Gohan daba lo mejor para defender a su nuevo amigo. En todos los años que ella había criado a Gohan, nunca había tenido un amigo de su edad. Esa era una de las razones por las que lo había mandado a la escuela, en primer lugar. Gohan necesitaba un amigo de su edad, quien supiera más acerca del mundo.

-¿De verdad puedes controlar tus estornudos? -preguntó Chichi.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¡No quiero matar a nadie! -exclamó Trey -Yo... yo siento lo que hice.

Chichi frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Muy bien... confío en ti desde este momento... después de todo, si puedo confiar en Piccoro y Vegeta, puedo confiar también en ti. -razonó Chichi -Estoy contenta de que Gohan haya hecho al menos un amigo en la escuela... el necesita a alguien de su misma edad con quien jugar.

-¡Mamá! -gimió Gohan -¡Nosotros no jugamos!

-¡Eso es correcto, todo lo que hacemos es disfrazarnos y combatir criminales! -puntualizó Trey.

-¡Exacto! -secundó Gohan mientras asentía.

-Lo que sea... ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? ¡Hice el platillo favorito de Gohan... dinosaurio rostizado con papas dulces!

-¡Genial! -Goten y Gohan celebraron mientras que Trey asentía.

-Seguro.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Videl achicó los ojos mientras Goku inadvertidamente se dirigía a la cámara para mostrar que su cola era real. Lo cual era, demasiado para su propio disgusto.

-Nota personal, 'Goku tiene una cola de mono. Quizás descendiente de algunos humanos y monos o de alguna extraña raza alienígena que anda por ahí destruyendo planetas, pero lo dudo mucho ya que es imposible. También Goku muestra signos de un comportamiento ingenuo que lo hace poco consciente acerca de lo que debe mostrar en público. Otra razón por la que Goku pueda ser Saiyaman'. -comentó Videl en su grabadora.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Chichi sacó la comida y la apiló sobre la mesa. Trey, Gohan y Goten se sentaron a la mesa junto con ella.

-Muy bien chicos, ya pueden comer.

Goten y Gohan se zamparon su comida a gran velocidad. Chichi y Trey comían con mayor lentitud, en la escala humana. La mujer hechó un vistazo a Trey y notó que estaba comiendo de una forma bastante civilizada. "Al menos Trey es igual de civilizado que Piccoro". Pensó Chichi.

-Bien... Trey, ¿Cómo están tus padres? -preguntó la mujer cortésmente.

-Bien... papá está trabajando duramente como siempre en las montañas y mamá no ha cometido ningún crimen últimamente. -replicó Trey mientras cortaba un trozo de su carne de dinosaurio.

-Bien... el director Nobodi llamó, necesitaba algunas personas para que participaran en la venta de pasteles en un par de días para pagar el muro y voy a unirme a ellos. -comentó Chichi mientras comía lentamente. -Después de todo, una madre necesita tomar parte en la escuela de su hijo. -Y quiero conocer a algunos de tus otros amigos.

Gohan pasó la comida y preguntó.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.

-Ooooh... cielos... -murmuró mientras imaginaba a su madre conociendo a Videl. Esa era una pelea de gatas esperando a suceder. Especialmente si Videl se enteraba que Chichi era la esposa de Goku o si insultaba a Goku accidentalmente.

-Dioses... -gimió Trey mientras se agarraba la cabeza -Mamá querrá unirse también... ¿te imaginas a mi madre ahí si ella estornuda?

Gohan tragó saliva imaginando a un par de mujeres psicópatas corriendo con armas de fuego.

_El colegio no sobrevivirá._

Goten habló en ese momento.

-¡Hey, ¡Hoy aprendí un truco genial! ¿Quieren ver?

-¡Goten! -gruñó Chichi golpeando la mesa -¡no muestres ese truco!

-Oh... -Goten bajó la mirada y se puso a comer de nuevo. Trey y Gohan se miraron, cuando percibieron a alguien con algo de poder en la puerta antes de ser golpeada.

-¿Esperas a alguien, mamá? -preguntó Gohan confuso.

-No... -replicó Chichi levantándose y abriendo la puerta. Parada o al menos revoloteando sobre su bola de cristal estaba Uranai Baba y parado cerca de ella estaba una figura alta con una larga túnica y una armadura.

-Saludos, Chichi -espetó Uranai Baba flotando al interior junto con el encapuchado caminando detrás de ella.

-Uranai Baba, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -cuestionó Chichi azorada mientras miraba al hombre cubierto. -¿Y quién es él?

-¿Mamá? -Gohan, Trey y Goten corrieron hacia el cuarto de estar donde vieron a Uranai Baba y a aquel hombre encapuchado parado ahí. -Uranai Baba, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-Hola, Gohan, Goten, Trey -saludó Uranai Baba mirando a los tres.

-Tú... ¿sabes acerca de mi? -cuestionó Trey, confundido.

Había oído hablar de la misteriosa psíquica pero nunca la había conocido y estaba seguro que su padre no le había hablado acerca de él.

-Yo se muchas cosas, Trey. -respondió Uranai Baba mientras señalaba al hombre cubierto.-Y estoy aquí porque mi nuevo aprendiz quiere conocerlos. Una vieja mujer como yo, al fin ha encontrado un nuevo aprendiz. Es fuerte y puede ver el futuro. Su mente es muy fuerte también, pero necesita trabajarse. -Explicó Uranai Baba. -Esta es la familia de la que te estaba hablando. La mujer es Chichi, la esposa de Goku. El chico alto de cabello negro es Gohan, su amigo rubio es Trey Troi, y el niño es Goten.

-Hola -se inclinó Chichi cortésmente.

-¡Hola! -saludó Goten nerviosamente al extraño hombre.

-Gusto en conocerlo. Pero... ¿por qué quiere conocernos? -preguntó Gohan tratando de ver el rostro del encapuchado.

Uranai Baba suspiró haciéndole una seña al hombre.

-Les advierto que puede parecerles familiar, pero él no es el mismo hombre que ustedes creen conocer... él ha estado muerto por treinta años y yo solo lo traje de vuelta. Solo quiero prepararlos.

-Por supuesto -Chichi y los otros asintieron de acuerdo. El hombre removió su capucha para mostrar un rostro familiar con un oscuro cabello alborotado, una distintiva banda roja, y una extraña cicatriz sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras el hombre se adelantaba y decía:

-Soy Bardock, El padre de Kakarotto o Goku, como ustedes lo llaman.

La mandíbula de Chichi cayó ante la visión e hizo lo que cualquier mujer normal haría si conociese a su suegro formalmente muerto. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó.

-¡Mamá! -Gohan la atrapó y la colocó sobre el sofá -Oh Dios... -el muchacho miró hacia su abuelo y preguntó -¿Eres tú aquel científico del que mi papá me habló?

Bardock se quitó el resto de su armadura para revelar una camisola verde oscuro, así como pantalones del mismo color, y un cinturón peludo alrededor de su cintura.

Bardock se hecho hacia atrás confuso.

-¿Científico, de que estás hablando?

-Papá me dijo que Vegeta le contó que tu inventaste el "Energy Ha" -explicó Gohan mientras trataba de adaptarse al nuevo miembro de su familia.

Bardock agitó su cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El "Energy Ha" ha sido una técnica usada normalmente por los guerreros más fuertes por centurias! -explicó para su sorpresa.

_¿Qué tipo de mentiras les había dicho Vegeta a ellos?_ -pensó molesto.

-Bien, es interesante, conocerte, Bardock -saludó Trey tranquilamente estrechando la mano de Bardock.

-Ya veo... ¿es normal que los hombres terrestres tengan tres ojos? -inquirió Bardock mirando el tercer ojo de Trey.

-¿Ah? -Trey acarició su frente y agitó su cabeza. -No... la mayoría de los seres humanos tienen dos ojos... yo obtuve este de mi padre.

Bardock asintió, agarrando su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Imágenes de dos seres alados combatiendo y volando a través de su mente.

-¡Ugh!

-¿Se siente bien? -preguntó Gohan mientras Bardock agitaba su cabeza para aclarar su mente.

-Estoy bien. Solo tuve una visión. -Explicó Bardock.

-¿Una visión? -preguntó Goten finalmente.

-Puedo ver el futuro. Fue una maldición dada por... un extraterrestre furioso. -espetó Bardock sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con nosotros? -cuestionó Gohan interesado. Nunca había tenido un pariente que pudiera predecir el futuro. Baba podía predecir el futuro pero se negaba a revelar nada. Ese extraño hombre que era su abuelo, podría ser interesante.

-No lo se -murmuró Bardock, -vi a un par de seres alados peleando... eso es todo...

-Eso es realmente vago -comentó Gohan confuso -Quizás ¿Ángeles, o alguna raza extraterrestre?

-No lo se... solo eran dos seres alados peleando. -Bardock nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en su vida. Había estado teniendo extrañas visiones acerca de seres alados desde hacia unos cuantos días y no sabia que significaban. -¡Fui maldecido con esto, ¿recuerdas! ¡No puedo controlarlo!

-Esa es una de las cosas en las que está trabajando -replicó Uranai Baba -Sin embargo, es importante que Bardock entienda a este planeta y a su familia. Tu eres lo suficiente fuerte para encargarte de él y quizás puedas aprender algo de él.

-¡Genial! ¡Tengo otro abuelito y puede ver el futuro! -exclamó Goten brincando a los brazos de Bardock.

-Si... supongo que puedes decir eso. -dijo Bardock sosteniendo al niño. Era una versión mini de si mismo, solo que más alegre e infantil. Miró hacia Trey y Gohan, preguntando. -Gohan, es verdad que tú eres el guerrero más poderoso en el mundo?

-Bueno... -Gohan miró al suelo avergonzado y asintió -Si...

Bardock frunció el ceño mirando al adolescente de arriba a abajo. No tenía los músculos que probaran que estuviera entrenando o que el mostrara alguna fortaleza y su mera actitud era humilde y alegre.

-No estoy seguro. Demuéstramelo, pelea conmigo. -desafió Bardock.

Gohan y Trey casi se cayeron del shock. Mientras Bardock era poderoso en comparación con algún otro humano, era muy débil comparado con alguien como Gohan.

-¡¿Pelear contra ti! -repitió el Semisaiya.

-Por supuesto... no puedo saber cuan fuerte eres sin mi scouter -espetó Bardock apuntando a su rostro. -Así que... la única forma de averiguar cuan fuerte eres es combatir contra ti.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees -replicó Gohan mientras una gota de sudor le escurría por la cara. -¿por qué no me das tu golpe más fuerte?

Bardock sonrió preparando su puño. El chico o era extremadamente fuerte o extremadamente arrogante.

-¡Muy bien! -gritó elevando su poder y dejando ir su puñetazo más poderoso al estómago de Gohan. -¡AAAAAH! -gritó dolorido sujetando su mano rota -¡¿Cómo puedes ser así de fuerte! -preguntó anonadado.

-Lo...lo siento -dijo Gohan mientras tallaba su nuca -le dije que soy así de fuerte...

-Apuesto que si... -murmuró Bardock sosteniendo su mano cerca de su pecho -¿eres un super sayajin?

-Si. También Vegeta -comentó Gohan, -pero...- sonrió malévolamente y agregó -soy más fuerte.

-Y también están los Guerreros Z, que se han vuelto más fuertes para combatir la maldad. -recordó Uranai Baba -así que no pienses en conquistar este planeta Bardock.

-Si, señora - dijo inclinándose ante Uranai Baba -siento haberte insultado Gohan

-¡No hay problema, se que no parezco fuerte pero lo soy! ¡De hecho puedo enseñarle como medir la fuerza de otras personas con tan solo percibirlas! -ofreció Gohan mientras planeaba la espalda del otro hombre.

-¿Percibir? -repitió Bardock tratando de mover su mano.

-Esta hecho - declaró Uranai Baba -esa es una de las razones por las cuales debes pasar tiempo con tu familia. Y entenderás la necesidad de proteger la vida. Tienes un alma noble dentro de ti, Bardock. Si no la tuvieses, no habrías regresado al planeta Vejita para tratar de salvarlo. -Uranai baba flotó de vuelta y dijo -Te veré en una semana.

-Gracias Uranai Baba por traerme de vuelta. -agradeció Bardock mientras la mujer se elevaba al cielo.

-¿Qué pasó? -murmuró Chi Chi abriendo sus ojos.

-Ah... -Gohan rió mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza de nuevo -Veras... -Gohan explicó rápidamente todo acerca de Bardock a su madre. Chi Chi asintió ausentemente absorbiendo la información. Había estado y visto muchas cosas y el concepto de tener a su suegro difunto de ascendencia extraterrestre, que podía predecir el futuro realmente sonaba creíble para ella.

-Ya veo... -espetó finalmente echándole un vistazo a Bardock -¿Y supongo que necesitas permanecer una semana para entrenar con Gohan?

Bardock asintió una vez y sintió un casi asombro por lo directa que era esa mujer. La madre de Gohan despierta parecía poseer una audaz autoridad alrededor de ella que podría rivalizar con la realeza Sayajin.

Muy bien, si vas a permanecer aquí, tendrás que seguir algunas reglas... -dijo Chi Chi levantándose y mirándolo a los ojos -Primero de todo, ¡Nada de trifulcas! ¡Si vas a entrenar, entrena lejos! Si haces un desorden, ¡límpialo!. -Bardock solo pudo asentir en respuesta.- Tercero... espero que puedas hacerte cargo de ti mismo... no dispongo de mucho para alimentar a tres sayajines como ustedes... tendrás que cazar y traerme comida... ¡NO VIDA INTELIGENTE!. Cuarta... si tienes que salir a hacer algo, ¡deja una nota! ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No, mi señora -contesto Bardock automáticamente, hincándose y cruzando su mano sana sobre su pecho.

-Muy bien... -asintió Chichi observando la mano de Bardock. Sangraba y estaba casi deformada, signos obvios de una mano rota -¿Qué le paso a tu mano?

-Yo... me la rompí -murmuró Bardock, sosteniéndola.

-Ya veo... Gohan... -miró hacia su hijo mayor y ordenó -ve al baño y trae un semilla del ermitaño.

-Seguro, mamá -Gohan corrió a la habitación y volvió con una semillita- Aquí tienes abuelo -obsequió la semilla del ermitaño a Bardock, quien la miró extrañado.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer con esto? -preguntó Bardock moviendo la semilla entre sus dedos.

-¡Comerla, tonto! -rió Goten- ¡las semillas del ermitaño son buenas para usted!

-Necesitaré más que una... -comentó Bardock mientras tomaba la semilla y la tragaba.

Repentinamente, su mano rota se recompuso y su antes vacío estómago, se llenó.

El guerrero flexionó su mano repetidamente. Se sentía mucho mejor que si hubiera pasado tiempo en el tanque de recuperación y sin esperar.

-¿Cómo hizo esto esa pequeña semilla?

-Magia -contestó Gohan, -créame... hace milagros...

Bardock flexionó su mano y sonrió levemente.

-Bien... quizás este planeta tiene más potencial del que yo creía.

-¡Grandioso, vamos a comer! -dijo Gohan señalando la mesa

-Bien... -Bardock miró la cintura de Gohan y luego a la de Goten preguntando -¿Por qué tú tienes cola y Goten no?

-¿Eh? -Goten y Chichi voltearon hacia Gohan quien desenroscó su cola nerviosamente.

-Oh... creció apenas, cuando estaba en el centro comercial -rió Gohan agitando su cola.

-¡Genial! ¡una cola de mono! -chilló Goten cogiendo la cola de Gohan

El semisaiya gritó en agonía mientras Trey hacia esfuerzos para que Goten le quitara las manos de encima.

-Ten cuidado hermanito... -advirtió Gohan temblando a causa del dolor. -La cola es sensible.

-Lo siento -murmuró Goten agachando la cabeza apenado. No había querido lastimar a su hermano mayor pero la cola lucía simplemente genial.

-Esta bien... -Gohan le palmeo la cabeza -solo no lo hagas de nuevo.

-¡Esta bien! -replicó el pequeño alegremente mientras Bardock movía su cabeza. Lo desconcertaban esos sayajines tan alegres y felices a pesar de su poder. Los niños sayajines normales solo estaban enfocados en volverse más fuertes, destruir planetas y tratar de llegar a convertirse en super sayajines.

-¿Tienes tu cola de vuelta? -cuestionó Chichi, preguntándose cuantas sorpresas sería capaz de soportar.

-Si... siento no habértelo dicho antes...-dando muy suaves golpecitos a su cola.

-Él solo estaba nervioso sobre lo que usted pensaría - defendió Trey, encontrando una forma de hablar sobre algo que ya sabía.

-Oh... bueno... -Chichi miró a su cola nuevamente, emocionándose -¡es tan linda! ¡Como cuando eras niño! ¡que adorable! ¿Se la mostraras a nuestros amigos?

-¿Mostrar nuestra cola? -repitió Bardock -Mi señora, los sayajines no presumen sus colas... no es correcto.

-¿De veras? -interrogó Gohan mirando de nueva cuenta a su cola. Había mucho acerca de su cola que él aún no sabía. Acababa de averiguar que su cola era más que un punto débil y una interesante forma de convertirse en un hombre mono gigante.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡La cola de un sayajin es parte de su masculinidad como tal! -miró hacia Chichi, confuso -con todo el respeto, mi señora, diste a luz a dos de mis nietos y... ¡¿no tienes idea de cuan sagrada es nuestra cola!

-Goku, Kakarotto, su cola fue removida permanentemente cuando estuvo entrenando con Kami sama -explicó Chichi -¿Qué es tan sagrado en sus colas?

-Bueno... -Bardock descansó sus manos en sus caderas y suspiró, _esto será complicado._-los sayajines necesitan sus colas para incrementar su vigor sexual.

Los ojos de Chichi se ensancharon mientras clavaba la vista en la cola de Bardock.

-¿En serio?

Se había preguntado frecuentemente porque Goku siempre había tenido bastantes problemas teniendo sexo cuando estaba vivo. La mayoría de las veces, pensó que era a causa de la falta de experiencia, ahora lo sabía.

-Oh... -acto seguido, miró a Gohan con los ojos grandes, -Y... ¿Gohan se sentirá más atraído por las chicas con esta cola?

-Definitivamente -espetó Bardock mirando hacia Gohan -a su edad... empezará a sentir la urgencia de encontrar una compañera, especialmente con la cola.

Trey volteó a ver a Gohan, sonriéndose malévolamente.

-Ni siquiera lo digas -advirtió Gohan sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¿Decir qué? -preguntó Trey inocentemente, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Ohhh... -Gohan se agarró la cabeza -Bien... vamos...

Después de una cena rápida, Trey y Gohan observaron a Bardock prepararse un sitio para dormir y decidieron salir.

-Esa fue una... cena interesante -comentó Trey frotándose el estómago.

-Dímelo a mi... no todos los días un pariente largo tiempo muerto que puede predecir el futuro se aparece en tu puerta -respondió Gohan mirando al cielo -Bastante loco... quiero decir, él luce casi como papá... solo que sin la cicatriz.

-Cierto... pero tu hermanito es casi igual... es la versión mini de tu papá y tú... -comentó Trey mirando a Gohan a los ojos. -Saiyaman fue confundido con Goku...

Gohan abrió la boca para objetar pero nada salió. Una de las características interesantes de Trey era ser muy directo, tanto como Piccoro.

-Entiendo tu punto... rió finalmente poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza -debe ser algo genético...

-Si... Trey estuvo totalmente de acuerdo mientras se elevaba... se está haciendo tarde y mamá podría preocuparse.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ah! y ¡Trey! -llamó Gohan y el aludido miró hacia abajo.

-¿Si?

Gohan sonrió y contestó.

-Eres bienvenido cuando quieras aquí -alzó los pulgares y Trey sonrió haciendo lo mismo. Una luz brillante rodeó al joven mientras salía disparado hacia el cielo.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! -vociferó Trey mientras volaba a través de los aires, deseoso de ver la cara de su padre cuando le contara sobre lo que había sucedido hoy.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Videl talló sus ojos mientras recostaba sus cabeza. Había estado viendo los pasados dos torneos sin parar. Para su fortuna, no había habido robos en ese tiempo. Suspiró poniendo la última cinta. Los dos primeros torneos habían sido parcialmente útiles. Había aprendido que era buen amigo de un joven monje llamado Krilin y que había entrenado con el maestro Roshi. Videl se había encontrado a si misma golpeándose la cabeza por eso. No sabía la dirección de su casa o su número telefónico y el único que podría saberlo era Trey. Y no estaba segura de querer preguntarle a su archirival.

-Esta es mi última cinta -espetó Videl a su grabadora -espero que esta última mostrará algo de la actual situación de Goku y algunos secretos que pudiera tener...

Entre más miraba las dos pasadas cintas, Videl estaba más convencida de que Goku era Saiyaman. Goku y Saiyaman parecían tener la misma constitución, la misma quijada, la misma descuidada gentileza acerca de si mismo y aún así aquella seria actitud sobre proteger a otros.

El tiempo paso así como Videl miraba la cinta. Ten, el padre de Trey era muy convincente y había hecho esos trucos muy bien. Videl estaba impresionada con la técnica del hombre en contra del asesino que casi destruyó la escuela.

Finalmente Goku y una misteriosa mujer que no tenía nombre aparecieron para combatir. Videl no reconoció a la mujer en las pasadas cintas. Era alta, de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros, usaba un traje azul de combate estilo chino. La misteriosa mujer estaba furiosa con Goku por alguna extraña razón.

Los dos pelearon, mas bien... la mujer atacó a Goku y el trataba de evadir y esquivar aterrado. Al fin, Goku solo dio un puñetazo al aire e hizo a la mujer volar y estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡La derroto sin ponerle un dedo encima! -Videl tragó aire a la par que sus manos sudaban. Ese Goku sería un oponente impresionante contra su padre.

Finalmente la mujer volvía a la arena, aun humeando de furia.

"¿Ahora me dirás quien eres?" -preguntaba Goku, confuso.

La mujer había gritado "¡¡Tú deberías conocerme, prometiste que sería tu esposa!"

Videl volvió a tragar aire mientras comía sus palomitas "¿Goku tenía una prometida? ¿y el ni siquiera la reconocía?"

Goku confundido miró hacia un lado y gritó.

-¡Hey Krilin! ¡¿Qué significa "esposa"!

Tanto la misteriosa mujer, el anunciador y Videl misma se fueron de cara al mismo tiempo, ante lo ridículamente ingenuo del comentario.

-¡¿Qué significa "esposa"! -repitió Videl -¿Qué tipo de idiota es Goku?

-¡Prometiste casarte conmigo! -gritó la mujer -¿Recuerdas?

Goku la miró fijamente y entonces la señaló.

-¿Chi chi? -tanteó.

Chi chi asintió mientras Videl espetaba a su grabadora "Nota: la prometida de Goku o ahora esposa, se llama Chi chi"

-¿Así que nos casaremos? -dijo Goku tomando su mano.

-Si, nos casaremos.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Es oficial! ¡Goku y Chichi se casarán! -proclamó el anunciador mientras Videl miraba la escena anonadada.

-¡¿Qué! -Videl movió la cabeza ante esa extraña propuesta -Muy bien, he averiguado que Goku y Chichi están casados y lo han estado por dieciocho años. Por supuesto tengo que encontrar reportes acerca de una boda. -Videl siguió mirando mientras el Torneo continuaba hasta que las cámaras fueron destruidas por un demonio verde y alto con el nombre de Majunia o quizás Piccoro. Detuvo la cinta y su vista quedó fija en la pantalla blanca. Finalmente, volvió a encender su grabadora -Aquí acaba mi investigación sobre las cintas del Torneo. Este Goku es un verdadero misterio. Estoy convencida más que nunca que el debe ser Saiyaman. Averiguaré más sobre Goku y por qué decidió convertirse en Saiyaman. Averiguaré sus secretos, incluso si tengo que combatir contra el mismo Majunia.

_CONTINUARÁ_

**_NOTAS DE AUTOR: Y me he llevado la friolera de dos años para acabar esto O.o, la vida es dura. Aun así me he prometido que este año acabo de traducir todo. Y por supuesto les recuerdo que este es un AU (Universo Alterno) por lo que muchas situaciones se han cambiado, y un poco (o un mucho, como lo vean) de OOC; así que mis queridos amantes del canon, absténganse de mandarme cebollazos. ¡Mil besos:_**


	5. Interludio

**  
NORMAL FRIENDS FROM STRANGE PLACES**  
Por: Maria Cline  
Traducido por: Durma Vrer

I n t e r l u d io  
**EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO TRAJE**

Trey suspiró entrando a su habitación y dejandose caer frente a su escritorio. Era el cuarto tipico de un adolescente, con posters de varios artistas marciales, un tiro al blanco con la cara de Mr. Satan, una vasta colección de pistolas y armas que lo podrían meter en problemas si alguien más se enteraba de ello, y un sencillo escritorio con una computadora.

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado, Gohan viendo renacer su cola, el regreso de su largamente muerto abuelo que ahora viviría con ellos. Trey fue hacia su computadora y abrió si progama de gráficos.

-Mejor terminar esto.

Tecleando, formó una figura humana. Miró durante una hora, y murmuró.

-Primero lo primero... Gohan necesitará algo con distintos colores.

Trey se recargó en su silla, tratando de pensar en lo que podría gustarle a Gohan. Estirandose, miró a la foto de su padre y los guerreros Z tomada justo antes de los Juegos Cell. El pequeño Gohan estaba en forma de Super Sayajin, lucía tan alegre y aun así nervioso por la batalla venidera. Era extraño para él imaginarse que el Gohan que el conocía fuera aquel serio chiquillo que había matado a Cell con tan solo once años de edad. Parecía tan alegre y lleno de vida y aun así mostrar la dificil niñez que había tenido.

Miró a los diferentes trajes en la pantalla.

-Quizás Gohan debiera vestir su viejo uniforme de los Juegos Cell...

Trazó a Gohan vestido como Piccoro y agitó su cabeza. Aun cuando funcionara para un niño, el morado oscuro ya no le quedaba a Gohan. Pegó un Gi similar al de Goku y lo acomodó sobre la figura. El joven ahora lucía idéntico a Goku, Trey volvió a mover la cabeza.

-Nah... ¿que tal si invierto los colores? -Trey lo hizo y el gi quedo en color azul oscuro mientras que la camiseta quedaba en naranja brillante. -¡Grandioso! Ahora por las botas y los guantes. Bulma tuvo buena idea en darle guantes para evitar que la gente tomara sus huellas digitales, pero son demasiado claros. Si saiyaman tuviera que tocar sangre o aceite, sería mejor si los guantes fueran oscuros. Quizás guantes y botas negras para esconder cualquier mancha -comentó Trey mientras tecleaba -Mmmh, hacer la camiseta de manga larga hasta llegar a los guantes...

La forma de un traje apareció en su pantalla.

-No está mal... -admiró Trey mientras examinaba la imagen.

-Trey chan -cantó Lanch entrando a la habitación -¡traje algo de leche y algunas galletas!

-Estoy algo ocupado en estos momentos, mamá -espetó Trey agitando su mano -lo comeré más tarde.

-Oh... Trey chan -murmuró Lanch bajando su bandeja. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ser agradable con su único hijo, pero cada vez que estornudaba, su otro yo solo lo dejaba atrás. Trey había crecido demasiado rápido a causa de sus maldiciones y ahora parecía no gustarle estar en la misma habitación que su familia.

Trey suspiró tomando una galleta y echandosela a la boca. Odiaba cuando su madre se entristecía. Mamá era frágil y un gatito asustado; y Madre era mortal con sus pistolas y su actitud. Solo podía desearle que encontrara el modo de hallar su punto medio.

-Esta bastante bueno -felicitó.

El rostro de Lanch se iluminó, y besó a su hijo en la mejilla.

-¡No permanezcas despierto hasta tarde! ¡Tienes escuela mañana!

-Lo sé, mamá -sonrió Trey ligeramente mientras su madre salía. -Creí que nunca se iría -murmuró mirando la pantalla. -Ahora... la armadura. -empezó a sacar varias armaduras y nada parecía lo indicado. Incluso pensó en no ponerle una máscara pero el rostro de Gohan era demasiado identificable y sería reconocible.

Trey se estiró mientras observaba el reloj. Eran las diez de la noche.

-Maldición... -murmuró mirando fijamente la pantalla. No podía pensar en una buena armadura para Gohan. La actual armadura lucía como si Gohan se hubiese disfrazado para un concurso de disfraces de insecto.

Cerró los ojos y sintió a su padre Ten abandonando la casa para hacer más entrenamiento con Chaoz.

-¿Es que nunca va a parar? -se preguntó mirando al techo. Toda su vida, si el deseaba pasar tiempo con su padre, él tenía que entrenar. Ten creía que Trey debía ser fuerte para sobrevivir en este mundo. Eso era por lo que había estado entrenando, incluso antes de poder caminar. Desafortunadamente, su problema de doble personalidad obstaculizaba su habilidad desde que su contraparte prefería las pistolas al ki.

Trey casi tembló al pensar de nuevo en la época en que su padre había estado muerto y permanecido muerto a propósito.

Por supuesto que las esferas del dragon de Namek podían solo resucitar a una persona a la vez, pero Ten debía haber luchado más duro para ser resucitado primero. Por supuesto, si Ten no hubiera muerto y permanecido así, Trey no habría aprendido siquiera a ser capaz de controlar a su otra parte y obtener poder de él. Era más fuerte y más enfocado. Desafortunadamente, Ten aún no lo dejaba pelear. Era demasiado débil. No era un semisayajin como Gohan.

Los ojos de Trey se entrecerraron haciendo aparecer un rifle de la nada cayendo en su cama.

-¡No soy tan débil! -gritó poniendo sus manos sobre sus dos ojos. Aún dolía que Ten no tuviera fe en su fortaleza o al menos le dejara conocer a los otros guerreros Z.

Desde que había conocido a Gohan, era como si un mundo entero que solo conocía por historias se hubiese abierto ante él. Gohan era el único que había mostrado absoluta fe en su poder y sus habilidades. Trey suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Gohan era lo mejor que le había pasado. Había algo en el que iluminaba al mundo y alejaba la oscuridad.

Era muy parecido a como Ten había descrito a Goku. Goku había estado lleno con esa luz que parecía esparcirse y tocar a aquellos alrededor de él. Era esa misma luz la que hacía de muchos enemigos, amigos y a los corazónes más fríos volverse cálidos.

Por supuesto, mientras Gohan era vivaz y alegre, también era desesperanzadoramente ingenuo. No conocía las durezas de la vida preparatoriana como trey lo sabía y no parecía saber como esconder sus habilidades sin causar un caos. Trey sentía que era su obligación guiar a Gohan y ayudarlo al menos a pasar como un humano normal como él lo era de corazón.

"Ahora a trabajar en su traje de superhéroe"

Trey ahogó una risa mientras navegaba en internet y empezaba a guardar las imágenes de varios superhéroes y sus máscaras. Miró la de un superhéroe de un cómic que tenía los poderes de una araña. Los grandes ojos lo atrayeron así como el hecho de que nadie podía ver nada. Mmmh... una máscara completa podría ser más efectiva. -volvió a su diseño y agregó una máscara azul con grandes ojos rojos. -Bulma podría adaptar la máscara para muchísimas cosas como visión infrarroja, distorsión de voz... demonios, incluso una radio -emocionado Trey, formó la máscara y agregó una pequeña pero distintiva "S" en la frente.

Admiró el traje pero aún le faltaba algo. Con la cola de Gohan, Saiyaman no podría evitar que la gente notara que él y Gohan tenían el mismo cinturón peludo. Miró la foto del Gohan más jóven y vió la larga capa blanca. Hacía ver sus hombros más anchos y le daban una apariencia más grandiosa. Eso haría lucir a Saiyaman definitivamente más fuerte que Gohan. Además, Gohan había usado la capa antes, no haría daño a nadie si volvía a usarla. Eso ayudaría a ocultar la cola si Gohan la enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Trey contempló su obra maestra. Era más oscura que el viejo traje de Saiyaman y era más un homenaje a los anteriores guerreros, el traje en general tenía el estilo de Goku pero diferentes colores y la capa de Piccoro. La máscara era del superhéroe del cómic de la web. -Ahora... ha hacerlo real.- Trey llamó rápidamente a Bulma.

_"Hola, Corporación Cápsula, Bulma Briefs al habla..." _

_"Hey, Bulma, soy Trey. Tú sabes, el amigo de Gohan." _

_"¡Oh si! ¡Te recuerdo! ¿Le está gustando a Gohan su nuevo traje de Saiyaman?"_

Trey suspiró.

-_Le encanta, pero sucedió algo. A Gohan le volvió a crecer su cola y necesita un nuevo disfraz. El que le diste... está bien... pero yo diseñé uno nuevo y me preguntaba si podrías hacerlo._

Hubo un silencio y entonces Bulma repitió.

_¿La cola creció? Oh Dios... bien... ¡está bien! Enviamelo por mail y veré que puedo hacer con ello. Mi dirección es: _

_-¡Estupendo!_ -Trey envio rapidamente el diseño -_¿Lo tienes? _

_-Oh si... lindo diseño... me encanta la capa... casi tan bueno como el viejo diseño. ¡Trabajaré en él y sus accesorios justo ahora! Me tomará todo el día. Así que ven mañana después de la escuela. _

_-¡Gracias, hasta pronto!_ -Trey colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando su diseño -Espero que a Gohan le guste este...

Guardó el arma que había convocado apenas y se fue a la cama, exhausto y ansioso de ver el rostro de su amigo cuando el recibiera su regalo.

**_Continuará en el Capitulo cinco._**

* * *

_F.r.e.e.t.a.l.k._ Y este solo me ha costado una semana xD. Por el siguiente capitulo puedo asegurar que no tendrán que esperar tanto; calculando, ya voy en la cuarta parte. See ya! 


	6. Identidades Equivocadas y el Lab Sayajin

**  
NORMAL FRIENDS FROM STRANGE PLACES**  
Por: Maria Cline  
Traducido por: Durma Vrer

Parte Cinco:  
**"IDENTIDADES EQUIVOCADAS Y EL LABORATORIO SAYAJIN DE BULMA"**

Estaba oscuro cuando Trey finalmente volvió a casa.

-Mamá... Papá... Estoy en casa -llamó Trey abriendo la puerta para ver a su padre haciendo lagartijas

-Hey, Trey -saludó Ten haciendo su milésima flexión-¿Cómo estuvo tu cena con Gohan? -preguntó haciendo otra.

-Bien... platicamos... comimos... ah... -Trey abandonó la sala y agregó -el difunto abuelo sayajin de Gohan que puede predecir el futuro está ahora viviendo en la casa de él y a Gohan le volvió a crecer la cola... eso es todo.

Ten continuó haciendo sus lagartijas.

-Eso suena bien... -murmuró haciendo otra antes de que el significado de aquellas palabras penetrara en su mente. Se fue al suelo mientras exclamaba un -¿QUÉ!

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Trey sonrió ligeramente mientras se dirigía en su coche a la escuela, recordando todo lo sucedido la noche pasada y la reacción de su padre. Se sentía mejor por haber confrontado a Chichi de esa manera. No estaba seguro de porque ella era tan pronta para perdonar, quizás era por sus pasados tratos con 'supervillanos' lo que la habían hecho de esa manera. O quizás por el hecho de que era de la misma edad de Gohan y uno de sus amigos. Lo que fuera, al menos no tenía que preocuparse de ser atacado por la peleadora. Había algo en ella que la hacía temible.

Aparcó su coche y lo encapsuló como era lo usual. Miró hacia la creciente multitud en medio del patio de la escuela. Con su agudo sentido del oído, logró captar algunos murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¡Hey, este no es un espectáculo y les digo...!

-¿Eh? -La quijada de Trey calló. Su veloz cerebro empezó a barajar razones acerca del porque Gohan había atraído a semejante multitud _Vamos a ver... podría ser su nueva vestimenta... ¡nah! Ninguna ropa podría llamar a semejante multitud. Espero que..._ Trey palideció imaginando la cola de Gohan desenredándose alrededor de su cintura. La gente ya sospechaba de él gracias a su conexión con Ox Satán y a ese estúpido explorador vociferando acerca de cuan poderoso podía ser Gohan. Por supuesto, estaba ese pequeño incidente con Tao Pai Pai, para pensarse también. Si Videl veía la cola, se exaltaría y quizás descubriría el secreto de Gohan.

Corrió hacia la multitud y consiguió meterse entre ellos para ver a Gohan, con su nueva vestimenta y Bardock con una extraña camisa naranja chillón con triángulos rojos, un par de jeans azules, su banda roja y su cola enredada en su cintura a modo de cinturón.

-¡Bardock! -exclamó Trey anonadado a la vez que Gohan, Bardock y todos los demás volteaban a ver al joven tríclope.

-¡Trey! -exclamó Gohan mientras él y Bardock se dirigían hacia el rápidamente, consiguiendo alejarse de la multitud sin lastimarlos.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? -cuestionó Trey señalando a Bardock estupefacto. Con el desastre de "Trae a tus abuelos a un Día de Escuela" aun fresco en su mente, Trey se preguntó como podría la escuela encargarse de un conquistador planetario.

-Ah... -Gohan talló su nuca mientras decía - Bueno... mamá lo quería fuera de la casa después del pequeño incidente con la bañera...

Trey se puso de un rojo brillante mientras movía la cabeza.

-No quiero saber... sin embargo¿qué hacen aquí? -interrogó Trey a Bardock directamente. _¿Y porqué están todas estas personas alrededor de ustedes?_

-¿Conoces al primo de Gohan? -preguntó Iresa.

-¿Su primo? -repitió Trey lanzándole una mirada a Gohan de nuevo.

-Si... mi primo, Bardock... -espetó Gohan -él no es de aquí y esta de visita con mi familia por una temporada.

-Es tan musculoso -murmuró Iresa con los ojos enormes. El grupo de estudiantes asintió de acuerdo. El "primo" estaba más bronceado y tenía músculos más grandes que Gohan. Además su cara tenía una cicatriz distintiva que mostraba que había estado en alguna desagradable pelea. -¿También tu abuelo es Ox Satan?

-No, él es por parte de la familia de mi papá -explicó Gohan mirando alrededor -¿Dónde está Videl?

-No lo se, está muy ocupada averiguando sobre Saiyaman y Trigun -explicó Iresa suspirando, -Trigun...suspiro Me preguntó si está saliendo con alguien.

Yayoi movió la cabeza.

-Quien sabe... quiero decir... Saiyaman y Trigun podrían ser pareja -guiñó un ojo a Iresa y todo mundo se encogió.

-¡Pero ellos son pareja! -insistió Gohan -siempre pelean contra el crimen.

-¡No ese tipo de pareja! -exclamó Trey -Yayoi quiere decir que Saiyaman y Trigun están JUNTOS -espetó Trey enfatizando el "juntos".

Gohan y Bardock parecían confundidos hasta que Bardock preguntó.

-¿Quieres decir que Saiyaman y Trigun son amantes?

Yayoi y el resto miró a Bardock, Trey simplemente se dio un palmazo en su tercer ojo.

-No tienes que ser tan franco, Bardock -murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Gohan y Bardock lo escucharan.

-¿A...amantes! -exclamó Gohan sorprendido poniéndose blanco -¡Saiyaman no es gay!

-Si él no es gay, entonces ¿por qué viste ropa ajustada todo el día y posa así? -cuestionó Yayoi

-No es gay -insistió Trey poniéndose rojo -de otra forma, no le gustaría Videl.

Todo mundo exclamó de sorpresa mientras Gohan miraba a Trey.

-¡No, no es verdad! -gritó el semisaiya.

-¡Si lo es! -contraatacó Trey

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

Al final, Bardock se metió entre los dos amigos y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¿Quién demonios es Saiyaman y Trigun!

Al instante todo mundo, incluyendo Trey y Gohan se fueron de cara. Trey logró levantarse y explicó.

-Son superhéroes... Trigun usa pistolas y viste de cuero, y Saiyaman es superpoderoso.

Bardock miró a Gohan fijamente y espetó.

-¿Superpoderoso¿Como un supersayajin?

-Si, Bardock... -asintió Gohan mientras una gotita de sudor le corría. _Por favor que no diga más..._rogó a algún dios para que lo ayudara.

-¿Qué es un supersayajin? -preguntó Shapner sintiendo que la conversación se volvía cada vez más extraña.

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, el timbre sonó y Trey aprovechó la oportunidad para coger a Gohan y Bardock por los brazos.

-¡Mejor vamos a clase! -exclamó Trey conduciéndolos hacia el edificio.

Los otros estudiantes los siguieron mientras Iresa suspiraba.

-El primo de Gohan está tan... bueno... con esos cinturones peludos, creo... me pregunto si son del pueblo de Bardock.

Invisible para todos, una figura se detuvo en las sombras.

-Grandioso... él está aquí... los mortales de este mundo tienen esa tendencia a traer gente a la vida... hacen difícil la vida de mi especie... no puedo dejar que me vea... podría reconocerme. -murmuró mientras se perdía en las sombras, dejando tras de sí un ligero frío en el aire.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Había tranquilidad mientras la habitual clase de inglés se llevaba a cabo en el gimnasio, en lugar del salón de inglés donde faltaba un muro. Maria Cline, la profesora sustituta había obtenido una parte del gimnasio acondicionado como un salón de clases regular.

-Ahora clase, empezaremos nuestra lección otra vez -ordenó Maria mientras sacaba la lista de la clase -de acuerdo al programa de la Señora Glish, hoy se suponía que teníamos que escribir sobre "El día de trae a tus abuelos a la escuela" -Oh Dios... ese sería un ensayo interesante. -Maria miró alrededor y notó al sayajin sentado junto a Gohan -Señor... revisó su lista -¿Son puedo preguntarte quién es el hombre que está a tu lado?

-¿Él? es mi primo de un pueblo lejano -explicó Gohan pasándose la mano por la cabeza -Bardock Son.

Bardock gruñó y murmuró.

-Yo no tengo apellido.

-Mamá ordenó que dijeras que tu apellido es Bardock Son -insistió Gohan -no te preocupes.

-Oh¿en serio? preguntó Maria acercándose al sayajin -Bien... ¿y solo te mudaste o estas de visita?

-Estoy visitando a mi... 'primo'. Estoy interesado en ver como funciona esta "preparatoria" -dijo Bardock mientras todo mundo se le quedaba mirando.

-Ya veo... ¿así que nunca fuiste a la escuela? -María preguntó, confundida por lo rara que podía ser la familia de Gohan.

-Entrené desde que era un niño -Insistió Bardock cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entrenando en qué¿La Armada? -preguntó Maria mirando a los abultados bíceps de Bardock.

-Es un renovador -contestó Trey por Bardock quien lo miró confuso -es un experto en demoliciones para renovar edificios.

-Ya veo... demueles ciertas áreas para ayudar a crear nuevas comunidades -tanteó María.

Bardock alejó la mirada y la dirigió a su nieto. Antes de venir, Chichi no había dejado de insistirle acerca de la importancia de no dejarle saber a nadie que era lo que podía hacer. Su nieto quería mantener su verdadera herencia en secreto. Aunque pudiera objetar eso, no podía desobedecer a su nuera.

-Podemos decirlo así. De hecho, solía tener un grupo de demolición -suspiró Bardock al recordar cuando era un comandante de guerreros espaciales de elite -antes de que... -bajó la mirada, tensándose -ellos murieran.

-Lo... siento -murmuró María -Bien... puedes permanecer aquí al menos que resultes ser algún superpoderoso alien que va por ahí destruyendo civilizaciones...

Bardock echó una rápida mirada a Trey y Gohan quienes agitaron sus cabezas.

-No, no lo soy...

-Bien... ahora, quiero que todos ustedes escriban acerca de sus experiencias de ayer. -instruyó María y volvió la vista hacia Bardock. -Excepto tú... tú puedes leer esto. -alcanzó su mochila y le dio un libro.

Bardock le dedicó al libro una mirada curiosa y asintió.

-Gracias -abrió el libro para empezar a leerlo.

Trey y Gohan comenzaron a escribir sus ensayos. Fueron de los primeros en acabarlos, gracias a su supervelocidad y a sus plumas mecánicas. Mientras Gohan leía uno de sus libros de texto, Trey observó a Bardock que miraba fijamente a su libro.

-¿Bardock?

Este lo miró interrogante. -¿Qué?

-Lo estás leyendo alrevés.

Bardock miró ceñudo al muchacho volteando el libro rápidamente. _Ya lo se, chico_, pensó Bardock mirando hacia él para hacerle saber que no dijera otra palabra más.

Trey solo movió la cabeza mirando fijamente hacia las gradas. ¿Por qué Bardock tenía que venir? Era suficientemente difícil cubrir a Gohan y sus mañas de superhéroe para ahora tener que preocuparse por otro extraterrestre que resultaba que había permanecido muerto por los pasados treinta años.

_¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi?_, pensó mirando al techo.

-Ahora... mmmh... creo que después de que hayan acabado con sus ensayos, pueden ir y practicar con el equipo de gimnasia que está allá. Solo no molesten a aquellos que aún están escribiendo.

-Bien -Bardock se levantó y dejó el libro en el escritorio. -Quizás este gimnasio tenga algo con lo que pueda trabajar, -gruñó mirando el enorme lugar.

Trey tragó saliva levantándose y siguiendo al hombre. Bardock podría destruir accidentalmente otra pared y quizás exponer su verdadero poder. Lo que no sería bueno para la reputación de Gohan como un "nerd".

-Gohan¿Quieres venir?

El aludido miró desde su libro de texto, confuso. Por un lado, quería leer y estudiar pero por el otro, tenía a un abuelo que había estado vivo por solo un día o así y no estaba habituado a la vida en la Tierra.

-Seguro -suspiró Gohan, reacio a dejar su libro de texto.

Gohan y Trey alzaron la vista para descubrir que Bardock se había desvanecido de algún modo.

-Grandioso... ¿a dónde se fue? -murmuró Trey tratando de localizarlo.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Bardock no podía más que maravillarse ante algunos de los primitivos equipos que los humanos usaban para entrenar. La mayoría de ellos involucraban simples poleas y pesas usados para fortalecer el cuerpo. Su agudo sentido del oído lo encaminó hacia aquel extraño cuarto en el subterráneo lleno de humanos gruñendo y gimiendo en esas extrañas máquinas. Delante, notó a un hombre alto instruyendo a un adolescente mientras lo ayudaba. Tenía las cicatrices de batalla de un guerrero pero no la constitución. Y a un lado de él estaba... un gato flotante. Podría jurar que los había visto en alguna parte, quizás en una de las muchas visiones que había tenido acerca de ese extraño planeta.

Bardock suspiró echándole una ojeada a una simple pesa que era una larga barra con discos al final. Tranquilamente, levantó la pesa y la sintió increíblemente ligera.

-¿Esto es pesado para ellos? -Murmuró Bardock confuso.

Uno de los adolescentes alzó la vista para ver a ese extraño hombre levantando unas pesas de 200 kilos con facilidad antes de exclamar.

-¡Hey¡Miren lo que ese tipo hizo!

-¿Eh? -murmuró Yamcha ayudando a un muchacho a bajar una pesa y se encontró con un hombre confundido sosteniendo una barra con pesas en sus manos. El cabello era el mismo, su piel era algo oscura pero él era el mismo. -¡GOKU! -exclamó Yamcha corriendo hacia el hombre y abrazándolo.

-¿Goku? -repitió Puar volando hacia Bardock y abrazando su cabeza -¡Te extrañamos!

Bardock gruñó al sentir como ese hombre le sacaba el aire de los pulmones. Era poderoso y ni siquiera había notado su dolor. Bardock soltó rápidamente la pesa y esta aterrizó con un "clang" sobre el pie de Yamcha.

-¡Ouch! -gritó sosteniendo su pie. Aunque hubiese entrenado algo los pasados siete años, tener 200 kilos en un pie dolían.

Bardock rapidamente golpeó al hombre en el rostro mientras estaba distraído. Su autodefensa de guerrero despertando en contra de ese hombre. Yamcha aterrizó sobre su trasero y le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Inmediatamente notó que el Ki de aquel hombre era diferente y que tenía una cicatriz en la cara.

_Es un impostor_ -pensó furioso, brincando hacia él con un grito.

-¡HAAA! -lanzó un puñetazo enviando a Bardock hacia atrás y cogiendo al sayajin por la garganta. La adrelina corría por sus venas y sintió una especie de victoria al pelear contra el sayajin. -¿Quién eres tú!

-¡Yamcha¡No! -pidió Gohan cogiendo a Yamcha del brazo -Él es... de la familia.

_Es el abuelo fallecido de Gohan_, explicó Trey mentalmente mirando a todos los estudiantes sorprendidos. Habían quedado anonadados ante la pelea que acababa de suceder.

-¿Familia? -repitió Yamcha bajando al sayajin -bueno... hay un cierto parecido... solo pensé que...

-Esta bien... no estoy aquí para destruir tu planeta -murmuró Bardock sobando su cuello -Eres fuerte...

Yamcha rió pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza. Solía ser llamado fuerte por otros humanos que no habían tenido el mismo entrenamiento que él. Pero ser llamado "fuerte" por un sayajin era un honor.

-Bueno... no realmente... no comparado con los otros... como Vegeta... ¡Hey¡Él si es fuerte! -comentó Yamcha poniendose rojo.

Bardock bajó la mirada pensando en el Principe Vegeta. Lo había conocido cuando era niño, matando Saybaimanes por grupos en solo un par de disparos. Tenía un gran potencial para ser el primer supersayajin. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta que era de lejos uno de los más débiles ahora y Vegeta podría ignorarlo, a pesar del hecho de que fuera uno de los últimos de su especie.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

-Este es Bardock... mi primo de fuera -explicó Gohan debilmente a los otros estudiantes que solo seguían pasmados.

-Eeeh... ¡eso fue fenomenal! -exclamó uno de los fisicoculturistas -¡Apuesto a que esos dos pueden acabar con Mr. Satan.

-¡De ninguna manera¡Nadie puede acabar al más grande arte marcialista del mundo!

Bardock les lanzó una mirada a los adolescentes. NO estaba seguro de quien era ese Mr. Satan pero sonaba impresionante.

-¿Quién es ese Mr. Satan? -preguntó a Gohan.

Todos al mismo tiempo incluyendo Trey y Gohan dieron de cara al suelo.

-¿No conoces al legendario guerrero Mr. Satan¿Ganador de los Juegos Cell y salvador del mundo? -preguntó un estudiante.

-Él viene de un pueblo muy lejano -rió nerviosamente Gohan, tratando de imaginar como explicar a sus compañeros de clase acerca de porque su "primo" ignoraba sobre uno de los hombres más famosos del mundo.

-Tiene amnesia -explicó Trey rápidamente mientras todos lo miraban. -Veran... sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y por eso todo es un poco nebuloso para él.

-¿Amnesia? -repitió Bardock casi pasmado. Cada fibra de su ser demandaba que dijera la verdad pero entonces pensó en Chichi y en lo enojada que estaría -Si, tengo eso... -le echó un vistazo a Gohan y le preguntó -¿Otra vez, quién eres?

-¿Ven? -espetó Trey sonriendo y haciendo señas a Gohan. -Gohan... su nombre es Gohan.

-Por supuesto -replicó el Saiya mientras asentía -Gohan...

-Muy bien clase... -llamó Yamcha agitando sus brazos -Ahora... ¿Por qué no dejamos solos a estos chicos por un rato? -se aproximó a Gohan y le susurró -Me tienes que contar todo más tarde¿verdad?

-No hay problema, Yamcha -accedió Gohan guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras Yamcha trataba de calmar a su clase, Bardock, Gohan y Trey dejaron la habitación de las pesas. Trey miró a su alrededor y comentó finalmente.

-Muy bien... esa es una grandiosa forma de armonizar. Mientras estamos aquí¿Por qué no transformarse en un mono gigante?

-No fue tan malo... -insistió Gohan sintiendo una gotita de sudor correr por su cabeza -Al menos... nadie sabe acerca de Cell.

-Mira, no sabía que ese tipo y ese gato me confundirían con Kakarotto. ¿Y qué son esos juegos Cell? -demandó Bardock.

-Larga historia... -insistió Gohan, -Vamos y busquemos algo más -miró alrededor para ver si había algo que ellos pudieran usar sin causar ningún daño -Mmmmh...

Trey miró al equipo y se dio cuenta que con su fortaleza, si alguno de los estudiantes los veía usarlo y accidentalmente romperlo, causarían un alboroto masivo.

-Maldición...

Shapner sonrió malévolamente cogiendo una pelota de goma. Había estado sospechando de Gohan por bastante tiempo. Especialmente después de ayer cuando se había enterado que el abuelo de Gohan había sido un guerrero que había acumulado grandes tesoros, y cuando había sorprendido a Trey, Gohan y a una chica rubia en el vestidor de los hombres por alguna razón.

El joven sonrió lanzando la pelota directo a la cabeza de Gohan.

-¡Gohan, cuidado! -gritó Bardock corriendo y colocándose enfrente de la pelota, dándole un puñetazo la elevó hasta el techo y quedó atorada entre las vigas.

-Oh Dios. -murmuró Trey mirando hacia arriba -Al menos ya sucedió antes...

-¿Eh, -murmuró Shapner mientras su quijada caía; _Ese hombre simplemente elevó esa pelota hasta las vigas. ¿Qué tipo de familia tiene Gohan!_

-¡Iré por ella! -ofreció Gohan brincando en el aire. Rápidamente, Trey se lanzó sobre él, tacleándolo y mandándolo al suelo. La última cosa que el necesitaba era que alguien viera a Gohan volando hacia el techo.

-¡No enfrente de la clase! -siseó Trey sujetando a Gohan.

-Entiendo... -contestó mientras Trey lo liberaba. Shapner dio un paso adelante, no sabiendo si preguntar al primo de Gohan como había hecho eso o solo huir.

-¿C-cómo lo hiciste? -gimió Shapner a Bardock.

Bardock alzó una ceja. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese chico rubio era el responsable de aquella pelota contra Gohan.

-¿Tú lanzaste ese balón a la cabeza de mi ni... primo? -demandó Bardock avanzando hacia Shapner con un lento pero vengativo paso.

-Eeeh... ¡yo no quería! -Shapner tragó saliva rogando rápidamente _Saiyaman, por favor sálvame!_ Nunca se había sentido tan asustado en su vida. Es hombre tenía una apariencia temible que le hacía sentir como si pudiera matarlo con un estornudo.

-¡Está bien Bardock! -insistió Gohan agarrando el hombro de su abuelo, salvando a su compañero de clase de un viaje hacia el Otro Mundo. -Estoy seguro de que Shapner lo hizo por accidente.

-¿Cómo lo de la pelota de béisbol? -preguntó Trey escépticamente. Shapner siempre había sido uno de los que molestaban a Gohan. Afortunadamente, Gohan no lo notaba o no le importaba. Miró hacia Shapner y pensó, _Eres afortunado de que Gohan perdone fácilmente o de otra forma te encontrarías a ti mismo pagando pasaje en la estación del otro mundo._

-¿Por qué no nos vamos? -insistió Gohan mirando a su reloj -La clase va a finalizar en un par de minutos.

-¿Ya? -preguntó Trey mirando a su propio reloj -Grandioso...

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? -preguntó Bardock cruzando su brazos.

-Creo que... -Gohan observó su horario -Ciencias. Bien... algo agradable y normal.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-Buen día clase -un hombre de aspecto estrafalario, voz chillona y lentes saludó mientras sacaba una caja -¡Hoy, probaré al mundo que los extraterrestres existen en este planeta!.

Gohan y Trey tragaron saliva al unísono ante el profesor. El profesor Tori Yama era un hombre excéntrico que estaba fascinado con el espacio. Sabían de hecho que Tori buscaba extraterrestres pero aún no encontraba a uno. Bardock solo sonrió divertido. Estaba intrigado por los intentos del hombre.

-Con mi detector manual y excelso de extraterrestres -anunció el profesor Yama abriendo la caja y descubriendo un extraño aparato con un radar. -Este bebe de aquí puede detectar aliens en un radio de 50 kilómetros.

-¿Qué hay de híbridos de extraterrestre y humano? -preguntó Trey mientras Gohan buscaba un buen lugar para esconderse y Bardock lucía interesado.

-No estoy seguro. Pero creo positivamente que no podría haber ningún híbrido de extraterrestre y humano porque la diferencia del ADN haría a las dos especies incompatibles. -sermoneó el científico con una voz sabelotodo -Ese tipo de basura es cosa de la ciencia ficción y el anime.

Bardock bufó divertido.

-¡Ja! Tu especie no tiene idea acerca de lo que son los extraterrestres. No reconocerías un extraterrestre si te estuviera mandando de un disparo al otro mundo.

-Abuelo... -siseó Gohan.

-Déjame prender esto y mostrarte -espetó el hombre prendiendo su radar. Gohan, Bardock y Trey se tensaron. La máquina hizo un sonido agudo y flotó. Este se acercó a Gohan y luego se dirigió a la puerta. -¡Por ahí! -dijo siguiendo a la máquina.

Gohan, Trey y Bardock se miraron confusos el uno al otro, hasta que Gohan preguntó a Trey.

-¿Hiciste algo?

Trey negó con su cabeza.

-No.

-Detector de extraterrestres¡Ja! - se mofó Bardock mientras seguían a la clase. El artilugio aceleró hacia el corredor y finalmente abandonó la escuela. Interesada, la clase lo siguió hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento donde vieron a una joven mujer vistiendo un traje amarillo corriendo hacia ellos.

La máquina zumbó ruidosamente apuntando a Chichi. El hombre rió triunfante. Su extraterrestre estaba frente a él.

-Bardock, olvidaste tu almuerzo. Tienes suerte de que consiguiera un viaje hasta aquí. -espetó Chichi extendiendo la comida a Bardock, sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Gracias, mi señora -respondió agradecido sosteniendo la bolsa en sus manos.

-¡Quédate quieto ahí extraterrestre! -vociferó el profesor Tori Yama sacando una red y lanzándola a la cabeza de Chichi.

El cuerpo de Chichi se tensó lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¡Ella no es un extraterrestre¡Es mi mamá! -exclamó Gohan mientras Chichi rompía la red y golpeaba al extraño hombrecillo.

-¡Nadie me llama extraterrestre y se queda sin castigo! -vociferó Chichi mientras una aura de rojo brillante llameaba alrededor de ella.

Toda la clase volvió la mirada velozmente hacia Gohan que solo rió.

-Esa es mi mamá... es muy temperamental.

-¿Cómo... puede un tipo pacífico como tú... tener esos parientes! -exclamó Shapner.

-¡Me parezco a mi papá! -replicó Gohan con rapidez.

-Bien... Chichi es la hija de Gyumaioh... -dijo Trey simplemente, luchando con la urgencia de reír ante la advertencia de su profesor.

-Disculpa por eso, Mamá -dijo Gohan quitando restos de red en el cabello de su madre.

-Oh... está bien... -replicó Chichi peinando su cabello hacia atrás -tengo que irme... y comprar las cosas para la venta de pasteles¡Adiós cariño! -Chichi echó a correr de nuevo mientras Gohan agitaba la mano.

-Adiós, mamá.

-¡Adiós, mi señora! -dijo Bardock agitando la mano también.

Iresa miró a Bardock y preguntó.

-¿Por qué llamaste a tu tía, "mi señora"?

-Eeeh... -Bardock masculló tratando de pensar en una buena razón.

-El es muy respetuoso con Chichi -replicó Trey rápidamente salvando a Bardock de una enorme avalancha de preguntas confusas.

-Definitivamente -dijo Gohan totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tiene que ser si puede golpear a un tipo de esa forma. -murmuró Iresa con un temor reverente -¡Videl se está perdiendo de mucho¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos?

-Si -suspiró Gohan pensando en la joven guerrera. _Está bastante determinada en averiguar todo lo que pueda acerca de papá. Me pregunto cuánto éxito tendrá_. Se puso rojo al imaginarse a Videl averiguando que Goku era su padre y que él era Saiyaman.

-Probablemente está en una biblioteca o algo así... -dedujo Trey.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Videl suspiró sentándose en el bote y remando a través del océano. No había encontrado a Chichi o Son Goku en ninguno de los directorios o en la internet. Su esperanza era el maestro Roshi. Su investigación le había mostrado que el Maestro Roshi vivía en una isla distante en medio de la nada; un grupo de monjes había sido lo suficiente amable para darle la dirección de la isla.

Alzó la vista de su mapa para ver una diminuta isla en el medio de la nada, con solo una casita rosada y un par de palmeras. Como una pequeña isla como esa podía sobrevivir a las tempestades la desconcertaba. Finalmente, atracó en la isla y encapsuló su bote.

-¡Hey! -saludó un hombre bajito acercándose. Su estatura apenas llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía una mata de cabello negro y en su distintivo rostro no había una nariz visible y si un par de enormes ojos negros.

"¿Dónde lo he visto antes?" se preguntó Videl bajando la mirada para verlo. -Discúlpeme¿pero vive un "Maestro Roshi" aquí?

Krilin alzó la vista para observar a la mujer. Era pequeña pero tenía una fuerte aura alrededor de ella para alguien que no había tenido el entrenamiento que él si -Oh claro- contestó Krilin -entrené con el Maestro Roshi, es estricto pero bueno -miró a la mujer de arriba a abajo y espetó -¿Sabes que es un pervertido, cierto?

-No estoy aquí para entrenar -contestó Videl sonrojándose -Estoy aquí para obtener respuestas acerca de Goku.

-¿Goku! -repitió Krilin cayendo al suelo -¿Por qué?

Videl lo miró ahí tirado y le dijo.

-¡Nada de tu incumbencia¡Solo necesito averiguar algunas cuantas cosas! -bajó de nuevo la vista hacia el hombre -No te ofendas... ¿Pero de veras eres un peleador? Eres tan...

-¿Bajo? -terminó Krilin mientras Videl asentía reticente. Krilin suspiró, toda su vida había sido ridiculizado por ser un enano. Los monjes del Templo mágico de Orin, algunos de sus oponentes, Piccoro y varios otros. -¡Mírame, podré ser bajo pero puedo derrotarte en cualquier momento! -insistió desafiante -No juzgues a un peleador por lo bajo o delgado que sea. Júzgalo por su poder interior.

-Suenas justo como Trey -observó Videl.

-Bueno... es verdad -comentó Krilin -un verdadero artemarcialista no deja que las apariencias lo engañen -cruzó sus brazos y preguntó -Por cierto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Krilin.

-Videl, Videl Satán hija de Mr. Satán -se presentó cruzando sus brazos esperando por la usual palabrería de fan "Wow, eres la hija de Mr. Satán."

En su lugar, el rostro de Krilin se puso rojo brillante mientras se cubría la boca.

-¿La hija de... Mr. Satán? -rió Krilin por lo bajo dándole la espalda.

-¡Bueno... miren quien está aquí! -exclamó el Maestro Roshi adelantándose -Hola Videl.

-Maestro Roshi -saludó con una inclinación. Había sido apenas ayer cuando habían peleado juntos contra Tao Pai Pai. Su apariencia avejentada no mostraba su verdadera fortaleza -Necesito algo de ayuda.

-¿Para entrenar? -preguntó el Maestro Roshi tratando de mirar el pecho de Videl.

-No... no tengo tiempo -replicó Videl mirando hacia el océano -Estoy aquí para averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre uno de sus pupilos. Su nombre es Goku. Usted lo sabe -se agachó -Saiyaman.

El Maestro Roshi lanzó un bufido dándole la espalda.

-Bien... señorita, siempre hay tiempo para entrenar... especialmente para una joven aspirante a arte marcialista como usted. Tienes gran potencial pero adoleces de arrogancia. No contestaré ninguna de tus preguntas hasta que pruebes que tienes el corazón para las artes marciales.

-¡Pero lo tengo! -insistió Videl, -¡Entreno todos los días y combato al crimen en mi tiempo libre!

-¿Y por qué entrenas¿Para llegar a ser tan famosa como tu padre? -cuestionó el maestro Roshi mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

Videl permaneció en silencio tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta. Nunca había pensando realmente sobre el porque entrenaba. Antes, había entrenado solo para poder ganar el Torneo y derrotar a su padre. Pero, si eso era verdad, entonces no sería realmente una verdadera arte marcialista.

-Ahora que lo menciona... no lo se. -Susurró Videl luciendo avergonzada.

-No te sientas tan mal Videl -dijo Krilin -Yo empecé a entrenar para impresionar a las chicas.

Videl observó al hombre. Aunque Krilin luciera lo suficientemente agradable, era muy bajo y tenía un aspecto algo extraño. _¿Qué tipo de chiflada se sentiría atraída por un chaparro?_

El maestro Roshi volvió el rostro para encarar a Videl nuevamente y espeto.

-Bien... eres una adolescente y se de hecho que los jóvenes no tienen un sola idea sobre si mismos algunas veces. Te diré que, si tu puedes pasar una pequeña prueba mia... ¡yo contestaré todas las preguntas que gustes! Además, tus respuestas pueden estar más cerca de lo que crees.

El rostro de Videl se iluminó.

-¿De verdad! -acto seguido frunció el ceño escéptica ante el hombre -¿Qué tipo de prueba?

-Nada demasiado difícil... -contestó el Maestro Roshi caminando hacia la casa -¡Espera justo aquí Videl!

Videl suspiró sentándose en la arenosa playa. Todo el día la había pasado yendo de aquí para allá tratando de averiguar más acerca de ese misterioso Goku y topándose con obstáculo tras obstáculo para averiguar tanto como pudiera acerca de ese peleador. Ahora, finalmente tenía su primera oportunidad para conseguir algunas respuestas y tendría que hacer algo difícil para conseguirlas. _Espero que no sea algo pervertido_, pensó Videl, temblando.

-¡Aquí tienes! -dijo el Maestro Roshi arrastrando una caja fuera de su casa. -¡Krilin¡Dale una mano a tu sensei con esto!

-¡Seguro Maestro! -contestó Krilin alzando la caja y llevándola con facilidad hacia Videl. -Aquí tienes, Videl.

Videl frunció el ceño abriendo la caja para ver un montón de conchas de tortuga. Había una enorme concha junto a otras cuatro más pequeñas.

-¿Conchas de tortuga?

-Traje de entrenamiento -espetó el Maestro Roshi cogiendo la más grande -Ponte estas.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-Gracias Dios, nada sucedió hoy -dijo Gohan con alivio mientras él, Trey y Bardock salían de la escuela.

-Nada más aparte del estúpido incidente del gimnasio -comentó Trey.

-Y, hablando de gimnasio ¿Podrían decirnos que está sucediendo? -espetó Yamcha mientras él y Puar se acercaban.

-¡Yamcha¡Puar! -saludó Gohan -¡Ah! Bueno... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Estoy sustituyendo a un amigo -replicó Yamcha, -Pero¿Qué hay de él? -el guerrero apuntó a Bardock -¿De dónde viene? Pensé que todos los-que-tu-sabes estaban muertos, excepto por Vegeta.

-Es una larga historia -confesó Gohan mientras miraba a su abuelo y frotaba su cabeza.

-Tengo bastante tiempo -contestó Yamcha cruzándose de brazos.

-Necesito algo que comer -confesó Bardock sosteniendo su estómago -Su comida terrestre es deliciosa pero no puede mantener a un Sayajin lleno.

-Podríamos ir a la tienda de helados... -sugirió Gohan mientras chupaba sus labios -¡Esos Oozaru Catástrofe son deliciosos!

-¿Tienda de helados? -repitió Bardock, sonando como su tanto tiempo fallecido hijo Goku -¿Qué es eso?

Yamcha y Puar lucharon con la urgencia de estallar en risitas ante la confusa expresión de Bardock.

-Es un tipo de comida... ¡es deliciosa! -explicó Gohan -¡Vamos abuelo! -invitó cogiéndolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la heladería.

-¡Gohan! -gruñó Trey mientras él, Yamcha y Puar los seguían. Miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie hubiese oído a Gohan llamar a un hombre lo suficientemente joven para ser su padre "abuelo".

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Después de un rápido trote hacia la tienda de helados, el grupo se sentó al mostrador y Emperatriz se acercó.

-¡Hola Trey, sigues haciendo más amigos! -dijo mirando al grupo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras iba hacia Bardock. Tenía un aura observadora alrededor de él. Su piel bronceada y cicatrices lo hacían lucir como un guerrero. -Hola, caballero, me llamo Emperatriz Pilaf -dijo alargando su mano. -¿Cuál es su nombre y es usted soltero?

Bardock miró a la mujer y a la mano, y la estrechó gentilmente.

-Soy Bardock. Y solo hay uno como yo.

Todos los demás se fueron de cara incluyendo a Emperatriz. Yamcha tenia una gota de sudor y dijo.

-Bardock, ella te estaba preguntando si estas casado o tienes una novia.

-Ya veo... -dijo Bardock comprendiendo -No... no estoy comprometido con nadie en este momento. Estaba en el infi... -Trey y Yamcha rápidamente presionaron sus manos sobre la boca de Bardock.

-Viene de fuera -dijo Yamcha observando rápidamente a la mujer -Digo... ¿estás por algún motivo relacionada con el Emperador Pilaf?

La mujer gruñó mientras movía la cabeza.

-Mi excéntrico padre... siempre obsesionado con algo llamado Esferas del Dragón... una vez tuve una... -suspiró la mujer -fue un pisapapeles hasta los Juegos Cell.

-¿Tuviste una Esfera del Dragón! -exclamó Yamcha -¿Cuál de ellas?

-No lo se... -replicó Emperatriz, -Se la di a un hombre alto y rubio de ojos verdes antes de los Juegos Cell. -suspiró -Tenía una chamarra de la Corporación Cápsula y... parecía tan encantador... puedo recordar ese cabello dorado y esos ojos verdes... podría mirar a esos ojos por siempre... -lanzó una mirada a Bardock y Gohan -Saben... ustedes dos parecen recordármelo.

Gohan se puso rojo cuando recordó a su padre saliendo a conseguir las Esferas del Dragón justo antes de los Juegos Cell, solo por prevenir.

-Bien... él era mi padre -replicó bajando la mirada.

-Bueno... eso es interesante... ¿Tu padre aún tiene mi vieja esfera del Dragón?

Gohan negó con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador.

-Murió... hace siete años.

Emperatriz palmeó su espalda suavemente.

-Lo siento... no lo sabía

-¡Pero es genial! -dijo Gohan sonriendo de nuevo -Estoy contento de encontrar a alguien que conoció a mi padre.

-¿Y él es tu hermano mayor o tu tío? -preguntó Emperatriz señalando hacia Bardock que luchaba por zafarse del fuerte agarro de Trey y Yamcha.

-Son primos -respondió Trey rápidamente y Bardock abrió su boca cubierta y mordió una de las manos.

-¡Ah con un #$$&! -gritó Yamcha pegando un gran brinco y aterrizando mientras sostenía su mano que sangraba. -¡Me mordiste!

Bardock sonrió torvamente mientras se lamía la sangre de Yamcha.

-¡Nunca te metas con un Sayajin hambriento!

-¿Yamcha, estás bien! -preguntó Puar mirando la mano ensangrentada.

-¡Aquí¡Déjame traer mi botiquín de primeros auxilios! -ofreció emperatriz sacando el botiquín y envolviendo la mano de Yamcha con una gasa -¿Estás bien?

-Solo un poco sangrienta... pudo ser peor -Yamcha hizo una mueca sosteniendo su mano. -Gracias.

-No hay de que -replicó Emperatriz sacando su libreta -Ahora... ¿qué les gustaría comer?

-Un cono dietético para mi -murmuró Yamcha.

-Una malteada de vainilla -ordenó Puar.

-Un sundae de chocolate -replicó Trey.

-¡Un Catástrofe! -cantó Gohan -¡Y uno para mi ab... primo!

-Muy bien -comentó Emperatriz mientras anotaba las ordenes -¿Cuentas juntas o separadas?

-Yo pago por Puar

-Yo pago por Bardock

-Yo no pago por nadie

-Muy bien... estarán listas en unos minutos -dijo Emperatriz yendo a preparar las ordenes.

-¡Espero que te guste el helado! -dijo Gohan emocionado -¡Es grandioso!

-Quizás -asintió Bardock mientras Emperatriz sacaba las ordenes -Dos Catástrofes, un cono dietético, una malteada y un sundae.

-¡Impresionante! -Gohan tomó el tazón y empezó a comer furiosamente.

Bardock alzó lentamente su cuchara y lentamente probó el helado. Estaba frío, como si estuviera comiendo hielo pero con mucho más sabor.

-¡Está frío! -exclamó Bardock mientras respiraba profundamente para que sus papilas gustativas no se congelaran.

-Es por eso que se llama "helado" -bromeó Yamcha mientras lamía el suyo.

Bardock gruñó mientras volvía a comer de nuevo. Siguió comiendo y trató de entibiar su boca a la vez.

-¡Mmph!

-Digo, Gohan, tengo algo para ti -dijo Trey levantándose -¡Está en Corporación Cápsula!

-¿Un regalo para mi? -exclamó Gohan emocionado -¡Pero... pero si ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños!

-Piensa en él como una necesidad para ti. - sugirió Trey

-¡Y Bardock puede conocer a Bulma y Vegeta! -se dio cuenta Gohan mientras se levantaba y sonreía -¡Te agradaran!

-¿Estás seguro que eso es sabio? -preguntó Yamcha -Si yo puedo encargarme de Bardock¡Vegeta podría matarlo con un estornudo!

-Eso ya lo sabía desde que era un niño -confesó Bardock tomando otro trozo de su helado. Sonrió y dijo -era un mocoso adorable...

-¿Conociste a Vegeta cuando era niño? -exclamó Gohan. -Wow...

Después de que el grupo pagó sus cuentas, salieron de la ciudad y se elevaron lo más alto en el aire. Gohan y Trey era los más veloces, en la lejanía Yamcha, Puar y Bardock volaban tras ellos.

-Hombre... ¡esos dos son veloces! -exclamó Yamcha obligándose a elevar su poder.

-¡Lo se... y creo que ellos están conteniéndose por nosotros! -murmuró Bardock. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado. Mocosos que no entrenaban como él lo había hecho eran lo suficientemente fuertes para matarlo, aún en su forma _Oozaru_()

-Así que... Bardock... -espetó Yamcha volando al lado del Sayajin, -¿Nervioso por tu encuentro con Vegeta después de todo ese tiempo?

-No en verdad -replicó Bardock -podría simplemente ignorarme ya que no soy digno de entrenar con él. Estoy interesado en conocer a su compañera -sonrió casi malévolamente volviendo la vista a Yamcha. -El tenía una... preferencia única por las mujeres.

-¿Como cuál? -preguntó Yamcha, interesado en el misterioso pasado del Sayajin.

-Oh... quería a alguien con un aspecto muy único. Cabellos azules... ojos azules... y... de grandes senos. -comentó Bardock.

Puar y Yamcha casi se fueron de cara mientras reían.

-Lo se... no hay mujeres sayajin, vivas o muertas como esa. -comentó Bardock sonriendo cínicamente.

Yamcha y Puar consiguieron controlarse a si mismos y Yamcha explicó con una risa ahogada, -¡No¡Quiero decir... tienes que verlo por ti mismo!

-¡Hey! -gritó Gohan mientras él y Trey reducían su velocidad aún más para que los mayores los alcanzaran -¡Vamos, vamos¡Ustedes son lentos!

-¡Esta bien, paren sus caballos! -vociferó Yamcha -¡Los viejos necesitamos nuestro descanso!

-¿Viejos? -repitió Bardock confuso -¡Si lo debes saber, yo estoy muy en mi plenitud!

-¡Es una broma! -insistió Yamcha mientras reía -Necesitas un sentido del humor.

Bardock giró los ojos mientras él, Yamcha y Puar volaban más rápido para mantenerse al paso de los adolescentes. Finalmente, después de un largo viaje, arribaron a la Corporación Cápsula.

-Esta es... -murmuró Trey tensándose. No estaba seguro de como reaccionaría Gohan con su regalo. A él le gustaban sus nuevas ropas pero tenía que elegir su traje.

Bardock se sentía igualmente nervioso. Vería al príncipe Vegeta de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Lo recordaría después de tanto¿O lo odiaría por fallar al tratar de salvar al planeta Vejita¿O siquiera le importaría? Bardock suspiró mirando a su alrededor. Como muchos lugares en este nuevo mundo, la tierra era verde y rica en vida vegetal. Había un enorme edificio con la leyenda de "Corporación Cápsula" en él.

-¡Este es! -espetó Yamcha mirando a Bardock. _Me pregunto como reaccionará Bulma cuando conozca al padre de Goku que lleva tanto tiempo muerto... se parece mucho a él, es espeluznante._

-Y¿Dónde está mi regalo? -preguntó Gohan emocionado por recibir un regalo de Trey.

-Bulma lo tiene -explicó Trey señalando al edificio -Ahora...¿Dónde está?

-¡GOKU! -chilló Bulma abalanzándose sobre Bardock desde atrás y rodeando su pecho con sus brazos.

-¡Gak! -jadeó Bardock mientras la extraña mujer lo abrazaba y parloteaba emocionada acerca de Goku resucitado.

-¡Oh... han sido siete años desde que moriste, Goku¡¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para Vegeta! "Nunca podré pelear con él" o "Debo ser más fuerte que él", Honestamente...

Bardock miró a sus camaradas por auxilio pero ellos solo lo miraban y reían por su predicamento. Podría tratar de darle un codazo a la extraña mujer y apartarla, pero podría ser la compañera de Vegeta y matarlo.

-¡Y Trunks ha crecido tan rápido¡Luce cada día más como Mirai Trunks! -dijo Bulma alzando la mirada para ver que estaba hablando con la espalda de Goku -Y podrías darte la vuelta para que yo pueda ver tu apuesto... -Bulma le dio la vuelta a Bardock y jadeó al ver una gran cicatriz en un lado de su rostro. Su sola expresión era seria y nada propia de Goku. -¿Quién eres tú? -demandó Bulma con sorpresa y vergüenza por la confusión.

-Soy Bardock, el padre de Kakarotto, a quien ustedes llaman Goku. -Dijo mirando a la mujer desde su altura y clavando su vista en ella. Su quijada cayó levemente mientras trataba de comprender a esa mujer. -¿Eres la compañera de Vegeta?

-Me gustaría que dijeras "esposa" -contestó Bulma cruzando sus brazos y estudiando al hombre -Vaya... luces igual que Goku...

-Es cosa de sayajines. -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aun así... -Bulma se puso roja mientras alzaba las manos, -¡Lo siento tanto¡Debería haber notado que no eras Goku...!

Bardock tomó gentilmente su mano y se inclinó levemente.

-Mi señora, no hay nada de que avergonzarse. Era un error común entre sayajines antes de que el planeta fuera destruido.

-Si Bulma, Puar y yo confundimos a Bardock con Goku también -asintió Yamcha.

-Lo se... -dijo Bulma sonrojándose ligeramente ante el galante gesto de este sayajin. Por muchos años, pensó que todos los sayajines eran brutales y que no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuera matar y volverse más fuertes. Bueno... excepto por Goku pero eso no contaba realmente. Ahora, había conocido a otro sayajin que era un casi reflejo de Goku, pero con más clase de la que Vegeta nunca había mostrado.

Bardock la soltó y dijo, -Las disculpas no son necesarias mi señora.

Bulma se sonrojó de nuevo ante la frase "mi señora".

-Oh... eso está bien... _No coquetees con él. Eres una mujer casada y con un hijo_ -se recordó Bulma a si misma echando un vistazo a las miradas de los otros guerreros. -Así que... ¿Qué tantas cosas inventaste como científico?

Al mismo tiempo, Bardock se fue de cara y gritó, -¡No soy un científico!

-Pero... Vegeta... le dijo a Goku y el me contó... -Bulma lo comprendió -Oh... Vegeta le mintió a Goku... -se agarró la cabeza -Por supuesto... probablemente él ni siquiera te conocía cuando el planeta hizo boom. -Lanzó una mirada a Bardock de nuevo y preguntó,-¿Cómo sobreviviste al Planeta Vejita?

-No lo hice... estoy muerto. Larga historia -sonrió Bardock torvamente mientras Bulma se agarraba la cabeza.

-Ustedes sayajines están llenos de sorpresas -exclamó Bulma y entonces decidió no hacer más preguntas sobre Bardock -Muy bien... Gohan... ¿Quieres ver la sorpresa que hizo Trey para ti?

El rostro de Gohan se iluminó como las siete esferas del Dragón y replicó -¡Puedes apostarlo!

-¡Genial! -Bulma metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó otro reloj. -Aquí tienes, prueba este -dijo mientras Gohan se quitaba su reloj y lo cambiaba por el de Bulma.

-¿Un... reloj? -preguntó Yamcha mirando los dos relojes. Los dos eran de buen diseño pero lucían idénticos.

-No es solo cualquier reloj... -comentó Gohan señalándolo -¡Es... mi accesorio de superhéroe -oprimió el botón rojo rápidamente y en un destello de luz una nueva figura apareció. Vestía grandes botas negras con guantes del mismo color, un gi azul oscuro con una camiseta naranja brillante con una larga capa blanca similar a la de Piccoro. Su máscara era azul oscuro con un par de grandes ojos rojos y una distintiva "S" en su frente. Se miró en el cristal más cercano y exclamó -¡Perfecto¡Es bastante genial! -posó dramáticamente y sopesó -¡Me pregunto si alguien me reconocerá con este nuevo disfraz! -se dio la vuelta e hizo sus poses de Saiyaman -¡Las poses lucen más geniales en este traje también¡Gracias Trey, eres el mejor!

Trey se encogió de hombros mientras Gohan probaba su traje un poco más -No hay problema...

Bardock, Yamcha y Puar tenían sendas gotas de sudor mientras el guerrero más fuerte del mundo iba de aquí a allá flexionando y posando en todo tipo de extrañas formas.

Bardock se dirigió a Trey y murmuró -¿Por qué Gohan está posando como si fuera miembro de las Fuerzas Ginyu?

-Quien sabe. Así es él. -replicó Trey suspirando -Aún estoy tratando de hacer que desista.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Yamcha y se preguntó si alguno de los infortunios y problemas que Gohan había encarado en su infancia habían desquiciado su cordura ligeramente. -Este chico...

-Esta es una versión mejorada de tu viejo traje de Saiyaman -remarcó Bulma -el traje repele la mayoría de las armas. La máscara tiene un micro circuito especial que ayudará a disfrazar tu voz y sensores que detectan armas, calor... y cosas así... ¡Ah! -Bulma sacó dos pequeños artefactos y se los extendió a Trey y Gohan -Estos son microreceptores que pueden colocar en su oído... captan la señal de emergencia que Videl usa, así que sabrán cuando Videl sea llamada sin tener que oírla.

-Esto hará las cosas más fáciles -confesó Trey colocándoselo en el oído.

-Desearía que me permitieras hacer un traje para ti -admitió Bulma -lucirías tan cool en él.

-No gracias... Trigun es más un héroe urbano -replicó Trey moviendo la cabeza -No viste trajes como los de saiyaman.

-Bueno... tengo algo para ti que podría gustarte -Bulma sacó unos lentes oscuros Ray Ban y se los dio. Estos son unos lentes oscuros especiales que tienen un comunicador en los asideros así que puedes llamar a Gohan cuando quieras. También tiene sensores especiales de detección como visión infrarroja. -explicó Bulma.

Trey se puso los lentes y se quitó la bandana. -Nada mal... Gracias, Bulma.

-Y tengo algo que puede ayudarte -dijo Bulma sacando una bandana roja, casi idéntica a la de Trey. -Pruébala.

Trey se puso la bandana y miró alrededor. La desorientación usual por tener su tercer ojo tapado ya no estaba. -¡Hey... puedo ver con esto puesto! -comprendió Trey.

-Una bandana especial, tu puedes ver el exterior pero ellos no pueden ver a través de ella. -explicó Bulma. -Bastante genial¿eh?

-¡Definitivamente! -exclamó Trey en total acuerdo. Era una de las cosas que odiaba de tener que ocultar su tercer ojo. Estaba habituado a la desorientación al tener que ver con sus dos ojos pero ahora podía ver más claramente. -¡Gracias!

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Poco supo nadie, Goten solo aterrizó en Corporación Cápsula y Trunks estaba esperándolo.

-¡Hey Trunks! -chilló Goten mientras bajaba de un salto de la nube. -¡Tengo un nuevo abuelo!

Trunks alzó una ceja y repitió, -¿Un nuevo abuelo¿Cómo puedes tener un nuevo abuelo? -el chiquillo miró fijamente a su mejor amigo. Mientras muchas cosas eran posibles, como gente que podía destruir estrellas completas con un solo disparo, o el poder de conceder cualquier deseo necesario, tener un nuevo abuelo sonaba... extraño.

-¡Si¡Acaba de volver de la muerte¡Su nombre es Bardock y se parece a mí solo que mucho más alto! -barbotó Goten moviendo sus brazos emocionado, -¡Y puede ver el futuro¡Y es un Conquistador de planetas, lo que sea que signifique eso!

-Pensé que era un científico como mamá -murmuró Trunks ahora confuso -¿Dónde está él?

Goten cerró sus ojos y dijo, -Creo que están adentro.

-Espera un segundo... ¿tu nuevo abuelo está de vuelta y en mi casa justo ahora¡Quiero verlo! -insistió Trunks echando a correr y arrastrando a Goten tras de si.

Vegeta había salido de la habitación y escuchado por casualidad algo sobre un "nuevo abuelo". Se concentró y percibió a Gohan, Trey, Yamcha y al gato, y un extraño poder que era muy débil pero mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los humanos en el planeta. -¿Quién es? -murmuró Vegeta siguiendo a los dos chicos.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-¡Genial¡este traje tiene un agujero para mi cola! -notó Gohan mientras desenrollaba su cola de su cintura y se agitaba bajo su capa, fue entonces que Bulma, Yamcha, y Puar pegaron un bote mientras imágenes de un enloquecido mono gigante corrían a través de sus mentes.

-¡Gohan... tienes una cola de nuevo! - chilló Puar abrazando a Yamcha.

-Si... apareció ayer. -comentó Gohan enrollando de nuevo su cola en la cintura -Estoy sorprendido de que no lo hayan notado antes.

-Oh... bueno... ¡estábamos distraídos con tu abuelo sayajin supuestamente muerto! -chilló Bulma a todo pulmón.

-Ah... -Gohan observó a Bardock tapándose los oídos a causa del fuerte grito -Si... creo que eso fue. Lo siento.

-¿Por...por qué simplemente no la cortas? -preguntó Yamcha mientras anticipaba la más remota posibilidad de que el guerrero más fuerte de la tierra se transformara en una furiosa bestia con su fuerza aumentada diez veces y sin ningún control sobre sus acciones.

-¡No! -vociferó Bardock agitando los brazos -¡No pueden cortar la cola de Gohan a su edad¡La cola de un sayajin es necesaria si Gohan quiere una mejor oportunidad para encontrar una compañera!

Al mismo tiempo, las quijadas de Yamcha, Puar y Bulma cayeron mientras miraban a Gohan cuya cola había empezado a crisparse.

-No me digas... -murmuró Bulma -¿Quieres decir que tu cola es... sensitiva?

-Si... -contestó Gohan mientras su cara se ponía de un rojo brillante -De hecho... bueno... creo que yo me... excito cuando alguien la toca en el lugar correcto... -su cara se puso de un rojo más profundo recordando como había reaccionado con el tacto de Trey.

-¿Excitar! -exclamaron Yamcha y Bulma sonriendo astutamente ante el usualmente tímido semisayajin.

-¿Quién te tocó la primera vez? -preguntó Yamcha intrigado por esa ultima revelación acerca de los sayajin.

-No hablemos de eso ahora. -sugirió Trey mientras se ponía rojo como su nueva bandana -Gracias por las cosas, Bulma.

-Hey, no hay problema... -agitó la mano Bulma y lanzó una mirada a Bardock -Bardock¿No quieres conocer a Vegeta? Quiero decir, él es el único sayajin que queda en el universo...

Bardock frunció el ceño y bajó la vista. -No lo se... no soy un supersayajin como Gohan.

-Abuelo, tienes que conocer a Vegeta. -espetó Gohan mientras palmeaba a su abuelo en la espalda -Quiero decir... él es el otro último sayajin.

-Quizás... -murmuró Bardock.

-¡Abuelo! -chilló Goten brincando y aterrizando sobre la espalda de Bardock -¿Qué haces aquí?

Bardock casi se sonrojó ante la emoción y aparentemente inmensa alegría del chiquillo. Ningún niño sayajin que el hubiese conocido era así. Quizás este planeta tuviera un efecto en todos los sayajin que el nunca había oído antes.

-Estaba con Gohan cuando él y Trey quisieron venir a ver a Bulma. -replicó Bardock.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Goten mientras se bajaba y señaló a Trunks. -¡Este es Trunks, él es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo¡Es el hijo de Vegeta!

Lo ojos de Bardock se ensancharon mientras miraba al chico fijamente. No era como cualquier sayajin que hubiese visto antes. Su cabello era de morado brillante con ojos azules como hielo que parecían penetrar su alma. Su rostro tenía una resemblanza con Vegeta de una forma distante.

-Oh¿en verdad? -espetó Bardock anonadado mientras se inclinaba ante el chico. -Es un honor joven príncipe.

-¿Eh? -murmuró Trunks mirando a Goten.

-Él es así. Actúa del mismo modo con mi mami. -contestó Goten.

-¡Bardock! -una voz familiar resonó mientras todos se daban la vuelta para ver a Vegeta, parado aun con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

-¡Señor Vegeta! -jadeó Bardock mientras se encontraba con el mismo hombre que había visto la última vez como un niño. Vegeta era más alto que en ese entonces y tenía un aura de mayor madurez. No tenía cola pero aún conservaba ese aspecto regio en él.

-Bardock... pensé que estabas muerto -comentó Vegeta con voz tranquila.

-Estaba... Uranai Baba me trajo para ser su aprendiz. -respondió Bardock bajando la vista. -Estoy viviendo con mi familia por ahora para adaptarme a este planeta. -Alzó la vista al frente y dijo, -Es bueno verlo otra vez.

Vegeta asintió una vez al hombre. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había visto a un compañero sayajin. Bardock lucía idéntico a Kakarotto solo que con una cicatriz y era mucho más débil. Ahora era más patético que Yamcha pero eso cambiaría una vez que empezara a entrenar.

-Ya veo... -murmuró Vegeta -Bien... ¡mejor es que nos alcances, y te vuelvas súper sayajin! -ordenó Vegeta mientras salía. Se volvió ligeramente, -Tu hijo y tus nietos son muchísimo más fuertes que tú.

-Lo se... -Bardock torció una sonrisa mientras el príncipe salía.

-Bueno... eso fue interesante... -comentó Yamcha mirando a Bardock y a los otros.

Gohan se atragantó al mirar su reloj. -¡Dios, tengo que volver a casa!

-Mierda... -murmuró Bardock golpeándose la frente -¡La señora Chichi se enojará conmigo!

-Yo también debería ir a casa -confesó Trey quitándose sus lentes oscuros. -Gracias por las cosas, Bulma.

-¡Si¡Gracias Bulma! -Gohan encapsuló su traje y se despidió de ella-¡Nos vemos luego Trunks!

-¡Adiós, Trunks! -dijo Goten empezando a caminar -¡Adiós Bulma!

-¡Adiós, muchachos! -Bulma miró a Bardock y dijo, -Bardock, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras y usar el cuarto de gravedad para entrenar.

-¿Cuarto de Gravedad? -repitió Bardock.

-Entrenamiento en gravedad intensa -replicó Gohan, -Vegeta la usa todo el tiempo... no me gusta. Prefiero entrenar en espacios abiertos.

Bardock ponderó el entrenamiento en un lugar donde la gravedad se incrementaba. Freezer nunca había tenido éxito en crear un cuarto de gravedad o pequeñas cápsulas y aún así estos primitivos humanos lo habían conseguido y no sabía mucho acerca del Ki.

-Ya veo... bien... debo irme, gracias por la oferta, mi señora -Bardock se hincó ante Bulma.

Bulma se sonrojó luchando por no estallar en risitas como una colegiala. -Oh... Bardock...

El grupo salió dejando a Yamcha, Puar y Trunks detrás. Finalmente, Yamcha miró a Bulma y le dijo, -Bardock te impresionó¿no es así?

-¡No! Bardock es un hombre agradable y cortes... especialmente para un sayajin ¡y eso es todo! -arguyó Bulma poniéndose roja.

-Fuiste impresionada... todos los sayajines tienen ese efecto en ti... ¡Especialmente cuando veneran el suelo que tu pisas! -rió Yamcha mientras Bulma gruñía.

-¡Oh, callate¡Solo estás celoso! -discutió Bulma golpeando a Yamcha en el hombro.

-¡No lo estoy! -rió Yamcha alejándose, -Yo también voy a casa... encantado de verte otra vez.

-No te vuelvas un extraño... -agitó el brazo mientras el resto se iba.

Tan pronto como todos la dejaron sola, Bulma suspiró dejándose caer en su asiento. Gohan y Trey habían estado grandiosos ayudándola a inventar muchas cosas útiles que auxiliarían a los superhéroes. El teléfono sonó y Bulma lo cogió.

-Laboratorios de la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma Briefs al habla.

-¿Hola? Soy Videl Satán, hija de Mr. Satán... ¿Puede ayudarme?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Freetalk:** La meta que me he propuesto es traducir dos capítulos por mes. Había pensando en sacar tan solo uno por mes, pero esta historia tiene 30 capítulos O.o Y ya que he cumplido con la meta de ser constante, estaría bien que ahora me impusiera una mayor velocidad. ¿Un buen reto, no? Supongo que eso también les agradaría a ustedes -  
Mis nuevas aficiones: la fotografía, Bleach, Inu Yasha y el diseño. ¡Necesito empezar a correr! 

**A los lectores:** _POLLITO: Weee! Me alegra gustarte en Working Mode On O, eso me hace sentir viva y bien conmigo misma. Creo que esta traduccion sigue adelante porque tu servidora no soporta saber que ha dejado algo a medias, y mas cuando yo te he obsequiado la traduccion, lo cual seria sentirme muy mediocre y portarme mal contigo. Sobre la fluidez, gracias, muchas gracias que hayas observado eso, temia que no hubiese quedado. Mua: --- PIAMONA¡Pues si y va a ponerse mejor! Yo sigo aqui y en la lucha, no temas, esto ya aceleró y pienso acabar toda la historia. --- RUNLINEY: Lo se, lo se XD, doy pena, prometo que ahora ira mas rapido. --- ELENA¡Mua! como siempre aqui, gracias niña por toda tu paciencia y la del resto; y no demorare, aqui lo tienes y espero obsequiarte en el siguiente mes, otros dos._

¡Nos vemos en el capitulo seis!


	7. Conchas de Tortuga, Reposteria Maligna y

**  
NORMAL FRIENDS FROM STRANGE PLACES**  
Por: Maria Cline  
Traducido por: Durma Vrer

**Parte Seis:  
CONCHAS DE TORTUGA, REPOSTERIA MALIGNA Y...**

-Mi señor, las cosas están iendo de acuerdo al plan. Los guerreros se están reuniendo y muestran gran potencial, -espetó la mujer inclinándose ante una figura más pequeña que ella. Ambas ocultas en sombras.

-Bien. Ejecuta el plan beta. Asegúrate que nadie te reconozca Kyuushi, es vital para el plan.

-Si, mi señor. -respondió la mujer mientras sus alas negras se desplegaban y ella se desvanecía.

-Por nosotros tú debes triunfar, ángel mío. -susurró la figura, desvaneciéndose.

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

Era un día tranquilo mientras Trey se aparecía por la escuela. Nuevamente notó a una gran multitud de estudiantes señalando y asombrándose.

-No de nuevo -gimió pensando en el día de ayer y el caos causado por la "visita" de Bardock.

Echó a correr metiendose entre la multitud y casi se fue de cara ante aquella visión. Parada en el centro, estaba Videl, con su usual vestimenta pero cubierta con conchas de tortuga. Llevaba una concha morada gigante en su espalda, un par más pequeño en sus antebrazos, otro par similar en sus tobillos, e incluso un casco de concha de tortuga en su cabeza.

-Ni...una...palabra -gruñó Videl alzando la vista hacia Trey que consiguió pararse.

-Bonitas conchas... ¿Te las dio el Maestro Roshi? -preguntó Trey riendo entre dientes ante el nuevo traje de Videl.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Que está pa...! -interrogó Gohan mirando a Videl y exclamando -¡Wow! ¡Es un gran traje, Videl! Las conchas de tortuga realmente te quedan.

Videl y el resto se le quedo viendo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Con cualquier otro, habría pensando que se estaba burlando de ella pero Gohan parecía tan honesto con su comentario.

-¿A ti... te gusta este traje? -preguntó Videl señalando a su traje hecho de conchas de tortuga.

-¡Puedes apostarlo! ¿Es la última moda o algo? -preguntó el semisaiya mirando al traje desde diferentes ángulos.

Videl sintió correr una gotita de sudor en su cabeza,

-No... estas son pesas. Las estoy usando para volverme más fuerte. -Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con alguien que probablemente nunca había sabido que eran las artes marciales y explicó -Verás... como los peleadores, algunos peleadores usan pesas para hacer que sus cuerpos se ejerciten mas duramente. Así que, yo estoy entrenando para volverme más fuerte al usar estas. -dijo en términos simples que cualquier idiota debía entender.

-Si... -coincidió Trey sonriendo ante el hecho de que Gohan había hecho un entrenamiento similar con las pesas en los hombros de Piccoro mientras entrenaba para los juegos Cell. _¡Videl aún es tan despistada!_, pensó.

-Quizás, deberías intentar esto -sugirió Shapner -De ese modo no tendrías que depender de trucos.

-Yo no dependo de trucos -gruñó Trey, -¡Entreno mi cuerpo y mente hasta el límite!

-Seguro... chico de la bandana, -Shapner sonrió cínicamente.

-Solo déjalo en paz. ¡Trey es uno de los tipos más fuertes que conozco! -contestó Gohan sobresaltando a todos con su repentina agresividad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera eres un peleador! -exclamó Videl.

Gohan abrió la boca y entonces la cerró. Quería que supieran que era un peleador. Era uno de los más fuertes en el universo. Pero deseaba seguir con una vida normal y no podría tener eso si todos sabían las cosas que él podía hacer.

-Bueno... incluso una persona que no es un peleador podría decir cuan fuerte es Trey. -respondió Gohan mientras Trey simplemente se alejaba -¡Hey, Trey espera! -urgió Gohan corriendo tras su amigo.

-Eso dos son extraños -murmuró Shapner.

-Lo se... -musitó Videl alzándose con la concha a su espalda y encaminándose a la escuela lentamente. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía mientras las conchas la mantenían encorvada. Quería deshacerse de los pesos pero deseaba probar al viejo que estaba equivocado

_Videl miró las conchas de tortuga casi pasmada. ¿Conchas de tortuga, -repitió. _

_-Las pesas... hacen a un buen guerrero fuerte -dijo el Maestro Roshi cogiendo la concha más grande. _

_-¿Me dejarías... -babeó ligeramente -...ponerte esta? _

_Videl le lanzó una mirada al pequeño hombre y le arrebato la concha y casi la dejó caer en la playa. -¿Cuánto pesa esta cosa? -preguntó algo asombrada. _

_-Bastante... -contestó el Maestro Roshi mientras Videl se ponía las conchas de tortuga. Inmediatamente fue a dar al suelo. _

_-¡No puedo usar esto! -exclamó Videl tratándo de levantarse. -¡Apenas puedo moverme! _

_-Je... eso es lo que separa a los verdaderos peleadores de los que son solo un intento... ¡el verdadero peleador solo aprieta los dientes y lidia con eso! -proclamó el Maestro Roshi. _

_-Hey, Goku y yo usamos conchas de tortuga como estas cuando teníamos trece... -comentó Krillin, -usamos esas cosas pesadas todo el tiempo, excepto cuando dormíamos... mientras arábamos... hacíamos trabajo de construcción... repartición de leche siendo perseguidos por grandes dinosaurios... y algunas partes duras del entrenamiento. _

_La quijada de Videl cayó mientras caminaba en círculos, tratando de ajustarse al peso masivo. _

_-¿Estas... bromeando...? -murmuró, -¡¿Tú y Goku hicieron esto cuando eran niños! ¡No lo creo! -estaba anonadada. ¿Como podría alguien tan pequeño andar con semejante peso mientras hacía trabajos de construcción? Cuando tenía trece, solo entrenaba en el gimnasio todos los días y pensaba que eso era entrenar duro. _

_-Es la verdad... -espetó el Maestro Roshi, -Haré lo mismo contigo... pero tu tienes tus deberes escolares y ese servicio comunitario a la policía. Así que, solo te estoy dando las conchas de tortuga. Depende de ti entrenar con estas cosas puestas. _

_-De ninguna manera... nadie podría sobrevivir a nada de lo que me has contado. -Insistió Videl. _

_El Maestro Roshi tomó su bastón y golpeó a Videl en la cabeza. Esta jadeó de dolor agarrándose la cabeza. _

_-¡Un verdadero peleador también tiene una mente abierta! ¡No debes subestimar tu propio potencial solo por lo que has visto que otros pueden hacer! ¡El potencial de los humanos es algo que no puede ser basado en el conocimiento popular de un hombre! -asintió el viejo hombre firmemente mientras le volvía la espalda. -Incluso si es tu padre. -murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella oyera. _

_Videl volvió su cabeza y cogió al viejo por su hombro. _

_-¡¿Qué quieres decir! ¡Mi padre es grandioso! ¡Él es el guerrero más poderoso del mundo! ¡Él nos salvó de Cell! _

_-Señorita... -dijo el Maestro Roshi dándose la vuelta. Videl podía jurar que estaba lagrimeando bajo sus lentes. -Hay muchos rostros de la verdad allá afuera... muchos que son aceptados como mentiras o medias verdades, si tú quieres sobrepasar el potencial humano... debes entender el mundo alrededor de ti con tus propios ojos y no con los ojos de tu padre. No importa cuan grande sea tu fe en él, debes recordar que siempre existe alguien más fuerte que tu e incluso el mejor puede ser vencido... _

_-Yo... no entiendo... -murmuró Videl casi abatida por las palabras del viejo hombre. Estas habían golpeado su corazón, ¿Podría existir alguien más fuerte que su padre? ¿Qué querría decir el maestro Roshi con las "muchas caras de la verdad? _

_-He dicho suficiente. -espetó el Maestro Roshi con una inclinación de cabeza. -Debes soportar las conchas de tortuga por un mes... no puedes quitártelas excepto cuando estés durmiendo o te bañes... ¡y no quiero oír nada acerca de lucir ridícula en ese traje! A un verdadero peleador no le interesa lucir bien... ¡solo volverse más fuerte! _

_-Pero... los criminales... ¡No puedo combatir el crimen así! ¡Estaré indefensa! -insistió Videl. _

_-Bien... veo tu punto... serías bastante vulnerable al principio...¡Ve con Bulma Briefs! ¡Ella te ayudará! Era la mejor amiga de Goku y puede preparar rápidamente cualquier cosa para protegerte hasta que puedas pelear con las conchas puestas. _

_Videl se esforzó por procesar toda esa información en su mente. _

_-Aguarde... ¿Conoce a Bulma Briefs? ¿La famosa inventora y presidente de una corporación? ¿Cómo puede ella conocer a un... ermitaño de la tortuga como usted? _

_-Larga historia... solo nos topamos el uno con el otro. -suspiró el Maestro Roshi pensando en la exquisita figura de Bulma y recordando a cierto príncipe extraterrestre que lo mataría por solo pensar en eso. -Oh bien... ¿Alguna pregunta? _

_-Ninguna... pero aún no me gusta combatir criminales así... ¡No estaré al cien por ciento! -insistió Videl preocupada por los ciudadanos de Ciudad Satan. Era su principal defensora y si estaba incapacitada, la ciudad sería defendida por un idiota superfuerte que posaba y un mercenario trotamundos armado. _

_-¡Ja! ¡Cualquier idiota puede defenderse a si mismo en perfectas condiciones, pero un verdadero peleador puede encargarse de si mismo incluso con un cuerpo destrozado! De hecho... -el Maestro Roshi mezo su barba -¡Goku derrotó a Piccoro con sus dos brazos y piernas rotos! _

_Videl abrió la boca mirando al Maestro Roshi. -¿Cómo podría alguien luchar sin poder moverse? -preguntó. _

_Goku uso el poder que esta en el interior -replicó el Maestro Roshi, -¡El poder interior es una gran fuerza a ser considerada! _

_-No... -Videl movió su cabeza. -No creo en eso... ¡Mi padre me dijo que eso solo era un montón de trucos! _

_El Maestro Roshi frunció el ceño profundamente. -Si no crees en eso... entonces no es real para ti. Y si tu no entiendes el mundo a tu alrededor... me temo que nunca utilizarás todo tu potencial... mejor vete ahora, Videl... solo usa esas conchas por un mes... ¡No por mi, sino por ti misma! ¡Recuerda, no bases al mundo en lo que te dijeron, pero si en lo que tu veas y oigas! _

_El Maestro Roshi y Krilin entraron a la casa, dejando a Videl sola con sus pensamientos._

Videl movió la cabeza dirigiéndose a su casillero. El Maestro Roshi era un viejo complicado. Por momentos, parecía solo un anciano pervertido al que solo le gustaba holgazanear "leyendo" revistas y otras veces era un anciano sabio que había visto muchas cosas. Aunque parecía no tener mucho sentido, algo en ella creía que era importante para si. Caminó, vistiendo aquellas conchas que eran más pesadas que ella.

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

-¿Estás bien Trey? -preguntó Gohan preocupado mientras Trey sacaba sus cosas del casillero.

-Si... estoy bien -murmuró Trey cerrándolo cuidadosamente -He oído cosas peores.

-Ah... -murmuró Gohan decidiendo no decir nada más. Parecía que Trey siempre era considerado el hijo de un embustero y escuchaba esos comentarios todo el tiempo con sus sensibles oídos. Trataba de ignorarlos pero no lo lograba. Trey era su mejor amigo humano y verlo sufrir lo hacía sentir mal. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que animar a Trey de alguna forma.

-¿Bien... quieres ir a esa gran venta de pasteles saliendo de la escuela?

-¿Quieres decir aquella hecha por lo del muro destruido? -preguntó Trey cerrando sus ojos de nuevo -Oh Dios... creo que mejor vamos... solo por prevenir.

-Si... ¿Te puedes imaginar que tipo de caos podrían causar nuestras madres? -preguntó recordando como su madre había golpeado a su maestro de ciencias por acusarla de ser un alien. -Oh cielos... pero... podría cocinar una tormenta... apuesto que llevara la mayor cantidad de comida.

-De ninguna manera... mi madre es una sobre compensadora... cuando ella cocina para ventas de pasteles, hace más que las otras madres... -se jactó Trey.

-Mi madre cocina suficiente para mi, mis dos abuelos y mi hermanito... ¡ella traerá la cantidad más grande!.

-¡No, será mi madre!

-¡Mi mamá!

-¡No, mi madre!

Los dos empezaron a enfrascarse en una discusión acerca de cual de sus madres traería la mayor cantidad de comida cuando Videl intervino,

-¿Acerca de qué están discutiendo?

-Sobre cual de nuestras madres traerá la mayor cantidad de comida. -replicó Gohan pasando la mano por su cabeza -¡Mi madre es una gran cocinera!

-Y también mi madre.

-¿Qué hay de la tuya? -preguntó Gohan curiosamente. -¿Cocina algo?

Videl bajó la mirada, -Mis padres están divorciados... mi madre vive en una lejana villa en el norte y no la visito frecuentemente.

-Ah... lo siento... no tenía idea... -dijo Gohan poniéndose rojo por hacer una pregunta tan difícil. -¿Por qué no visitas a tu madre?

-Está demasiado al Norte... es muy difícil llegar ahí. -replicó Videl, -Además mi madre no cree que papá haya salvado al mundo. Fue un divorcio difícil... desearía hablar con ella de vez en cuando.

-Se como es eso también... mi papá ha estado muerto por varios años y desearía poder hablar con él de vez en cuando. -la consoló Gohan colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Videl, cubierto con caparazones.

Videl observó a Gohan extrañada y preguntó, -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que existe algún tipo de vida después de la muerte en donde tú y tu padre podrán hablar el uno al otro?

-¡Por supuesto! -insistió Gohan -Yo...¡mpffh! -Trey tapó rápidamente la boca de Gohan.

-Está metido en esas cosas de esoterismo... le viene del lado de la familia de su madre. -Explicó Trey mientras Gohan luchaba por soltarse. _¡Gohan, la gente regularmente no habla con los muertos!_

-Muy bien... -dijo Videl mientras Trey liberaba a Gohan de su agarre. -Gohan... eres un tipo complicado... ¿Tu padre era tan extraño como tu madre?

Gohan desvió la vista y replicó -Nah... solo amaba entrenar todos los días antes de irse al Otro Mundo.

-¡¿Otro... qué!

-Antes de morir -tradujo Trey.

-¿Cómo murió? -preguntó Videl, curiosa acerca del extraño pasado de Gohan.

-Él... -los ojos de Gohan empezaron a picarle recordando como había muerto su padre. Había sacrificado su vida para salvar al mundo de la autodestrucción de Cell. Lo que hacía a esa muerte aún más difícil de sobrellevar era que si él no hubiese "jugado" tanto con Cell, Goku aún viviría, Goten tendría un padre y Bardock a su hijo.

-Murió en un accidente. Preferiría no hablar de eso. -Bajo la mirada y se secó los ojos.

Le dolía mentir. Quería mas que nada que el mundo entero supiera sobre el sacrificio de Goku. Que supieran que ellos le debían la vida a él y que al menos lo recordaran. Pero deseaba una vida normal y para que eso sucediera, el secreto debía ser mantenido, no importando el precio.

Videl y Trey observaron la expresión de Gohan casi perplejos. Era usualmente tan alegre y vivaz. Cierto que actuaba algo ingenuamente algunas veces pero siempre parecía tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora parecía afligido por la culpa, como si el mundo entero descansara en sus hombros y temiera tropezar.

-Yo... lo siento -murmuró Videl poniendo una mano confortadora sobre el antebrazo de Gohan.

Gohan agitó la cabeza y sonrió -¡Esta bien! ¡Se de hecho que papá está divirtiéndose en el Otro Mundo!

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que existe un Otro Mundo! -casi gritó Videl, -¡No hay pruebas científicas de que algo así exista siquiera!

-Bueno... -Gohan y Trey tragaron saliva cayendo en la cuenta de que la gente normal no conocía a otros que hubiesen tenido gran experiencia al estar muertos. Para la gente normal, la muerte era permanente.

-Es la fe -contestó Kai Shi interviniendo. -Algunas veces existen cosas que no pueden ser explicadas pero deben ser aceptadas -sus ojos cubiertos examinaron al grupo. -Después de todo... hay cosas en el universo que no se ven pero de todas formas son aceptadas... no puedes negar que algo existe solo por el simple hecho de que no puedes verlo o sentirlo... si es así, entonces la realidad y sus posibilidades son muy pequeñas para ti y quedarás confinada en hechos básicos y no podrás crecer.

Sendas gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de Trey, Gohan y Videl mientras la chica asentía.

-Kai... -murmuró Trey asombrado por semejante discurso. -¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Kai Shi sonrió secretamente. -Eso es algo que debes entender por ti mismo.

Trey se adelantó y contestó -Bueno... eres una chica muy perceptiva... mucho más que otras chicas de tu edad.

Kai Shi simplemente se encogió de hombros. -Yo... tengo un alma vieja. Debo ir a clases... -y con eso se alejó con sus libros en los brazos.

Videl y Gohan siguieron mirándola fijamente, y esta última espetó.

-¿Qué es esto, esta escuela atrae a chicos nuevos y raros?

-Yo... ¡Hey! ¡Todavía soy nuevo aquí! -exclamó Gohan a todo pulmón. -¡No soy raro!

-Tu abuelo fue un maligno terrateniente -comentó Videl.

-¡Él no era maligno! ¡Él era... solamente muy fuerte!

-Y escuché que tu madre le dio un puñetazo al maestro de Ciencias...

-¡Ella solo hizo eso un par de veces!

-¿Y cómo le hiciste para asustar al profesor sustituto?

-¡No lo hice! ¡Él insultó a mi padre y mamá lo tiró por la ventana!

Videl y Trey palidecieron mientras Videl repetía -¡¿Lo lanzó por la ventana!

Gohan tragó saliva al caer en la cuenta que todos estarían pensando que su madre era una mujer peligrosa que lanzaba hombres por la ventana y golpeaba a maestros.

-¡Solo fue desde el primer piso! ¡Ni siquiera se lastimó! -insistió Gohan.

-Vamos, casi es hora de la clase, -dijo Trey interrumpiendo el caluroso argumento. -Todavía es en el gimnasio.

-Ah... -Gohan cogió sus libros y preguntó a Videl -¿Quieres que lleve tus libros por ti?

Videl negó con la cabeza, el gesto era agradable pero si aceptaba la ayuda de Gohan, no estaría esforzándose al máximo y probaría al viejo que ella era una pretenciosa.

-Nah... comparado con estas pesas, estos libros son ligeros.

-Genial...

-El grupo caminó hacia el gimnasio. Videl paró un par de veces para descansar. Gohan permaneció con ella solo en caso de que necesitara ayuda. Cada vez que ofrecía ayuda, ella rehusaba. Quería lidiar con ese peso por si misma y probar que era una verdadera peleadora. Finalmente llegaron al gimnasio y tomaron sus lugares.

-Hola, clase -saludó la señorita Glish entrando. -Me alegro que las cosas hayan ido suavemente mientras estuve ausente por enfermedad, a excepción de la pared... -hizo una mueca recordando haber visto la noticia en la televisión. -De todas maneras... quiero que todos escriban una nota de agradecimiento a Maria por sus servicios. -Echó una ojeada a Videl preguntando, -¿Qué está vistiendo?

-Pesas para entrenamiento -replicó Videl ajustando su armadura. -Me ayudan a hacerme más fuerte.

-Oh... bien... el defensor de Ciudad Satan debe mantenerse en buena forma. -comentó la señorita Glish, -Ahora... escriban la nota... y luego lean la historia de "El Ataque de los Demonios Reales" y contesten las preguntas al final de la historia.

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

El dia paso y de nuevo regresaron al gimnasio. Videl gimió encaminándose a este de nuevo. Los caparazones pesaban una tonelada pero no podía quitárselos. Cada vez que sentía la urgencia de hacerlo, podía escuchar la voz del maestro Roshi en su cabeza hablando sobre la diferencia entre los verdaderos peleadores y los pretenciosos.

-Soy una verdadera peleadora, soy una verdadera peleadora. -cantó.

-¡Hola clase! -saludó Yamcha entrando con Puar. -Ya que... ayer, no tuvimos la oportunidad de tener una clase a causa del... ejem problema concerniente a un visitante... pero hoy, haremos algo de artes marcia... -Yamcha se detuvo cuando notó los caparazones de Videl. -Hey... ¿Eres alumna del maestro Roshi?

Videl miró a su alrededor y asintió. La mayoría de los profesores no lo sabían pero ese hombre parecía saber mucho. De repente, recordó su investigación del Torneo.

-¡Hey! ¡Usted es Yamcha, uno de los antiguos peleadores del Torneo!

Yamcha se sobresaltó ante la mención de "antigüo". Cierto, era lo suficientemente mayor para ser el padre de los estudiantes, pero estaba bastante en su plenitud.

-Si... participé en el Torneo unas cuantas veces... -Yamcha pausó -Pero, ahora estoy retirado.

-¿Conoció a Mr. Satan personalmente? -preguntó Iresa vivazmente.

-La verdad no -replicó Yamcha dando un respingo. No era admirador de Mr. Satan y no le gustaba el hecho de que tomara el crédito por todo el esfuerzo de Gohan, -No participé en el 24to. Torneo. Pero fui alumno del Maestro Roshi y se de hecho que el legendario Ermitaño de la Tortuga usaría caparazones de tortuga como pesas.

-Si... lo hace... -murmuró Videl. Repentinamente su rostro se iluminó. Si Yamcha conocía al Maestro Roshi, había una buena probabilidad de que conociera a Goku. ¿Conociste a Goku? ¿El ganador del 23er Torneo?

Yamcha abrió la boca pero Trey le advirtió telepáticamente, _No diga nada... ella cree que Goku es Saiyaman y está tratando de averiguar todo lo que pueda... si se entera que Goku es el padre de Gohan..._

Yamcha asintió y respondió, -Mmmh... bien... lo conocí cuando era un adolescente... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Para ser honesto... no lo he visto en los pasados siete años. _Porque está muerto_, pensó Yamcha, -Pero ahora no es tiempo de charla. Les enseñaré defensa personal. -Bien... ¿Quienes tuvieron entrenamiento de artes marciales?

Trey y Videl alzaron sus manos inmediatamente. Gohan miró a su alrededor y alzó su mano también.

-Yo... recibí algunas lecciones de defensa personal. -replicó Gohan.

-Ya veo... -asintió Yamcha mirando al resto de la clase. La mayoría de los estudiantes no había alzado la mano. Fue entonces que una joven chica gótica alzó su mano. El corazón de Yamcha se congeló mirando a la muchacha. Había algo en ella que le recordaba aquella vez que fue asesinado por un Saibaiman.

-Yo también tuve algo de entrenamiento de artes marciales. -explicó Kai Shi.

-Geh... bien. -Yamcha tragó saliva, Puar notó ese miedo repentino. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kai Shi. -replicó la chica.

El corazón de Yamcha aceleró mientras todos sus instintos de artemarcialista gritaban de miedo. _Kai Shi significa "Muerte Misteriosa" en japonés_, pensó mórbidamente _¿Será algún tipo de... Nah... no puede ser..._

Los tres se levantaron y Yamcha echo un vistazo a Videl que estaba teniendo problemas.

-Muy bien... ahora... Videl... ¿Estás segura de esto? Entiendo si estás teniendo problemas con esas pesas.

Videl apretó sus dientes moviendo su cabeza. -No... yo quiero hacer esto. Quiero probar que soy una verdadera peleadora como Goku y mi padre...

Yamcha podía ver el fuego en los ojos de la joven. El mismo tipo de determinación que solo podía compararse con el de Chichi.

-Todavía hay esperanza para ti -comentó -¡Muy bien! ¡Emparéjense! Gohan con Trey, y Kai Shi con Videl... les mostraré la defensa adecuada y que hacer si alguien los ataca.

Trey y Gohan se encararon el uno al otro ansiosamente. Era la primera vez que hacían algo similar a pelear. Se miraron fijamente, observaron las debilidades de su oponente y la postura.

-Muy bien... Trey, trata de atacar a Gohan, Gohan tu contraataca.

-¡Muy bien! -Trey cargó y lanzó un puñetazo lento hacia Gohan. El ki del semisaiya flameó evitando el golpe y lanzó al triclope.

Los estudiantes tragaron saliva mientras Trey se encontró a si mismo tirado de espaldas.

-Gohan... estaba fingiendo, -gruñó Trey incorporándose y asegurándose que su bandana aún estaba en su cabeza, -¡Déjame mostrarte como se hace! -gritó aventando un veloz puñetazo a Gohan. Este volvió a evadirlo de nuevo y empezó a responder los puñetazos. Sus instintos de batalla los dominaron mientras intercambiaban golpes tan fuertes que resonaban en las paredes.

-Yamcha... ¡Ellos están peleando! -chilló Puar.

-Lo se... maldición... pensé que Gohan estaba controlado. -murmuró Yamcha mientras Videl y los demás miraban pasmados el combate.

-¡YA! -gritó Gohan lanzando una patada giratoria a Trey. Este atrapó el pie de Gohan y lo lanzó. Gohan torció una sonrisa y juntó sus manos al lado en una posición clásica del Kamehameha.

El guerrero reconoció la pose y corrió enfrente de Gohan esperando que el adolescente mitad humano se detuviera y no lo mandara de un impacto al otro mundo.

-¡Para! -vociferó Yamcha antes de que Gohan pudiera siquiera murmurar el clásico canto y dañar posiblemente el gimnasio de un disparo de ki. -¡Es suficiente demostración!

Gohan se detuvo y miró a sus manos y luego a sus compañeros.

-¡Oops! -masculló.

-¡¿Esa es defensa personal básica! -exclamó Shapner anonadado.

-¡Su madre le enseñó un poco! -terminó Trey alisando su bandana.

-Recuérdame no meterme con la madre de este chico -susurró Iresa, -suena peligrosa.

Videl solo permaneció parada ahí. Gohan y Trey habían peleado como si fuese algo natural en ellos. Había luchado con Trey en el pasado y obviamente se había esforzado contra Gohan. -Oh por Dios...

-¿Señor Troy, Señor Son, puedo hablar con ustedes en privado? -espetó Yamcha fríamente. -Puar, ¿Podrías continuar por mi?

-¡Muy bien! -asintió Puar.

-Por aquí -ordenó Yamcha señalando hacia el cuarto de las pesas.

Trey y Gohan tragaron saliva mientras seguía al hombre.

Kai Shi alzó una ceja y murmuró, -la urgencia de pelear es fuerte dentro de ellos... incluso durante la práctica se absorben en el combate... genial...

Después de entrar a la habitación, Yamcha cerró las puertas detrás suyo y les lanzó una mirada furiosa a pesar del hecho de que los dos podrían derrotarlo en un parpadeo.

-Muy bien... ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden!

Trey y Gohan se miraron el uno al otro. -Lo siento... creo que me alteré -contestó Gohan pasando la mano por su cabeza. -Yo... creo que son estos malditos instintos sayajin de batalla.

-También fue mi culpa... -confesó Trey, -Siempre escuchaba cuan fuerte era Gohan pero quería experimentarlo por mi mismo.

-Yo no quería responde de esa forma... solo vino a mi. -Explicó Gohan.

Yamcha giró los ojos observando a los dos adolescentes. Ambos eran peleadores por naturaleza, a pesar del hecho de que Gohan luchaba fuertemente por enterrar ese instinto. Las batallas de Gohan siempre habían sido por entrenar y también salvar al mundo. Nunca peleaba por diversión o presunción. Trey era del mismo modo. Siempre había sido serio en su entrenamiento.

-Bien... los chicos siempre serán chicos... incluso los súper poderosos... solo no lo muestren... -Miró a Gohan -Contrólate. O tendré que decirle a Chichi...

-¡Oh Dios! ¡No! ¡Me comportaré! -rogó Gohan.

-Bien... regresemos. -espetó Yamcha y volvió a mirar a los dos -Cierto... esa Kai Shi... ¿De casualidad la conocen?

-Es nueva. Parece un poco extraña -contestó Trey, -Posee esa sensación alrededor de ella... como niebla.

-Siento lo mismo. -agregó Gohan, -Kai Shi... es extraña... su poder es raro...

-Mmmh, -Yamcha apoyó las manos en las caderas -Bueno... quizás no es importante o quizás si... solo sean cuidadosos cuando estén cerca de ella.

-¡No hay problema! -saludó Gohan mientras abandonaban la habitación.

Volvieron al aula donde Puar mostraba como colocarse en postura de defensa.

-¡Volvimos! -anunció Yamcha mientras Gohan y Trey se sentaban. -Ahora... continuemos...

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -cuestionó Videl a Gohan -¡Pensé que no sabías artes marciales!

-Bueno... se un poco. -rió Gohan frotando su cabeza -Tu sabes, por defensa personal.

-Creo que tu madre hizo un buen trabajo con ello. -Comentó Iresa, -¿Tu madre fue una peleadora?

-Mmmh... no... solo es una feliz ama de casa. ¡Dejo de pelear hace mucho! -respondió colocando ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Videl frunció el ceño. -Golpeó a un tipo.

-Era débil -insistió Gohan.

-Mira, Gohan solo tiene una madre fuerte. Eso no significa que él sea un peleador. -interrumpió Trey metiendose entre los dos -Déjalo en paz.

Videl cruzó los brazos. Gohan estaba ocultando más de lo que debería. ¿Cómo podía pelear de esa manera alguien tan agradable y pacífico? El contraataque que Gohan había hecho había sido completamente instintivo.

_El chaparrito dijo, 'un verdadero arte marcialista no deja que las apariencias lo engañen.' Me pregunto si esto aplica a Gohan_, pensó Videl, suspicaz.

-Señor Yamcha, ¿Puedo usar el teléfono por un momento? Tengo que llamar a mi padre. Preguntó Kai Shi adelantándose.

-¿Puede esperar hasta después de clase? -preguntó Yamcha mirando al reloj. Aún quedan cuarenta minutos de clase.

-No... seré breve. -Insistió Kai Shi

-Bien... pero te quiero de vuelta en cinco minutos.

-Es tiempo suficiente. -espetó Kai Shi corriendo. Tan pronto como se hubo ido, todos respiraron de alivio.

-Esa chica es... tétrica, -murmuró Yamcha sintiendo una gota de sudor correrle por la cabeza -O bien... ahora...

El reloj de Videl emitió una alarma; Trey y Gohan miraron a sus mini radios que habían sonado también.

_¡Videl, ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Algo extraño está ocurriendo en la pastelería!_

-¿Algo extraño? -repitió Videl.

-_¡Pays! ¡Están atacando a los clientes!_

-¡¿Pays! ¡Voy en camino! -respondió cerrando su radio. Miró a Yamcha mientras le explicaba, -Es parte de mi servicio comunitario. Soy la defensora oficial de Ciudad Satan.

-Bien... no puedo detener a la defensora de Ciudad Satan de hacer su trabajo. Solo se cuidadosa. -advirtió Yamcha mientras Videl echaba a correr.

Gohan, Trey y Yamcha intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que Videl era fuerte pero los fantasmas eran algo que ella no podría manejar.

-Gohan... Trey... ustedes par de busca problemas se sentarán en el pasillo. -espetó Yamcha apuntando hacia la puerta mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Trey y Gohan asintieron y salieron.

-Ciertamente es conveniente tener a un profesor que conoce nuestras verdaderas identidades, -comentó Trey mientras buscaban un lugar adecuado para transformarse. Corrieron al baño y salieron como Saiyaman y Trigun.

-¡Ahora, a salvar a Videl! -vociferó Saiyaman posando. Salió volando a supervelocidad y Trigun detrás de él.

-¡Hey Saiyaman, no puedo volar como Trigun! ¡¿Recuerdas? -gritó corriendo tras de él.

-Oh cielos... -masculló dando la vuelta y cogiendo a su amigo, -¿Por qué no puedes volar como Trigun?

-Simplemente no puedo -contestó sosteniéndose de Saiyaman -Es difícil de explicar...

-Oh Dios...

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

Videl no estaba teniendo un buen día. Su espalda dolía mientras aterrizaba el helicóptero y se acercaba.

-¡Señorita Satan! -gritó el oficial de policía cuando miró a la chica. -¿Qué es eso que está vistiendo?

-Conchas de tortuga... larga historia... -comentó Videl, -Muy bien... ¿Qué está pasando?

El oficial apuntó a una pastelería donde enormes pasteles flotaron hacia la puerta y salieron disparados hacia los dos. Videl quitándose su caparazón lo colocó enfrente y el pastel quedó salpicado sobre este.

-¡Esta repostería empezó a causar este caos! ¡Es una locura!

-Ya veo... -murmuró Videl levantándose y un pay de crema de banana se estrelló en su cara. Se limpió y frunció el ceño -¡De ninguna manera... la defensora oficial de Ciudad Satan no será derrotada por un pay de crema de banana! -Se alzó de nuevo, acomodó su caparazón, y caminó hacia la tienda. -¡Alto ahí! -ordenó mostrando su placa. -¡Quienquiera que sea responsable, muéstrese!

-Ciertamente tiene agallas-admiró el oficial Monday

-Es la hija del campeón. Viene en la sangre. -replicó el oficial Tuesday.

Videl se detuvo, tensándose. Era una de las más extrañas asignaciones que jamás había tenido. Podía manejar a criminales humanos con pistolas e incluso animales androides, pero ¿Cómo podría combatir a una pastelería embrujada?

-¡Detente ahí pastelería maligna! -vociferó una voz familiar mientras Videl gemía y todos volteaban hacia arriba para ver a un par de figuras paradas en la azotea. -Pastelería maligna, yo soy... -pausó mientras posaba, -¡EL NUEVO Y MEJORADO GRAN SAIYAMAN! ¡En el nombre de los Sayajines de todas partes, te castigaré!

La otra figura tan solo movió la cabeza poniéndose sus lentes oscuros

-Y yo soy Trigun... Saiyaman... ¿Amenazaste a una pastelería?

-Todos deben seguir las reglas, incluso las pastelerías -razonó Saiyaman.

-¿Saiyaman, ¿Trigun? -preguntó Videl mientras los aludidos aterrizaban en la calle y Saiyaman saludaba.

-¡Hey, Videl! ¿Qué piensas de mi nuevo disfraz? -preguntó Gohan, posando. -¿No es genial?

-Es... -murmuró Videl mirando al guerrero de arriba a abajo. -Interesante...

-¡¡Ja ja ja! -una voz chirriante se oyó mientras el grupo miraba hacia arriba para ver mas pasteles volando y girando en el aire. -¡Tontos héroes, ¡Creen que pueden detenerme a mi... Evil Cookie!

-¿Evil Cookie? -repitió Trey, -¿Estamos encarando a nuestro primer supervillano en esta serie y él se llama a si mismo "Evil Cookie?"

-¡Hey! -una mujer joven apareció en medio del torbellino de dulces, vistiendo una escasa vestimenta versión de un traje de pastelero con un gran gorro de chef encima. Estaba cubierta de harina y apenas algo más. -¡Soy una supervillana!

-Y viste como si proviniera de un anime, -suspiró Trigun girando sus tres ojos.

-Trigun, ¿Qué es un anime? -preguntó Saiyaman mientras él y Videl se iban de cara.

-Anime... tu sabes, una de esas caricaturas japonesas que involucran mujeres con grandes... -Trigun pausó mirando a Videl y continuó, -ojos y acción... muy adulta... -trató de explicar Trigun. -De hecho... creo que hay uno acerca de un niño y una chica adolescente que van por todos lados buscando siete artefactos mágicos... pero esa es una de esas caricaturas tontas.

-Entendido... -asintió -¡Muy bien, Evil Cookie, prepárate para ser sopeada! -al instante Trigun, Videl y la policía gruñeron ante el juego de palabras.

-Estúpido, Saiyaman, estúpido... -murmuró Videl alzando su placa -Muy bien, señorita... Cookie, la estoy poniendo bajo arresto por desorden público, ataques a la policía... -miró a la mujer de arriba a abajo, -y exposición indecente... ahora ríndase pacíficamente y solo lidiará con un juicio rápido.

-¡No lo creo! -rió Evil Cookie alzando sus manos. El torbellino de repostería se detuvo, y del centro surgió un gigantesco pastel humanoide que parecía un enorme hombre de nieve. -¡Ataca mi fiel monstruo!

-¡Bendito exceso! -exclamó Saiyaman, -¡Ese es... un monstruo gigante!

-Es solo un pastel gigante. -gruñó Trey sacando una bazooka, -Todos los pasteles se desmoronan. -La bazooka rugió y un enorme misil salió disparado hacia el monstruo. Este explotó en millones de dulces pedacitos. -Eso es todo. -espetó Trigun soplando la punta de su arma.

-¡No cuentes tus galletas antes de que se horneen! -respondió Evil Cookie mientras los pedazos volvían a unirse y el monstruo rugía

-Oh grandioso... es como Cell... -masculló Saiyaman- pero más dulce...

-Volarlo no es la respuesta. -dijo Videl, -la mejor forma de destruir a un pastel es con agua. -Se volvió hacia el policía -¡Reúna a todos los bomberos que sea posible!

El oficial asintió y se comunicó por radio.

-¡Atención a todos los bomberos en el área! ¡Necesitamos todas las unidades posibles para que nos ayuden a combatir a un gigantesco monstruo de pastel!

-_¡Entendido, ¿Un gigantesco monstruo de pastel? ¿Descripción?_

-Cinco pisos de alto... tiene la textura de un pastel... chocolate escarchado... -divagó el oficial y acto seguido Videl le arrebató el radio.

-¡Solo trae esos carros de bomberos aquí, ahora!

-_¡Si, señorita Satan!_

Inmediatamente, varios carros aparecieron y varios bomberos salieron. El comandante Fireman Blaze se acercó a Videl y saludó.

-¡Estamos listos!

-Bien -Videl instruyó -¡Apunten a ese monstruo!

-¡Si señora! -respondió Fireman Blaze mientras los bomberos sacaban sus mangueras y lanzaban chorros de agua hacia el monstruo. Este se deshizo hasta quedar desparramado en la tierra y los bomberos festejaron.

-Oh por favor... un poco de agua no puede hacer justicia -espetó Evil Cookie agitando sus brazos y haciendo crecer al monstruo de vuelta. ¡Ja ja ja!

-Oh mierda... -murmuró Videl, -volarlo no sirvió... mojarlo no funcionó... _¡No puedo creer que esta ciudad será destruida por un pastel gigante! Espera un segundo... de acuerdo a mi investigación... Goku tiene un apetito masivo!_ -¡Saiyaman, puedes comerte a ese monstruo hasta que muera! -gritó Videl.

-¿Comerlo? -repitió mirando fijamente al monstruo. Sabía que tenía un enorme apetito pero ni siquiera él podría comerse a un pastel de cinco pisos de alto.

-Mmmmh... podría funcionar... pero no se si mi poderoso estómago sayajin podría soportarlo...

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Saiyaman! -urgió Trey invocando un tenedor y un cuchillo -Te ayudaré también...

-¡Nosotros también! -exclamaron al unísono oficiales de policía y bomberos sacando sus tenedores y cuchillos.

-Oh bueno... -Videl se encogió de hombros sacando su propio tenedor y cuchillo.

-¡Así que ya está acordado! -un anciano de cabello gris y bigote, vistiendo camisa con una corbata roja, -A este meta... -repentinamente el Anunciador de los Torneos apareció y lo golpeó.

-¡Anime equivocado! -vociferó el Anunciador sacándolo. -¡Que inicie el combate!

Una gotita de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Saiyaman y el resto. Acto seguido, Saiyaman alzó la parte inferior de su máscara, sacando su propio cuchillo y tenedor.

-¡Comamos a este monstruo a morir! -vociferó lanzándose de lleno e inhalando al dulce monstruo.

-¡¡Si! -gritó el resto zambulléndose y empezando a comer.

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

-No puedo creer que me haya comido toda esa cosa... -gimió Gohan palmeando su inflado estómago, sentándose en la banqueta con Trigun y Videl junto a él adoloridos.

-Ahí va mi dieta... - se quejó Videl.

-Creo que el cuero esta estirándose -espetó Trigun sosteniendo su propio estómago.

La batalla había acabado y no habían tenido incidentes, excepto por los oficiales de policía y bomberos llevados al hospital a causa de sus estómagos. Videl no quiso ser vista como alguien débil frente al público. Trigun y Saiyaman no querían que nadie averiguara quienes eran ellos en verdad. Así que los héroes se sentaron en la acera, recuperándose de su batalla.

-Que mal que esa zorra huyera- suspiró Videl frotando su estómago. -Creo que gané cinco kilos.

Saiyaman dejó escapar un gran eructo y espetó -Eso se siente mejor, -comentó mientras su estómago se desinflaba.

-¡Perfecto, vuelvo a mi delgado súper yo!

Trigun y Videl lanzaron sendas miradas disgustadas al súper héroe y se encogieron de hombros. Trigun eructó y su estómago se desinfló.

-Bueno... funciona... -suspiró Trey levantándose.

-Mejor es que encontremos a esa Evil Cookie antes que ataque de nuevo. -espetó Saiyaman parándose.

¡BURP!

Trigun y Saiyaman volvieron sus cabezas hacia Videl que cubrió su boca y se sonrojó.

-Buen eructo... -comentó Saiyaman.

-Cállate -masculló Videl mientras su estómago se desinflaba. Sonrió malévolamente a Saiyaman caminando hacia él. -Sin embargo, esta pequeña experiencia prueba mas que nunca que tú eres Goku.

-¿Eh? -Saiyaman y Trigun la miraron confusos.

-¡No soy Goku! -insistió Saiyaman.

-Oh, ¿de veras...? -Videl alzó la capa de Saiyaman revelando una cola de mono agitándose debajo de esta. -¿Qué es esto?

-¿Eer... una cola? -opinó.

-Goku tiene una cola -computó Videl. -También tienes su mismo peso y altura, su quijada es idéntica a la tuya, tu tienes las mismas manías básicas de Goku, él puede volar y tú también, tu traje recuerda a tu gi naranja y azul pero alrevés, y... acabas de comerte un monstruo de pastel de cinco pisos de alto. -Videl torció una sonrisa vivida al sudoroso Saiyaman y preguntó -¿Qué dice eso para ti?

-¡Que yo y Goku tenemos mucho en común! -contestó Saiyaman animosamente mientras Trigun y Videl se iban de boca.

-¡No! ¡Que tú eres Goku! -insistió Videl, -¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?

-Eeeh... -Saiyaman y Trigun mascullaron mirándose el uno al otro en busca de una respuesta.

-¡Exactamente! -vociferó Videl cruzando sus brazos. -Ahora... por lo que a mi respecta, he sido capaz de mantener este secreto, pero quiero hacer un trato contigo para mantener ese secreto...

-¿Qué tipo de trato? -preguntó Saiyaman casi perplejo. ¿Qué podría hacer? Si él lo negaba más, Videl ahondaría más en el pasado de Goku y eventualmente daría con Gohan.

-Bueno... eres el campeón del Torneo 23ro. Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de defender tu titulo en el 24to. Torneo. Aquí está el trato, si peleas en el 25to. Torneo, yo mantendré tu secreto. -negoció Videl.

Trigun intervino preguntando, -¿Por qué quieres que Saiyaman pelee en el Torneo? Es muy posible que el derrote a tu padre.

-¡Exacto! -espetó Videl cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo. -Mi padre necesita que le desinflen el ego. Todo lo que él hace son apariciones y negocios. Ya no tiene más tiempo para mi. Ni siquiera me entrena desde que teme que pueda matarme. Si mi padre gana el siguiente Torneo, nunca lo volveré a ver. No creo que ustedes sepan lo que es tener un padre aunque él esté aquí...

-Puede que tengamos una mejor idea de lo que crees. -contestó Saiyaman poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Esta bien... pelearé en el Torneo. Trigun no puede hacerlo ya que usa armas.

-Lo se -echó un vistazo a Trigun y dijo -Aun no se quien eres... tienes un tercer ojo, así que debes estar al menos relacionado con Ten. ¿Conoces a Trey Troi?

Trigun se encogió de hombros y replicó fríamente.

-No en verdad... je... estás acercándote a la verdad. -apuntó a las pesas de Videl. -Muestras gran potencial.

-¿Qué es la verdad?

-Lo averiguarás.

-¡Trigun! -intervino Saiyaman bruscamente cogiendo a su amigo por el brazo y echando a volar. -¡Nos vamos!

-¡Perfecto! -Los dos se elevaron dejando a Videl en tierra preguntándose como Saiyaman conseguía volar de esa manera.

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

Saiyaman voló hacia la escuela sosteniendo a Trigun.

-¡¿Por qué le estás dando pistas a Videl! ¡Es bastante malo con que piense que Saiyaman es Goku!... ¡¿Pero tenías que hacerla investigar con más insistencia!

-Mira lo lejos que está hiendo Videl por esto... -espetó Trigun estornudando. Trey se soltó del agarre de Saiyaman y voló a su lado. -Videl está empezando a entender que quizás el poder basado en el Ki no es un engaño y se está abriendo.

-Pero, la verdad la lastimará. -insistió Saiyaman.

-La verdad siempre hiere. -espetó Trey aterrizando en la escuela. -No importa cuanto queramos esconderla.

Saiyaman frunció el ceño mientras oprimía el botón de su reloj. Su traje cambiando a ropas escolares normales. Gohan espetó, -Esta bien... pero ¿Qué hay del Torneo? ¡Tengo que entrenar!

-Quizás puedas entrenar después de clases... -sugirió Trey caminando por los pasillos -Trigun puede combatir al crimen mientras Saiyaman está fuera entrenando.

-Si...quizás Saiyaman pueda ver a Bulma... -Gohan lanzó una mirada a Trey, -¿Estamos hablando de nuestros alter egos como si fueran personas separadas?

-Bienvenido a mi mundo -rió Trey mientras él y Gohan se apresuraban a su salón.

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

Después de un interesante día en la escuela, con Gohan, Trey y Videl recuperándose de su batalla. El semisaiya fue el primero en hacerlo más rápido gracias a su metabolismo. Trey consiguió hacerlo un poco de tiempo después de Gohan gracias a su propio metabolismo. Desafortunadamente, Videl aun sintió las secuelas de la batalla.

Salió del colegio esforzándose para mantenerse sin caer con su pesada carga.

-¿Te sientes bien Videl? -preguntó Gohan, preocupado mientras él y Trey caminaban a un lado de ella.

-Estoy bien... necesito ir a otro lugar urgentemente. -contestó sacando la cápsula de su helicóptero.

-¿Vas a ir a esa gran venta de pastel después de clases? -preguntó Gohan mientras Videl entraba al artefacto.

-No gracias... no estoy de humor para mirar siquiera una galleta. -suspiró Videl elevándose.

-¿A dónde irá? -se preguntó Trey.

-¿Quien sabe? Solo estoy contento de que Videl no averiguará más sobre papá... -suspiró Gohan mientras los dos amigos se alejaban.

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

Videl se posó en el puerto de aterrizaje de la Corporación Cápsula. Bajó y se quedó mirando dudosa el enorme edificio. Bulma Briefs, la presidenta y principal inventora de Corporación Cápsula era más rica incluso que su padre. Había muchos rumores extraños alrededor de esa mujer, su esposo e hijo. Había visto varios tabloides acerca de Vegeta volando automóviles y mencionando que era un extraterrestre malvado del espacio exterior. Por supuesto, no lo creía. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podría la mujer más rica del mundo casarse con un malvado extraterrestre?

-¡Hola! -saludó una mujer rubia con una bandeja de te, acercándose. -¡Soy la madre de Bulma, tu debes ser Videl Satan, la amiga de Gohan!

La quijada de Videl cayó. -¿Gohan? ¿Gohan conoce a Bulma Briefs? -preguntó casi anonadada.

-¡Oh si, es tan adorable! -chilló la madre de Bulma, -¡Lo he conocido desde que estaba de este tamaño! -dijo señalando a la altura de su rodilla. -¡Apuesto a que estas aquí para ver a Bulma!

-Si... necesito algo de equipo para luchar contra el crimen. -espetó Videl mientras palidecía.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Derecho por este camino! -comandó la madre de Bulma caminando a través de la puerta. -¡Bulma ha estado tan ocupada últimamente! ¡Inventando todo tipo de cosas para combatir el crimen para Saiyaman y Trigun...! sigh ¡Se ve tan sexy usando cuero!

-¡Bulma Briefs conoce a Go-Saiyaman! -exclamó Videl, -¡¿Ella es quien hizo ese traje!

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó la mujer, -Gohan y sus amigos vinieron con ese musculoso abuelo suyo... sigh luce igual que su padre... debe ser algo una cosa de familia.

Videl sintió la urgencia de preguntar más cuando una mujer alta de cabello azul apareció. Era ligeramente más alta que ella y llevaba un vestido rojo.

-¡Tú debes ser Videl! -espetó Bulma tomando su mano. -Soy Bulma Briefs. -Echó un vistazo a las conchas de Videl y preguntó, -Viste al Maestro Roshi, ¿No es así?

-Si... -murmuró Videl bajando la mirada. -Estoy contenta de que haya querido hablar conmigo. He oído mucho sobre usted, señora Briefs.

-Bien... ven por aquí, he obtenido grandes cosas para ti. -dijo Bulma mientras ella y Videl caminaban al laboratorio. Videl miró fijamente el vasto conjunto de maquinas y juguetes que estaban en los estantes. -Este es mi laboratorio...

-Wow... ¿Aquí es donde usted crea la mayoría de sus invenciones? -preguntó Videl casi asombrada.

-Si... -suspiró Bulma, -Aquí, déjame traerte algunas cosas... incluso conseguí un robot entrenador para ti.

-¿Un robot entrenador? -repitió Videl mientras Bulma alcanzaba una pila de robots.

-Se que está por aquí... -gruñó Bulma mientras tiraba una mano robótica a un lado.

La adolescente echó un vistazo al estante donde muchos objetos pequeños yacían. Uno de ellos era una hermosa esfera naranja de cuatro estrellas puesta en un cojín con un radar junto a esta.

-¿Qué es eso? -cuestionó Videl observando la pequeña esfera. Era extraño ver un adorno en un laboratorio tan tecnológico como ese. ¿Habría sido hecho con alguna extraña sustancia? ¿O era una chuchería para que el laboratorio luciera más agradable?

Bulma miró hacia la esfera y suspiró. -Es... un recuerdo de un viejo amigo mío que murió... hace unos cuantos años.

-Lo siento... -replicó Videl bajando la mirada -¿Cómo murió?

-Preferiría no contarlo. -rió levemente Bulma dándose la vuelta.

-¡¡MUJER! ¡¿Ya tienes esa cámara de Gravedad lista! -rugió una ruda voz haciendo brincar a Videl. Un hombre de cabello en punta y ojos pequeños y brillantes entró a la habitación vestido con solo un par de ajustados shorts bicicleteros y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-¡¡No! ¡¡Y llámame Bulma! -gritó la mujer señalando a Videl, -¡Y no me interrumpas cuando tengo compañía! Este es mi... bueno... esposo, Vegeta. Vegeta, esta es Videl Satan... -presentó.

Vegeta miró hacia Videl y se carcajeó ruidosamente. -¡La mocosa del cobarde! -vociferó apoyando las manos a sus lados.

-¡¿Cobarde! -repitió Videl azorada. Había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de su padre pero frecuentemente eran acerca de cuan fuerte y valiente era. Ninguno, excepto quizás por Trey, había insultado jamás a su padre de esa manera.

-¡Vegeta! -Bulma lanzó una mirada furiosa a su marido -¡No insultes a su padre de esa manera!

-Debiluchos. -se mofó Vegeta mirando las conchas de tortuga -¿Cuánto pesan esas cosas?

Videl respondió orgullosamente, -Cien kilos todas juntas.

Vegeta rió entre dientes a la respuesta y espetó -¡Patético!

La chica frunció el ceño a aquel hombre de baja estatura y se sacó el pesado caparazón, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Vamos, trate de levantarlo!

Con una sola mano, Vegeta lo lanzó lo más alto en el aire. Bulma solo movió la cabeza.

-¡Maldición, Vegeta... para de presumir! -gritó a su esposo mientras la quijada de Videl acababa en el suelo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que alguien lance algo tan pesado como eso? -cuestionó Videl.

-Entreno a una gravedad quinientas veces superior a la de la tierra. -se jactó Vegeta extendiéndole el caparazón a Videl -No durarías ni siquiera en una gravedad 10 veces aumentada.

-¡¿Qui-quinientos! -gritó Videl.

-No lo escuches... tiene tendencia a exagerar. -argumentó Bulma confiadamente.

-Muy bien... -murmuró Videl y entonces preguntó -¿Conoce a Gohan?

-¿El mocoso de Kakarotto? -espetó Vegeta antes de que Bulma pudiera decir algo. -Lo conocemos.

-¿Kakarotto? ¿Ese es el nombre del padre de Gohan? -preguntó Videl. -Extraño nombre...

-Es su verdadero nombre. -Insistió Vegeta, -Fue uno de los últimos de nuestra-

_Otra palabra y no 'Cámara de Gravedad'_ interrumpió Bulma telepáticamente.

Vegeta gruñó a Bulma y espetó, -No importa... tengo entrenamiento que hacer. -se alejó caminando orgullosamente.

-Ese hombre... es extraño -espetó Videl, -no se ofenda señora Briefs, pero... -bajo la vista y prosiguió -escuché que era un extraterrestre malvado del espacio exterior.

Bulma dejó escapar una risita y contestó -Nah... solo es gruñón. Déjame mostrarte lo que he hecho. -Bulma sacó una caja que decía "Objetos de Videl para combatir el crimen". -¿Entiendo que quieres algo para protegerte a ti misma pero no quieres ningún arma?

-Así es. Soy una artemarcialista y no tengo licencia para cargar un arma. Solo necesito algo para tener una ventaja. -replicó Videl.

-¡Muy bien! Aquí tengo algunos aditamentos. -Bulma sacó una pequeña polvera con espejo. -Puede lucir como una polvera portátil normal, pero es un accesorio de comunicación en caso de que quieras contactar con alguien sin llamar la atención. -Bulma presionó sobre la polvera y sacó la borla -Habla sobre la borla.

-Bueno... yo no uso maquillaje. -confesó Videl sosteniendo el espejo.

-Ah... -murmuró Bulma. Nunca había escuchado de una adolescente que no le gustara llevar maquillaje. Cuando tenía la edad de Videl, usaba maquillaje todo el tiempo, aun cuando iba en busca de las esferas del dragón. -Muy bien... -Bulma sacó un pequeño anillo con una esfera negra en él. -Este anillo genera una poderosa descarga eléctrica. Solo gira la esfera hacia el blanco y pon tu mano sobre el criminal. -instruyó Bulma girándolo y pequeñas chispas brincaron. -Estarás segura de la descarga. Solo se cuidadosa mientras la esfera este blanca.

-Correcto. -Videl la cambió al negro y se puso el anillo.

-Ahora... -Bulma sacó una pequeña caja de dulces. -Este es un paquete de dulces laxantes. El criminal come el dulce y por un mes... -rió entre dientes, -él o ella tendrá que usar el baño donde quiera que escuche un sonido agudo.

Videl parpadeó y preguntó, -¿Cómo conseguiré que el criminal coma el dulce?

-No te preocupes por eso... te las arreglarás... -contestó Bulma sacando otro accesorio. Este era una larga cuerda dorada. Este es un poderoso lazo que se expandirá a casi cualquier tamaño y capturará a cualquiera en él. Tiene un sistema de localización del blanco así que nunca lo perderás. -dijo apuntando a la parte que decía "localización del blanco". También esta hecha de titanium lo que la hace muy difícil de romper.

-Me hace las cosas más fácil para atrapar criminales. -Espetó Videl tomándolo.

-Y... para esos enfrentamientos con armas. -Bulma sacó un par de brazaletes plateados. -Pon estos bajos las conchas. Son lo que llamo "Brazaletes maravilla". Cuando los oprimes, un campo de fuerza emanará de ellos y repelerán balas o cualquier cosa si tu los alzas.

-Muy bien... -Videl se puso los brazaletes. -¿Algo más?

-Eso es todo por ahora... -espetó Bulma, -Tuve que hacer esto en corto tiempo... pero trabajarán bien mientras tanto.

-Bien... mientras no tenga que depender de ese estúpido Saiyaman y su extraño compañero Trigun. -murmuró Videl. -Gracias señora Briefs.

-¡Por favor, llámame Bulma! -insistió, -Bueno... mejor vete a casa... y protege la ciudad.

-Gracias -Videl sonrió saliendo de ahí. _Tengo que recordar preguntarle a Gohan como es que conoce a Bulma._

**----------0oo0-o-0oo0----------**

-Bien... eso fue divertido -comentó Kai Shi mientras Evil Cookie aparecía frente a ella. -Gracias, por tu asistencia.

-¿Por qué me usaste a mi y a ese monstruo? -cuestionó Evil Cookie confusa -No éramos oponentes para él.

-Una prueba mía sobre su poder -replicó Kai Shi mirando fijamente, -¿Notaron tu poder?

-No lo creo... ¡Por supuesto, probablemente estaban distraídos con mi disfraz!

-Gracias... lo hiciste bien... -Kai Shi agitó su mano y la otra mujer se desvaneció. -Ahora... de vuelta al trabajo. -espetó Kai Shi sosteniendo una esfera blanca. -Tendremos una luna llena... prepárate, Gohan.

* * *

**FREETALK:** La autora se nos puso un poco surrealista. Not bad, Trigun y Videl tienen los mejores diálogos. Me gusta la forma en que se esta desarrollando todo y como le da su lugar a cada personaje. A mi parecer, los mejores caracterizados son Bulma, Vegeta y Videl, la parte con ellos tres ha sido fenomenal.

Si no me equivoco los nombres que elige Cline son un homenaje a Toriyama, que basó los nombres de sus propios personajes en cosas diarias: Por ejemplo Oolong, que es una especie de Te, Bulma (Buruma, que es como se dicen Bloomers en japonés), Trunks baúl /tronco, etc en ingles. Por lo que no nos podía faltar la dotación en este capitulo.

_**Siguiente Capitulo:** ATRAPEN AL MONO DORADO_

See u! ;)


	8. Atrapen al Mono Dorado

**  
NORMAL FRIENDS FROM STRANGE PLACES**  
Por: Maria Cline  
Traducido por: Durma Vrer

**Parte Siete:  
ATRAPEN AL MONO DORADO**

Amanecer, el inicio de un nuevo día. Una niña pequeña se paró en la azotea del edificio y alzó sus brazos. Lentamente, un gigantesco orbe se elevó en el cielo. -Salgan y jueguen... -dijo mientras la esfera flotaba en el cielo de la mañana.

En algún lugar, en la Plataforma Celeste de Dende, el joven Dios, Dende el Curador, y su sirviente y guía Mr. Popo observaban la tierra debajo cuando los divinos sentidos de Dende centellearon.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el Kami Sama volviendo su cabeza.

-No... lo se... pero es... familiar -murmuró Mr. Popo en shock. En sus muchos años como servidor de los Dioses, raramente había sentido ese tipo de poder en el aire. Por las pasadas pocas semanas, lo había sentido pero ahora se estaba volviendo más fuerte. ¿Qué sería?

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Gohan se sentó en su Nube mientras volaba hacia la escuela. Normalmente, volaba como Saiyaman pero extraños y paralizantes dolores de cabezas lo atacaba más duramente que Vegeta en Supersayajin.

Finalmente, logró llegar a clase y agitó su cabeza.

-Malditos dolores de cabeza... -gruñó echándose la mochila al hombro y marchando hacia la escuela.

Trey sentando en una banca notó a su amigo caminando a pisotones a través de los pasillos como si estuviera listo para acabar con Cell.

-¿Gohan? -preguntó sintiendo una muy extraña aura alrededor de Gohan.

Este se dirigió al casillero y lidió torpemente con él.

-Maldito casillero... ¡nunca sirve cuando lo necesitas! -frustrado, cogió la puerta del casillero y la arrancó.

-¡Gohan! -gritó Trey mirando alrededor para ver si nadie estaba cerca para presenciar lo sucedido.

El aludido volvió su cabeza, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-¡¿Qué!

-¡¡Hey! No soy un enemigo... -respondió Trey agitando las manos. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo estaba mal. Gohan lucía enojado, casi perturbado. -¿Estás bien? Parece que estas al borde de algo...

Gohan agitó la cabeza para despejarse y sonrió.

-Disculpa por eso... es solo que he estado teniendo estos malditos dolores últimamente.

-¡¿"Malditos"! -repitió Trey -¿Desde cuando maldices?

Gohan gruñó mientras sus cola se erizaba, -¡¿Tengo una personalidad algo maldita, tu sabes! ¡No puedo ser bueno bueno todo el tiempo!

Trey retrocedió pasmado. Nunca había visto a Gohan tan furioso. Era casi espeluznante ver a su mejor y siempre alegre amigo actuar como... Vegeta.

-¡Gohan! ¡Reacciona! -Urgió Trey agitando a Gohan.

-¿Ah? -gimió Gohan agarrándose la cabeza. -Oh... lo siento Trey... es solo... estos dolores de cabeza. Debe ser el estrés... quiero decir... solo ayer esa... Videl chantajeó a Saiyaman para entrar al Torneo...

-No deberías tener dolores de cabeza por eso... -frunció el ceño Trey, preocupado, -Quizás, deberías permanecer en tu casa el dia de hoy...

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No dejare que unos putos dolores de cabeza me detenga de ir a la escuela! ¡Soy demasiado fuerte para eso! ¡Puedo manejarlo! ¡Puedo manejar cualquier cosa! -gruñó Gohan sacando sus libros y echando a andar.

Trey movió su cabeza y lo siguió. -Oh Dios...

Un par de clases pasaron mientras Trey vigilaba a Gohan cuidadosamente. Su cola continuaba crispándose y parecía amenazar con pegarle a alguien detrás de él. Trey se enfocó en Gohan y trató de calmarlo. Desafortunadamente, el tríclope no fue el único que notó los cambios de humor.

Videl observaba a Gohan intensamente mientras este escribía en el papel. Gruñía y se crispaba casi como si estuviera en una guerra consigo mismo. Se movió poco a poco hacia Trey y susurró,

-¿Qué le pasa a Gohan?

-Mmmh... solo algo de estrés... -replicó Trey mirando alrededor.

-Quizás, Gohan sufre síndrome premenstrual -dijo sarcásticamente Shapner y entonces Gohan se dio la vuelta y antes de que alguien pudiera comprender que pasaba, el semisaiya se paró enfrente del rubio y lo cogió por la garganta.

-Estoy... enfermo... y cansando...de ti...y... gruñido tus comentarios... -bufó Gohan.

-¡¡GOHAN! -Trey y Videl gritaron.

El semisaiya parpadeó y notó su posición. -¡Uops! -bajó al muchacho.

-¡Señor Gohan! -Ann Tigüa llamó caminando hacia ellos. -¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Él estará bien- espetó Trey levantándose y agitando su mano. Su tercer ojo brilló bajo su bandana.

-Él estará bien -repitió Ann Tigüa mientras los otros estudiantes tan solo miraban fijamente.

Trey se volvió y agitó la mano hacia la clase. -Gohan no los lastimará.

-Gohan no nos lastimará -repitió la clase hipnotizada, excepto por Videl que solo repitió y Kai Shi que solo observó intensamente.

-Gohan y Trey pueden ir a ver al profesor sustituto. -dijo Trey enfocando su poder.

-Gohan y Trey, pueden ir a ver al profesor Yamcha. -ordenó Ann Tigüa dándoles permiso a los dos muchachos.

-Vamos, Gohan -ordenó cogiendo a su amigo del brazo y empujándolo fuera antes de que pudiera tener otro cambio de humor.

La quijada de Videl cayó mientras miraba a los dos. ¿Trey le había lavado el cerebro a la clase entera, excepto por ella? Desde que Gohan había llegado a su escuela, las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas a su alrededor.

-Señorita Ann Tigüa, ¿Podría ir con ellos? -preguntó.

-Seguro... -concedió la profesora y echó a andar.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Gohan lanzó una mirada dura a Trey mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo. El triclope le devolvió la misma mirada, -¡¿Qué pretendes con amenazar a Shapner así!

-Se lo merecía -gruñó Gohan, -humanos patéticos. ¡La mayoría no tiene siquiera una idea acerca de lo que es el verdadero poder!

Trey, alarmado por las palabras de Gohan, cogió a su amigo por los hombros, espetándole. -¡Gohan... tú eres mitad humano! ¡Quieres una vida normal! ¡Ese es el porque tu escondes tus poderes!

-Quizás tuve un cambio en el corazón -sonrió Gohan malévolamente.

-¡Vamos a ver a Yamcha... ahora! -Trey enfocó todo su poder y arrastró a Gohan consigo.

Videl asomó desde la esquina, sorprendida.

-¿Meros humanos? ¿Mitad humano? ¿De qué están hablando?

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Yamcha estaba en su oficina, esperando la siguiente clase cuando Trey irrumpió en ella con Gohan a la rastra. El guerrero alzó la vista y notó que el Ki de Gohan era errático y su cuerpo se hallaba tenso.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado.

-Gohan ha estado teniendo unos cambios salvajes de humor -explicó Trey mientras Gohan se crispaba.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No hay nada de que preocuparse! -tronó Gohan poniendo nervioso a Yamcha.

-¿Gohan? -preguntó Yamcha -¿Estás bien?

El semisaiya se talló la cabeza y contestó.

- Lo siento... es solo que he estado sintiéndome extraño durante todo el día... he estado actuando... como un animal salvaje. -Gohan miró alrededor y notó una rata. -¡Mmmh, un bocadillo! -Gohan corrió y atrapó a la rata lamiéndose los labios.

-¡Gohan! -gritó el triclope -¡Todavía está vivo!

El aludido parpadeó y liberó a la rata de su agarro. Disgustado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, gimió -Oh Dios... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Puar irrumpió repentinamente con radio en mano y anunció -¡Yamcha! ¡Escucha esto!

El radio se dejó oír.

_"¡Hola, este es Ken Daul con las últimas noticias! Una extraña luna ha aparecido en el Edificio Estatal de Ciudad Satán. Parece ser una niña con una gigantesca... luna llena."_

-¡Eso es! -exclamó Yamcha, -¡Esa luna llena es la que ha hecho descontrolar a Gohan! Quiero decir... debe tener alguna conexión.

-Entonces, vayamos para averiguar -sugirió Gohan encaminándose.

-¡Aguarda! -Yamcha cogió a Gohan por el hombro. -Luna llena... ¿Que hay de tu cola?

La cola de Gohan osciló y se agitó tras de él.

-¿Y?

-¡Y, que te volverás King Kong! -exclamó Trey recordando todas las historias que su padre le había contado acerca de los Sayajines y la luna llena.

-¡Puedo controlarme, humano! -vociferó Gohan, -he manejado la furia y el poder antes cuando entrenaba para los Juegos Cell como supersayajin.

-Pero, Gohan, cuando tu padre se transformaba, era incontrolable. -espetó Yamcha, -¡y con tu poder, podrías accidentalmente destruir al planeta!

Gohan se mofó -¡Ja, no soy como mi padre! Soy mitad humano... quizás eso pueda ayudarme...

-No suenas muy humano para mi -observó Trey cruzando sus brazos -Escúchate, estás fuera de control.

-¡Estoy bien y te lo probaré! -vociferó Gohan corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Yamcha dando un puñetazo -Puar, llama a Bulma y a Vegeta, él podría ser el único que pueda encargarse de Gohan si se transforma. Mejor llama a todos los peleadores que sean posibles.

-Seguiré a Gohan. Quizás puede alcanzarlo antes de que haga algo estúpido. -ofreció Trey saliendo tras Gohan.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Saiyaman pasó como un rayo a través del cielo mientras su cola se crispaba y enroscaba.

-¿Dónde está? -gruñó mirando a su alrededor. Aún no se familiarizaba del todo con la ciudad y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el Edificio Estatal de Ciudad Satán.

Mientras tanto, Trigun iba en su motocicleta especial tomando todos los atajos que conocía.

-No puedo permitir que Trey sea visto persiguiendo a Saiyaman. -dijo Trigun para si acomodándose sus lentes oscuros -¿Saiyaman, puedes oírme?

-¡Debo encontrar el edificio! -gruñó Saiyaman.

-¡Saiyaman! ¡Escúchame! -urgió Trigun, -¡tu lado saiyajin está apoderándose de ti! ¡Vuelve conmigo e iremos con alguien que pueda ayudarte!

-¡No necesito ayuda! ¡Soy saiyaman! ¡El verdadero ganador de los Juegos Cell e hijo de Goku! ¡Soy el hombre más poderoso del universo! -gritó mientras volaba a gran velocidad a través del cielo.

-¡Maldición! -gritó Trigun acelerando su moto. -¡Mejor me apuro! _Espero que el sentido de orientación de Saiyaman sea tan malo como su temperamento._

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Mientras tanto, Videl en su helicóptero enfilaba hacia el Edificio Estatal de Ciudad Satán. Miró alrededor y vio en la cima del edificio a una niñita vestida en plata sosteniendo una gigantesca esfera blanca en sus manos.

Aterrizó el artefacto sobre el puerto de aterrizaje del Edificio Estatal de Ciudad Satán y corrió hacia la niña.

-Hey, pequeña... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Soy Luna y estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios. -espetó la niña mientras la esfera se elevaba alto en el aire y emitía una luz pulsante. -¿No es bonita?

Videl solo se quedó observando el blanco orbe. Destelló como un brillante y aun así con una suave luz.

-Es hermosa... ¿Qué es?

-¡Es una luna, tonta! ¡Había una como esta en el cielo hasta que esos groseros la volaron! -explicó la chica, -Soy Luna, el ángel de la luna.

Videl alzó una ceja mirando a la niña. Parecía de solo siete años con largo cabello blanco amarrado en un par de coletitas, ojos azules, y su traje era un traje Chino de color negro con siete fases de la luna en diferentes lugares, todas ellas en color plata.

-¿Un ángel de la luna? Pero... solo eres una niña.

-¿Qué esperabas? Solo tengo cinco mil años de edad. -bajó la vista e hizo un puchero, -además, mi luna se ha ido para siempre desde que ese grosero de Piccoro la destruyó. ¡No es justo! ¡No hice mi luna para sacar monstruos de esos Sayajines!

-¿Sayajines? -repitió Videl, -¿Qué son los sayajines? ¿Están conectados con Saiyaman? -Estaba confundida. Ahí estaba sobre la azotea del Edificio Estatal de Ciudad Satán con una misteriosa niñita que decía tener cinco mil años y ser el ángel de la luna mientras Gohan tenía severos cambios de humor.

-¡Sayajines! ¡Malignos extraterrestres a los que les gusta volar planetas! -rió la niña, -¿No sabes nada, verdad?

-¡Se bastante! -gruñó Videl, -¡Soy muy inteligente!

-Pero todavía no sabes nada... nada de lo que pasa en el mundo. -dijo Luna alzando la esfera. -¡Ni siquiera conoces a tu papi!

-¿Qué hay de mi padre? -preguntó Videl mirando duramente a la chiquilla.

Luna se encogió de hombros y dijo. -Bueno... tu papi no confía en ti. Te teme y no lo sabes.

-Mira, ni siquiera te conozco. ¡Solo eres una niña que tiene una lámpara enorme a la que le llamas luna! ¡No lo creo! -gritó Videl a las burlas de la niña.

-¿No crees en ángeles? -preguntó Luna tristemente. -¿Por qué?

-Porque... porque no existen. -insistió Videl cruzando sus brazos -No hay prueba.

-Lo siento... ustedes los humanos son tan ingenuos... si sigues así, nunca te volverás fuerte. -suspiró Luna alzando la vista. Sus ojos resplandecieron mientras observaba a lo lejos. -¡Oooh... parece que tenemos más compañía! -Alas plateadas salieron de su espalda y ella y la esfera se elevaron en el aire.

Videl miró y vio a Saiyaman volando a gran velocidad hacia el edificio y miró hacia abajo para ver a Trigun iendo de azotea en azotea sobre su moto.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -gimió.

Saiyaman aterrizó pero no poso como era lo usual.

-Soy Saiyaman -gruñó mientras su cola se crispaba.

-¡Aquí arriba! -rió Luna flotando en el aire. -¡Atrápame si puedes! -ella y la esfera se alejaron volando.

-¡Vuelve aquí! -rugió Saiyaman mientras su aura dorada aparecía a su alrededor y volaba tras de ella

-¡¡Saiyaman! ¡No te acerques! -gritó Trigun brincando hacia la azotea -¡¡Maldición! ¡Demasiado tarde! -golpeó el suelo frustrado.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Videl mientras Trigun mantenía la vista fija en el cielo. -¡Esa maldita luna lo está volviendo loco! -explicó Trigun mirando alrededor. -Tengo miedo de que Saiyaman pueda causar un desastre infernal.

-¡Entonces, ve tras él! -ordenó Videl -¡Usa tu poder!

-¡No puedo volar! -insistió Trigun luego torció una sonrisa -Pero, Trey puede. Videl... estaba guardando esto hasta que tuvieras una mejor idea acerca de la verdad, pero ahora... muchas vidas están en juego.

Trigun alcanzó su mochila y sacó un pequeño frasco de pimienta. Lo inhaló y estornudó. En una voluta de humo, Trey apareció, sacando su cápsula con sus otras ropas y cambiándose.

Los ojos de Videl se salieron de sus órbitas y gritó.

-¡¿TREY!

El muchacho mirado hacia ella y Videl notó que tenía tres ojos.

-Ahora, sabes mi pequeño secreto. -espetó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espera un segundo... ¡¿Eres Trigun! ¡¿Cómo lo haces! ¡¿Qué hay de Gohan y Saiyaman! ¡¿Hay más gente a punto de volverse loca! -gritó Videl.

Trey no respondió. En su lugar, tomó a Videl en sus brazos, gruñendo ligeramente por su gran peso y volando alto en el aire.

-Es complicado. Solo espero que la máscara prevenga que Saiyaman se transforme. ¡¡Sostente!

Videl gritó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Trey mientras los dos volaban a super velocidad.

-¡¿Estamos... volando!

-Este no es un truco. -espetó Trey poniéndose los lentes oscuros. -Espero que él mantenga su lado humano intacto.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-¡Weeeee! ¡Estoy volando como un ave! -chilló Goten agitando sus brazos mientras volaba a través del aire. -¡Esto es genial! ¡Eres el mejor abuelito!

Bardock no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ante el entusiasmo del chiquillo. Era extraño que Goten con su poder, no pudiera volar pero era un aprendiz veloz. Lo que en un año le tomaba aprender a un Sayajin propiamente entrenado a Goten le tomaba solo unos cuantos días.

-¡Para de agitar los brazos! -gritó torciendo su sonrisa -Que niño...

Repentinamente, un extraño sentimiento lo invadió. Bardock se encontró en medio de un desierto y vio a Trey, una extraña mujer vistiendo conchas de tortuga, Vegeta, Goten y muchos guerreros que recordaba de sus visiones pasadas peleando con un gigantesco Oozaru dorado.

-¿Cómo podría haber un Oozaru dorado?

Repentinamente, Trey empezaba a gritar, "¡¡PAPA!" El mono no respondió, en su lugar extendió el brazo y cogió a Trey. "¡¡GOHAN!"

Bardock agitó la cabeza y se encontró a si mismo en el patio.

-Gohan -murmuró alzando el vuelo -¡Goten, debo ver a tu hermano ahora! -estaba preocupado. Por el entrenamiento de Uranai Baba, había aprendido como calcular el tiempo de esas visiones, aquella visión se cumpliría en una hora. Tenía que ayudar tanto como fuera posible. De acuerdo a su visión, parecía que Gohan se volvería una amenaza para el planeta.

Voló hacia Ciudad Satán y rogó porque su visión no significara muerte.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-¡¿Qué! -gritó Bulma escuchando lo que decían por teléfono. -¡Esta bien... Yamcha, traeré a Vegeta justo ahora! -Bulma vociferó -¡¡VEGETA!

El aludido apareció en ese momento

-¿Qué pasa mujer?

-Parece que Gohan esta a punto de perder el control y hay una luna llena. ¡Podría convertirse en un mono gigante y destruir al planeta! -explicó dirigiéndose al busto de su padre.

-¡Excelente... un verdadero reto! -rió Vegeta malévolamente -Una buena oportunidad para que Trunks tenga una pelea verdadera... -¡¡Ah no! ¡No voy a permitir que mi hijo pelee con un mono gigante que solía ser el hermano de su mejor amigo! -insistió Bulma. -Trunks es muy fuerte... -espetó Vegeta, -además sería un buen ejercicio para él. -Bueno... entonces iré también... ¡en mi Briefsmobil! -movió la cabeza del busto y pulso un interruptor. Un librero se movió para rebelar un coche con el nombre de "Bulma" escrito en este -¡Nos vemos entonces! -corrió al vehículo y se introdujo en él -Mujeres... -gruñó Vegeta moviendo la cabeza saliendo en busca de Trunks.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Ten estaba ocupado haciendo algunos ejercicios cuando un Ki extraño alcanzó a sus sentidos. Era Gohan, su poder era errático, muy similar a cuando estaba peleando contra Cell pero con una sensación más salvaje y con él se sentía la energía de Trey. Estaba físicamente muy cerca de Gohan y eso significaba que Trey pelearía con él.

-Oh no... -murmuró Ten levantándose -¡Chaoz! -llamó, mientras se ponía los zapatos. Tenía que salvar a su hijo.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Trey voló tan rápido como se atrevió con Videl en sus brazos. Podría ir más rápido pero no quería que la chica en sus brazos resultara lastimada a causa de la velocidad.

-¿Estás bien, Videl? -preguntó Trey mientras Videl se agarraba.

-Estoy bien... -replicó Videl ajustando su armadura. -Solo... perpleja. ¿Cómo puedes volar así? Pensé que era con hilos o jets...

-El poder de la mente y el cuerpo trabajando como uno solo -replicó Trey rastreando a Gohan y la extraña niña. -¿Sabes quien es esa chiquilla?

-Su nombre es Luna y es el ángel de la luna. Al menos, es lo que ella dijo. -contestó Videl.

-¿Ángel de la Luna? -repitió Trey, -Increíble.

-¡¿Esto es extraño... y que hay de Gohan! ¡¿Dónde está! -demandó Videl.

-Videl...¿no puedes verlo? -preguntó Trey -Eres una chica inteligente... deberías haberlo supuesto ya... -suspiró el tríclope continuando viaje.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

El corazón de Saiyaman latió con fuerza siguiendo a la niña. A pesar de su forma super sayajin, aún estaba atrás del mucho más veloz ángel. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía extrañamente atraído por la luna. Finalmente, la chica aterrizó en medio de los árboles y quedó parada sobre una roca.

-Muy bien... estamos suficientemente lejos... -rió señalando la esfera y elevándola lo más alto en el aire. La esfera resplandeció brillantemente mientras crecía. La quijada de Saiyaman cayó mientras observaba la esfera.

-¡¡Saiyaman! -gritó Trey mientras él y Videl aterrizaban. _¿Cómo es que no se ha transformado aún?¡La máscara! Debe estar cubriendo sus ojos justo lo suficiente para que el no se transforme. Aún tenemos una oportunidad_ -¡No te quites la máscara!

-Puedo controlarlo -gruñó Saiyaman quitándose la máscara para revelar el rostro de Gohan. Pero era diferente, en lugar del cabello negro, lo tenía dorado y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante.

La quijada de Videl cayó y emitió un chillido, -¡¿Gohan es Saiyaman y un guerrero dorado! Yo pensé... pensé...

-¿Qué era Goku? -terminó Trey, -Videl... Goku se casó con Chi Chi en el Torneo... y tuvieron un hijo.

-¡¿Gohan es el hijo de Goku! -concluyó Videl luchando por no desmayarse. ¿Porqué no lo vio antes? Saiyaman y Trigun habían aparecido solo un día después de que Gohan empezara a asistir a la escuela. Además tenía habilidades de artemarcialista que rivalizarían con las de su padre. Incluso había puesto una pelota de béisbol en orbita. ¿Por qué no había visto la resemblanza entre Goku y Gohan antes? -Oh por Dios...

Gohan miró fijamente el brillante orbe. Cada gramo de su forma Sayajin lo empujaba a mirar. Quería transformarse. Quería probar que podía controlarse. Su cuerpo pulsó mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-Maldición... -murmuró Trey dejando escapar un poderoso disparo de Ki a la esfera. Tenía que destruirla antes de que Gohan se transformara en un mono Super Sayajin. Sin embargo, la esfera absorbió el ataque y se hizo más brillante. -¡La cola! -Trey pensó en cuanto quería Gohan mantener su cola como un recuerdo de su padre.

Pero ahora, Gohan representaba una amenaza al planeta, si no es que para el universo entero. Y a su padre no le gustaría si Gohan destruía la tierra. Corrió hacia su amigo para destruirla pero fue demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Gohan creció mientras la parte superior de su uniforme se estrechaba y rasgaba. La capa cayó al suelo y la única cosa que le quedaba era el ropaje negro que cubría su cuerpo, los guantes y las botas. Un rugido masivo hizo eco entre los árboles mientras Trey y Videl tragaban saliva. Gohan, su amigo y aliado de la justicia, se había transformado en un gigantesco simio dorado.

-¡¡Corre! -gritó Trey tomando a Videl y echando a volar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo encargarme de mi misma! -insistió Videl golpeando con sus puños el hombro de Trey. -¡No podemos simplemente correr así como así! ¡No cuando Gohan es un monstruo y puede destruir la ciudad!

-No estamos huyendo... nos estamos reagrupando. Ninguno de nosotros tiene ni una endemoniada oportunidad de durar cinco minutos con Gohan en ese estado. -Explicó Trey mirando al mono rugir y empezar a brincar por el lugar. -Solo hay una oportunidad... la cola.

-¿Cola? -repitió Videl.

-La cola es la llave para transformarse... si podemos cortarla, entonces él volverá a la normalidad. -dijo Trey confiadamente -Si funciono antes, puede funcionar otra vez.

-¿La cola? -preguntó Videl preguntándose a si misma si había terminando de alguna manera en el País de las Maravillas y no lo sabía.

Trey levantó la mirada y dijo, -Videl, si fallo... corre tan lejos como puedas. Quítate los pesos y corre.

-No voy a correr.

-Si fuera tu haría caso a la advertencia. -espetó Vegeta aterrizando, -una debilucha como tu no duraría ni un minuto.

-¡¿Tú... puedes volar también! -exclamó la joven mientras el príncipe cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo volar! -insistió Vegeta mientras Trunks aterrizaba junto a él. Videl casi se cayó al ver a aquel extraño niño de pelo morado parado junto al hombre.

-¡¿Este niño puede volar!

-Yo mismo le enseñé. -respondió Vegeta palmeando la cabeza del niño.

Videl se dio la vuelta hacia Trey y preguntó -¿Cuántos más aparte de ti pueden volar?

El aludido le sonrió maliciosamente y replicó -Unos cuantos más...

Antes de que Videl pudiera cuestionar un poco más a su compañero de clases y a su cordura, un rugido capaz de hacer temblar la tierra hizo eco en el cielo y el grupo levantó la vista para ver al monstruoso simio corriendo hacia ellos.

-Mierda...

-Déjenme encargarme de esto. -espetó Vegeta mientras su aura dorada flameaba a su alrededor.

-¡¡También es un guerrero dorado! -exclamó Videl mientras el poderoso príncipe se remontaba en el cielo y empezaba a disparar.

-Oh Dios... no es oponente para Gohan. -espetó Trey mientras rocas y árboles chocaban a su alrededor.

-¡Yo voy también! -dijo Trunks concentrándo su energía y transformándose en super sayajin.

Inmediatamente, ambos, Trey y Videl dejaron caer sus mandíbulas ante la visión. Estaban sorprendidos de ver a un pequeño niño como Trunks ser capaz de transformarse así.

-¡¿Es un Super Sayajin! ¡Se transformó mucho más rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría! -exclamó Trey.

-¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes! -gritó Videl en shock mientras Trunks salía volando y empezaba a atacar.

-¡¡LA COLA! ¡APUNTEN A LA COLA! -urgió Trey cuando un gigantesco árbol empezó a caer sobre ellos. Alzó la vista y el brazo. Entonces, el árbol se colapsó y pulverizó en millones de pedazos. La quijada de Videl volvió a caer. ¿Trey había detenido y desintegrado un árbol gigante sin tocarlo?

-Se lo que hago. -espetó Vegeta moviéndose velozmente, -No me destrozarás esta vez. -murmuró mientras un disco brillante aparecía en su mano y volaba hacia el mono.

El animal aulló mientras el disco cortaba a través de la cola, haciéndola caer y aterrizar en el suelo.

-¡Si! -festejó Trey. Desafortunadamente, el mono permaneció y rugió. Otra cola creció de vuelta y sendas gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de todos. -¡¡CORRAN! -vociferó el tríclope de nuevo tomando a Videl.

Vegeta gruñó pero cogió a Trunks y bajó a tierra para reunirse con Trey y Videl.

-¡¡Esto es simplemente demente! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer crecer su cola así! -demandó Vegeta alzando las manos mientras Gohan empezaba a destrozar cosas indiscriminadamente.

-¡No me mire a mi... no soy experto en el poder físico de Gohan! -contestó Trey -Tenemos que hacer contacto con su mitad humana. -aspiró profundamente y echó a correr hacia él.

-¡vuelve acá, mocoso! -vociferó Vegeta mientras Trey se iba acercando al monstruo.

Trey enfocó todo su poder mental y gritó _Gohan... soy yo... Trey... tu amigo. Tú no quieres hacer esto...por favor escúchame._ El monstruo parpadeo sin embargo, volvió a rugir de nuevo lanzando un gigantesco disparo de su boca.

-¡¡Gah! -Trey evitó el disparo y este se perdió en el espacio, destruyendo unos cuantos satélites y a un montón de meteoros.

-¡Hey! -llamó Bulma volando su carro a través de los escombros y aterrizando cerca de ellos. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Bulma! ¡¿Qué está pasando! -preguntó Videl en shock acercándose a ella -¡¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí!

-Estoy aquí para ver si puedo traer algo de sentido a Gohan... -replicó Bulma alzando la vista y tragando saliva. Su corazón latió fuertemente al recordar la primera vez en que su dulce e inocente Goku se había transformado frente a sus ojos y era algo que la había hecho sentir nerviosa cada vez que veía una luna llena durante muchos años. -Wow... estos monos gigantes siempre me provocan escalofríos. ¿Chicos, por qué no tratan de destruir al luna?

-Intenté eso, pero absorbe el disparo. -replicó Trey.

-¿Cortar la cola? -preguntó Bulma a la vez que su voz empezaba a temblar.

-Ya lo intenté, y vuelve a crecer. -gruñó Vegeta.

Bulma tragó saliva y respondió -Estamos perdidos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí! -demandó Ten mientras él, Yamcha y Chaoz aterrizaban, Videl tragó aire.

-¡¿Más gente que puede volar, y uno de ellos es mi profesor de educación física! -comprendió Videl dejándose caer de rodillas.

-Hola Videl -Yamcha agitó la mano acercándose y mirando hacia Gohan. -Oh, mierda... -tragó saliva. Podía recordar claramente las veces que Goku se había transformado en simio. Era un monstruo, completamente incontrolable, y solo había dos maneras de controlarlo. -¿No intentaron cortarle la cola?

-Hizo crecer otra. -contestó Vegeta.

-¡Trey! -vociferó Ten marchando hacia su hijo y cogiéndolo del brazo -¡¿Qué haces aquí! ¡¿Qué no sabes que puedes ser asesinado!

-¡Es mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo así! -espetó Trey encarando a su padre -Él me necesita.

-¡No me importa! Quédate aquí y protege a Videl, tu padre se hará cargo de esto. -ordenó Ten asintiendo hacia Chaoz -Chaoz, permanece con Trey.

-Entendido. -asintió Chaoz.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la niña... ella podría ser la fuente del poder. -ofreció Videl decidiendo seguir adelante y lidiar con la demencia.

-Muy bien... me encargaré de la mocosa. -espetó Vegeta elevando aún más su poder. -Trunks, tu vienes conmigo. El resto de ustedes, vivan hasta que destruya a esa niña. -Vegeta y Trunks alzaron el vuelo y lanzaron millones de disparos a la niña.

La niña estalló en risitas y espetó -Eso no es amable. -Alzó las manos y un pequeño agujero blanco apareció tragándose los ataques y desvaneciéndose. -¿Ves?

Vegeta se tensó y sintió su cuerpo crisparse ante el pensamiento de perder una batalla contra una chiquilla. Eso hería su orgullo y no quería ser humillado frente a su hijo.

-¡Entonces veamos que tal lo haces con los puños! -gritó Vegeta lanzándose hacia ella y empezando a dejar caer golpe tras golpe sobre la pequeña. Las alas de Luna se expandieron aún más y emitió una luz brillante.

La luna centelleó y Vegeta se encontró repentinamente flotando sin control.

-¡¿Qué dem...!

-¡Gracias! -espetó Luna mientras pequeñas rocas flotaban a su alrededor y elevaba al hombre y al niño. -Este es mi poder... puedo controlar la gravedad, ¿genial, eh? Pero, tienes que jugar con Gohan... -anunció y tronó sus dedos haciéndolos caer. -¡¡Diviértanse!

Con eso, Luna alzó el vuelo y se desvaneció, dejando a los guerreros con aquel gigantesco mono dorado.

-¡¡Vuelve aquí, tú mocosa! -gritó Vegeta lanzando mas disparos hacia la niña. En el pasado, había sido derrotado por un debilucho de tercera, una mujer androide, e incluso un niño pequeño, ahora había sido superado por una niñita. -¡Maldición!.

-Vegeta... tenemos problemas más graves... -espetó Bulma señalando hacia el gigantesco mono, -Oh mierda... -murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de cuan distinto lucía Gohan de las transformaciones de Goku y Vegeta. Era dorado y café en lugar de solo café. -¿Soy yo, o Gohan es un mono Super Sayajin ahora?

-Es posible... -murmuró Vegeta, -El primer super sayajin es un gigantesco mono dorado... Maldición...

-¡Entonces... estamos muertos... de nuevo! -tragó saliva Yamcha mientras pensaba en una buena forma de sacar a Bulma y a los otros a salvo.

-Tenemos que contactar a Gohan a través de su lado humano. -urgió Trey, -lo intentaré de nuevo.

-No, no lo harás. -ordenó Ten sujetando la muñeca de su hijo. -Solo conozco a un hombre que puede traer a Gohan de vuelta... ¡Goku!

-¿Dónde está él? -preguntó Videl -mirando alrededor -Pensé que Goku estaría aquí si su propio hijo está... -entonces, la joven recordó una conversación pasada con Gohan. -Pensé que estaba muerto...

-Lo está... pero creo que puedo contactar al Supremo Kaio sama y posiblemente Goku ande cerca -Ten enfocó su mente más allá y habló. _Supremo Kaio Sama, Supremo Kaio Sama... puede oírme_

_Puedo oírte fuerte y claro Ten,_ respondió el Supremo Kaio Sama en la mente de todos.

-¿Hay... un hombre hablando en mi cerebro? -se preguntó Videl sintiendo que la cordura se le iba.

-Ese es el Supremo Kaio Sama... -contestó Ten tranquilamente, -Supremo Kaio Sama... noso...

Repentinamente, Gohan rugió y se abalanzó sobre Ten

-¡¡Papá! -gritó Trey sacando a su padre del camino y siendo atrapado en su lugar. -¡GAAH! -sintió como su cuerpo era inmovilizado -¡¡GOHAN!

-¡¡No! ¡Gohan! ¡Es Trey, tu amigo! ¡Estás matando a tu amigo! -gritó Videl quitándose todos sus pesos. Tenía que salvar a Trey y prevenir que Gohan cometiera un gran error.

-¡¡DÉJENLO! -retumbó una voz mientras el grupo levantaba la vista para ver a otro mono gigante vistiendo un par de pantalones ajustados de color verde y botas cafés cerniéndose sobre el terreno.

-¡GOHAN, SOY TU ABUELO!

-Por favor no me digan que es Ox Satán -espetó Videl a Yamcha.

-Nop... ¡ese es el otro abuelo de Gohan... Bardock! -Yamcha saludó -¡Hey, Bardock!

Videl miró a mono flotante y luego a aquel otro de color dorado y dijo, -puedo ver el parecido... ¡Espera un segundo! Pensé que Bardock era el primo de Gohan!

-Nah... es su abuelo... solo que... luce joven. -explicó Yamcha, comprendiendo que la pobre chica había estado pasando por demasiado como para lidiar con un maligno extraterrestre oficialmente muerto que podía predecir el futuro.

El mono dorado gruñó mientras mantenía a Trey entre sus garras. El tríclope gritó sintiendo sus huesos quebrarse.

-¡¡AYUDA! -volvió a gritar mirando hacia a Gohan -¡¡GOHAN! ¡¡ME ESTAS MATANDO! ¡¡ERES MI UNICO AMIGO! ¡¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!

Gohan miró a la pequeña criatura entre sus manos y cuidadosamente la dejó en el suelo. Videl y los otros corrieron hacia él mientras Gohan gruñía al otro simio. Embistió y se lanzó al ataque contra el mono café.

Ten se inclinó para sostener el cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Maldición Trey... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -susurró mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Trey solo sonrió y dijo, -Solo quería salvarte.

-NO seas un héroe, no lo vale. -insistió Ten mientras apretaba a Trey contra su pecho. -No seas un héroe... maldición...

-¡Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital! -pidió Videl sacando su celular para llamar a una ambulancia.

-¡No! ¡No a ese lugar primitivo! ¡Si es eso mejor matarlo con una roca! -gritó Vegeta.

-¿Primitivo? -repitió Videl

-Escucha Vegeta, se que los hospitales terrestres pueden recordarte las salas de tortura sayajin, ¡pero son buenos para las personas normales! -insistió Bulma prendiendo su celular, -¡Dieciocho, necesitamos algunas semillas del ermitaño ahora! -ordenó Bulma a través del aparato. -Ella estará aquí en unos cuantos minutos. Mantengan vivo a Trey hasta entonces... pobre Gohan, lo destrozará si recuerda que sucedió con Trey por su culpa...

-Cierto. -espetó Videl observando a los dos monos pelear. La tierra temblaba mientras los dos gigantes peleaban fieramente. La verdad era que, el simio café estaba siendo vapuleado por el mucho más poderoso simio dorado.

En ese instante, vio a Vegeta echar a volar y atacar al mono dorado, salvando así al de color café.

-¡No te atrevas a destruir al último de nuestra raza! -vociferó Vegeta lanzando un montón de disparos a la bestia. Gohan gruñó alejando a Vegeta de un manotazo y enviándolo contra una montaña. La montaña se deshizo con el impacto.

-Auch. -Yamcha hizo una mueca.

Repentinamente, un machón dorado apareció. El grupo miró hacia arriba para ver a un niño pequeño, casi idéntico a Trunks que aún estaba en supersayajin solo que vistiendo un traje naranja y azul.

-¡¿G-Goku! -murmuró Videl.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Goten es un supersayajin también! -gritó Ten.

-¡P-pero si solo tiene siete! -Chaoz tragó saliva.

-Los niños de ahora... -suspiró Yamcha, -solo se vuelven más y más fuertes...

-¡Goten! -exclamó Trunks echando a volar -¡¿Puedes volar!

-¡El abuelito me enseñó! ¡Es el mejor! -contestó Goten mirando hacia los dos monos -¿Quienes son esos dos?

-¡El café es Bardock y el dorado es Gohan! -explicó Yamcha rápidamente, -¡Goten, Gohan está fuera de control! Chicos, tienen que detenerlo _No puedo creer que aún estemos confiando nuestra salvación en un par de niños... oh bueno... debe ser una cosa de sayajines..._

Bulma echó un vistazo a Ten quien aún sostenía a Trey en sus brazos. -¡Ten! ¡Llama a Goku y al Supremo Kaiosama! -gritó cogiendo a Ten por los hombros y agitándolo.

El aludido bajo la vista hacia su hijo casi roto y recordó que tenía que hacer -Muy bien... Supremo Kaiosama... por favor... traiga a Goku... -rogó Ten enfocando su poder hacia afuera. -Gohan ha entrado en berseker.

_¡¡Oh no! ¡¡Traeré a Goku en un momento! ¡Solo mantengan a Gohan ocupado!_ -espetó el Dios iendo en su busca.

-Fácil decirlo que hacerlo... -gimió Trey tratándose de levantarse.

-¡Permanece acostado! -ordenó Ten mientras más sirenas y carros se acercaban. El grupo alzó la vista para ver reporteros alineándose -Mierda...

Videl y el resto miraron a los camarógrafos, reporteros, y militares acomodándose. Bardock lanzó una mirada al grupo y masculló -Grandioso...

-Odio a los reporteros -dijo Yamcha alzando la vista.

-Hola, esta es L. Nomad Cline de Noticias Funimation en el sitio del ataque de un gigantesco simio dorado y otro de color café! -se presentó la reportera corriendo hacia Videl, -¿Qué harán usted y su padre acerca de esto?

-¡Lárguese! -ordenó Videl cogiendo el micrófono. -¡Es peligroso estar aquí! ¡Abandone esta área inmediatamente!

Los enormes simios rugieron al unísono mientras el mono dorado noqueaba al de color café y la tierra temblaba.

-¡¡EEEEK! -los reporteros gritaron mientras sus cámaras y micrófonos explotaban. -¡Nuestras cosas!

-¡¡SALGAN AHORA! -tronó una voz, todos miraron hacia arriba para ver a un hombre alto de piel verde vistiendo un gi morado, una larga capa blanca y un turbante.

-Piccoro... -Videl jadeó en shock mientras los guerreros Z sonreían. Su quijada estaba floja al reconocer al demonio de la cinta. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? ¿Y porqué los otros guerreros no estaban asustados por él?

-¿¡Dónde estabas! -preguntó Yamcha, -¡Pensé que nunca aparecerías!

-Me atrase... para traer un regalo a Trey. -dijo Piccoro lanzando una bolsa a Ten quien la atrapó y sonrió.

-Ah...¡Gracias! -espetó el tríclope aliviado tomando una semillita y obligando a comerla a su hijo.

-¡Pensé que era un enemigo! -gritó Videl mientras Piccoro le echaba una mirada. Estaba completamente confundida. ¿Qué tipo de gente era aquella?

-Tú debes ser Videl, Gohan me habló de ti... -espetó Piccoro torciendo una sonrisa, -Nada mal...

-¡¿Usted... usted conoce a Gohan! -cuestionó Videl cada vez más perpleja, -quiero decir...sabía que usted y Goku eran archi enemigos...

-Eso es pasado... soy el maestro de Gohan... de hecho... podrías decir que es como el hijo que nunca tuve. -espetó Piccoro mirando al simio dorado. Los recuerdos de la primera y segunda transformación de Gohan aun estaban frescas en su mente. -Oh grandioso... se convirtió en mono de nuevo.

Videl no pudo encontrar una razón para entender nada más. ¡¿Gohan, el dulce pero ingenuo nerd tenía a Piccoro como su maestro! Ahora, ella había oído todo y no podía creerlo.

-Si, puedes decirlo así. -espetó Trey levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

Los ojos de Videl se salieron de sus orbitas mientras jalaba aire de la impresión. Hacía un minuto, el cuerpo de Trey hacía sido roto y parecía listo para el otro mundo y ahora estaba bien a excepción de sus ropas sucias.

-¡¿TREY! ¡¡Estas bien! ¡¿Pero cómo! ¡¿No estabas muriendo!

-Semillas del ermitaño... -espetó Trey sacando una bolsita y tomando una semillita, -estas pueden curar a cualquiera, incluso a aquellos que están muriendo.

-¡Eso... no es posible! -arguyó Videl y entonces suspiró -Pero...si Gohan puede tener a un demonio como maestro y aun ser una persona dulce o gente capaz de volar sin nada que los ayude... ya no se más que es imposible... hablando con gente muerta... estudiantes transformándose en simios gigantes, ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Lagartos gigantes que pueden cumplir deseos?

El grupo decidió no mencionar nada acerca de las esferas del dragón y Shenlong el Dragón Eterno. Repentinamente, el mono gigante atacó de nuevo.

-¡¡CORRAN! -gritó Trey cogiendo a Videl y el grupo echo a volar.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? -preguntó Goten a Piccoro, preocupado -¡No quiero pelear con Gohan!

-Lo se, pequeño -confesó Piccoro.

-Aun creo que deberíamos alcanzar a Gohan... -insistió Trey, -Piccoro... Videl... Goten... si enlazamos nuestras mentes y llamamos a Gohan al mismo tiempo... quizás podamos alcanzarlo.

-Eso podría funcionar -espetó Piccoro, -Gohan debe estar peleando ya si aun estamos vivos.

-¿Enlazar mentes? No se si pueda hacer eso... -confesó Videl, -nunca hice nada como eso antes... ni siquiera pensaba que era posible. Estaba asustada. Justo en ese momento, estaba en medio de algo que parecía sacado de un comic. Su amigo era un monstruo y ella veía cosas que no podían suceder. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió completamente inútil.

-Videl... -espetó Trey acercándose, -créelo o no, Gohan se preocupa profundamente por ti. Esa es una de las razones por las que se convirtió en Saiyaman en primer lugar. Le gustas Videl, y a ti te agrada. -suspiró mirando al monstruo que era Gohan. -Debes tomar ahora un buena parte de fe en lo que eres y lo que el mundo es... una fe así de profunda, Gohan no te lastimará porque en lo más profundo, él también es humano como nosotros.

-Tiene razón -dijo Krilin mientras él y Juuhachigou descendían y aterrizaban, -conozco a Gohan desde que era un niño y quizás sea fuerte, pero es humano.

-Krilin, ¿quieres unirte? Gohan siempre te admiró desde niño. -preguntó Trey tomando la mano de Krilin.

-¡Puedes apostarlo! -espetó Krilin apretando la mano del adolescente.

Piccoro asintió y tomó la otra mano de Trey. -Vamos a acabar con esa bestia y traer de vuelta a Gohan.

Videl miró fijamente la mano libre de Piccoro y la tomó. -¡Estoy adentro!

-¡Yo también! -Goten dijo totalmente de acuerdo, tomando la mano de Krilin.

-¡No harás eso sin mi! -discutió Trunks tomando la mano de Goten.

-Y sin mi tampoco. -espetó Vegeta tomando la mano de Trunks.

Uno a uno, los guerreros unieron sus manos hasta que formaron un círculo. Bardock, aun en su forma masiva, solo puso sus manos sobre el círculo y se concentró. Los unos que no eran parte del círculo eran Chaoz y Ten.

-Genial... ahora necesito tanto poder como sea posible. -Trey dijo calmadamente, -Chaoz ¿Puedes darme un impulso telepático?

Chaoz asintió y fue hacia los hombros de Trey poniendo sus manos sobre sus sienes. -Listo.

-¡Trey! ¡Nunca has hecho esto antes! -arguyó Ten, ¡¿Que hay si Gohan te lastima de nuevo o aún peor! Yo... no quiero perder a mi único hijo...

Trey no escuchó. En su lugar, sus ojos se iluminaron intensamente. "Ahora... a alcanzar otras mentes... Chichi y Goku... Cerró sus tres ojos y se extendió más allá. Podía sentir cada mente en el planeta en armonía con la suya. No vio a Ten poniendo sus manos sobre las de Yamcha y los hombros de Krilin"

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Chichi se encontraba lavando cuando sintió algo en su mente. -Gohan... -susurró Chichi mientras se sentaba y se concentraba.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

En el otro mundo, Goku volaba hacia donde estaba el Supremo Kaiosama cuando percibió a su hijo. -Gohan... -susurró sentándose y concentrándose.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

Los ojos de Trey se volvieron completamente blancos mientras miraba fijamente a Gohan. Todo el grupo gritó al mismo tiempo en sus mentes y corazones. "¡¡GOHAN! ¡¡DESPIERTA! Gohan se detuvo y miró al grupo. El corazón de Videl latió con fuerza mientras miraba a Gohan.

_Gohan, soy Videl_, pensó esperando que Gohan pudiera oírla. _¡Desde el día en que nos conocimos, tu no has sido mas que amable y dulce... se que aún estás ahí...por favor! ¡No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir!_

_Gohan, soy Trey. Eres mi único y mejor amigo... aún soy tu amigo. Vuelve con nosotros. vNo dejes que tu herencia te controle. No dejes que la furia te destruya como lo hizo con la raza Sayajin. _

_Eres mi hermano, por favor vuelve. _

_Tu siempre vuelves por nosotros, compañero. No te rindas. _

_No podemos controlar lo que somos, pero podemos controlar lo que llegamos a ser. Soy humana de corazón a pesar de mis partes mecánicas. _

_No destruyas a tus amigos y al mundo que amas tanto, cariño. _

_Tengo fe en ti, Gohan, hijo mío. _

_Siempre hemos tenido fe en ti, tu luz me saco de la oscuridad, ahora déjame ayudarte a salir... _

_¡Eres un sayajin, acéptalo pero úsalo junto con tu lado humano!_

Gohan se tambaleó y cayó sobre sus rodillas y su forma resplandeció.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Videl mientras el grupo miraba a la forma encogerse.

-Él se está... encogiendo... -murmuró Trey colapsándose sobre sus rodillas, exhausto.

Lentamente, el grupo se acercó y sentado ahí estaba Gohan, pero era diferente. Vistiendo solo un par de botas y pantalones cafés, su pecho y brazos estaban cubiertos con pelo rojo y sus ojos delineados del mismo tono, dándole un aspecto ligeramente maligno.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Gohan y entonces se colapsó.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Cómo es que llegó a obtener esa forma? -preguntó Bardock volviendo de nuevo a su forma "humana" mientras él y todos permanecían de pie en el laboratorio de Bulma. Después de la batalla, la luna se había elevado y eclipsado a si misma. Ahora era una luna nueva. Bardock y Gohan habían recuperado su forma original. No fue difícil para nadie traer al muchacho de vuelta a Corporación Cápsula.

-No lo se... -admitió Bulma mirando a Gohan ahora con su aspecto normal.

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó Chichi preocupada por la salud de su hijo mientras sostenía su mano.

-Él está bien... solo está exhausto -replicó Bulma, -podríamos darle una semilla del ermitaño pero creo que sería mejor si se recuperara por su cuenta.

-Esto es apabullante... -admitió Videl mirando el rostro de Gohan. -Es extraño... parece tan pacifico así... ¿quién podría pensar que era ese monstruo?

Chichi gruñó mientras un aura roja emanaba de su cuerpo. Aunque Videl le agradara por alguna razón, no le gustaba la idea de alguien llamándole "monstruo" a su hijo. -¡Él no es un monstruo!

-Chichi, relájate, ¡ella no quería ofender! -espetó Trey poniéndose frente a Videl, -Solo está un poco impactada por lo de hoy.

-¿Un poco? -repitió Videl mirando furiosa a Trey -¡¿UN POCO! ¡¡HE SIDO PERSEGUIDA POR UN GIGANTESCO SIMIO MONSTRUOSO QUE SOLÍA SER SAIYAMAN QUIEN CREÍ QUE ERA GOKU PERO ERA REALMENTE GOHAN, EL HIJO DE GOKU, VOLADO A TRAVÉS DEL AIRE, VIENDOTE SER APLASTADO HASTA CASI MORIR SOLO PARA VERTE TOTALMENTE CURADO POR UNA SEMILLITA, CONOCER A PICCORO QUIEN ES EL MAESTRO DE GOHAN, Y... UNIDO EN UNA EXTRAÑA CONEXION MENTAL PARA VER A GOHAN VOLVERSE EN ALGO...PELUDO MITAD MONO MITAD HUMANO! -tosió agarrandose la garganta -¿Podría darme un poco de agua, por favor?

-Aquí tienes -dijo Bulma pasándole a Videl un vaso de agua. -No te culpo por pensar así... créeme... sentí lo mismo cuando aprendí que Goku era un extraterrestre del espacio exterior. Estuve algo alterada por eso también, pero solo me adapté.

-Eso aún no explica como es que este muchacho se transformó de esta manera. -espetó Vegeta cruzando sus brazos -No es posible para ningún Sayajin transformarse así.

-Quizás Gohan es diferente ya que es mitad humano -sugirió Bulma, -encaremos los hechos, Gohan es único y no sabemos porque los semisayajines tienen este tipo de poder.

-Degen. -Murmuró Bardock solo lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera oírlo.

-¿Eh? -preguntaron los demás confusos.

-Nada -replicó el sayajin mirando hacia la ventana y su cola se enrolló en su cintura.

Gohan gimió abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Mamá... tuve el sueño más loco... -murmuró volviendo su cabeza, -soñé que era un gigantesco simio dorado y estaba peleando con el abuelo quien era... -fue entonces que abrió sus ojos completamente para ver a los guerreros Z sentados alrededor de él. Luego miró a Trey que era un desastre, aún con sangre seca en toda su ropa. -Eh... no -el semisaiya se sentó por completo y dijo -No es un sueño... ¿o si?

-No. -contestó Videl lanzándole una mirada dura a Gohan. El muchacho tragó saliva acostándose de nuevo en su cama. Había algo en la mirada de Videl que lo hacía temer por su vida. No le gustaría hacer enojar a Videl.

-Lo siento, Videl. -murmuró Gohan bajando la vista.

-¡¿Lo siento! ¡¿Lo siento! ¡Bastardo! ¡Eres mitad humano mitad Sayajin que no solo eras hijo de Goku, y el Saiyaman sino también un Guerrero Dorado! -Videl respiró profundamente y preguntó -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes!

-¿Me habrías creído si te lo hubiese dicho? -preguntó Gohan, -Quiero decir... solo quería ser un tipo normal... -suspiró -Mamá me advirtió que debería vigilar mi fuerza y así le agradaría a la gente.

-La gente trataría a Gohan como me trataban a mí si ellos averiguaran que el padre de Gohan es un artista marcial que usa trucos como mi padre. -Le recordó Trey fríamente.

Videl se sonrojó recordando todas las veces que había ridiculizado a Trey a causa de su padre. Él había estado en lo correcto todo ese tiempo y lo único que había conseguido había sido soledad y depresión.

-Lo siento. -susurró Videl dejando caer los brazos a los lados. -Solo creía que mi padre estaba en lo correcto y el resto que lo llamaban un mentiroso estaba equivocado. -Le echó un vistazo a Gohan y preguntó, -¿Quién mató en verdad a Cell? Mi padre no debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acabarlo de verdad él solo. ¿Fue Goku?

Gohan y los demás se miraron entre ellos. ¿Debería decirle la verdad, y si lo hiciera, Videl le creería?

-Es difícil de explicar pero puede ser mostrado. -dijo Uranai Baba mientras flotaba por el laboratorio sobre su bola de cristal.

-Señora Uranai Baba -Bardock hizo una profunda reverencia, -¿Cómo supo que necesitábamos su ayuda?

-Puedo ver el futuro, joven aprendiz. -contestó la adivina brincando de su bola de cristal. Alzó la mirada hacia Videl y preguntó, -¿Así que... quieres ver lo que realmente sucedió en los Juegos Cell?

-Si. -contestó Videl asombrada -¿Pero cómo? No hubo cintas sobre los Juegos Cell.

-¡Ja! -se mofó Uranai Baba, -Cámaras, nunca confíes en ellas... esta es mi bola de cristal mágica... puede transmitir imágenes del pasado o el futuro y mostrar las del presente. No solo eso, incluso capta la señal satelital de TV. -explicó Uranai Baba agitando sus manos. -Ahora... debo advertirte que esto será gráfico y va a contradecir todo en lo que crees. ¿Aún quieres ver?

El corazón de Videl se aceleró ante el pensamiento de averiguar la verdad. La mitad de su vida, quiso saber exactamente que había sucedido en los Juegos Cell pero su padre nunca le dijo. ¿Y qué si el mismo no lo sabía? Aún así, quería saberlo. -Si.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-Yo... solo no puedo... creerlo... murmuró Videl mientras se sentaba en el piso y lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. -Pobre Gohan... solo era un niño y aún así...

-Tuvo que salvar al mundo -completó Trey mientras los dos se acomodaban en el suelo. Las otras figuras los habían dejado solos excepto por Uranai Baba quien les había mostrado la pelea. Bulma había movido a Gohan fuera de la habitación ya que mirar los Juegos traían dolor a su corazón.

-¿Cómo pude soportar semejante presión y aún así ser tan... alegre? -se preguntó Videl moviendo la cabeza. En todos los años que había pasado como defensora de la ciudad, nunca había conocido a ningún chico que hubiese pasado por lo que Gohan había tenido que hacerlo, y tenía la sensación de que solo era la punta del iceberg.

Trey se encogió de hombros. -¿Quién sabe? Quizás lo heredó de su padre o algo... Gohan es un tipo increíble. -Si... lo es -sonrió Videl suavemente. -Pero, ¡aún así sus poses son tontas!

-Todos tienen sus debilidades, incluso Gohan. -confesó Trey, -¿Pero, tengo que saber, que harás ahora?

Videl cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza.

-¡Yo...no lo se! ¡No puedo poner en evidencia a mi propio padre! ¡Eso lo acabaría... pero no quiero vivir del modo en que lo hago ahora! ¡No cuando cada peleador que usa el Ki esta siendo ridiculizado porque mi papá no quiere que nadie más sepa que hay gente más fuerte que él!

-No creo que Gohan quiera que le dejes saber a nadie más de todas formas... solo quiere llevar una vida normal... -explicó Trey.

-¿Posar en mallas es normal?

-Normal para Gohan.

-Punto... -Videl se puso colorada al mirar a Trey de nuevo. -¿Es posible para mi aprender esas... técnicas?

-Creo que puedes... eres fuerte y tienes una voluntad poderosa. Si, puedes aprender algunas técnicas.

-¿Como volar? Quiero volar como ustedes chicos. -Insistió Videl.

Volar es simple pero tienes que entrenar para eso. -espetó Trey incorporándose.

-Bien... ¿y cuál era la verdad que querías que conociera? -preguntó Videl otra vez, -¿Que Gohan derrotó a Cell o que era Saiyaman?

-Algo más grande... -dijo Trey alzando las manos -La verdad es... que el mundo es muy diferente de lo que tú o muchas otras personas en este planeta pueden entender... que el potencial humano es mucho más alto del que tu padre ha mostrado... esa es la verdad... los humanos son mas fuertes de lo tú puedes imaginar.

-Eso es bastante verdad. -confesó Videl, -necesito pensar en esto un poco más. -Se levantó y dijo, -Me voy...

-¿Qué hay de Gohan?

-Lo veré en la escuela. -Contestó Videl abandonando el lugar.

Trey suspiró inclinando su cabeza. Videl había tomado todo mejor de lo esperado. Pero aún estaba impactada. Podría tomarle a ella y a Gohan algo de tiempo para entender cabalmente lo que estaba pasando.

Se levantó y dejó la habitación.

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-Luces justo como Goku... es escalofriante. -admitió Krilin mientras él y Bardock platicaban. Había aprendido sobre él gracias a Yamcha, y aún no podía creer que estaba conociendo a un sayajin que era mucho más débil que él.

-Entiendo... es extraño para mi también. -contestó Bardock comiendo un poco más.

Trey entró en la habitación y Gohan preguntó

-¿Dónde está Videl?

-Ella tuvo que ir a su casa, -replicó Trey, pero te verá en la escuela... no te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro.

Gohan levantó la mirada y suspiró. El día que había amenazado, había venido y se había ido, y todo había sido su culpa. Si tan solo se hubiera ido a casa o a Corporación Cápsula donde pudiera haber obtenido tratamiento. Pero no, había tenido que portarse arrogante y amenazar a aquellos que amaba. Videl pudiera pensar que era alguna especie de monstruo y no hablarle de nuevo.

-Oh Dios...

-Estoy seguro que estará bien. -dijo Trey palmeando el hombro de Gohan. -Ella es de corazón fuerte y quiere aprender ataques usando el Ki.

-Quizás... pero... ¿Cómo hice eso? ¿Cómo pude encogerme así? -se preguntó Gohan cuando todos observaron a Bardock.

-Bardock, tu murmuraste "Degen" cuando te preguntaron acerca de esa transformación. -recordó Chichi, -¿Qué era eso?

-Una vieja leyenda. -replicó Bardock sentándose, -es una vieja teoría acerca de que el legendario Super Sayajin puede transformarse en algo más grande que el Oozaru mismo. El super sayajin Oozaru puede transformarse en algo más alla del Oozaru... como un Último Nivel Oozaru. Es más pequeño y posee más control que la forma Oozaru, aunque mucho más fuerte.

-Grandioso... así que tengo un nuevo nivel de poder. -murmuró Gohan, -justo lo que necesitaba...

-Está bien... -dijo Chichi abrazando a su hijo, -aún te quiero.

-Gracias mamá, -correspondió Gohan abrazándola.

Trey observó el conmovedor momento y miró hacia su padre. Ten lo observó fijamente y le dijo mediante su telepatía _No te quiero peleando con Gohan nunca más... es demasiado peligroso._

Trey no respondió nada. En su lugar se limitó a ver hacia la ventana. _Luna... Evil Cookie... ¿Y que tal si están conectadas de alguna forma? ¿Podría haber alguien allá afuera moviendo los hilos? Quizás es solo coincidencia... ¿Pero que tal si hay más? Tengo que ser Trigun hasta averiguarlo._

**---0oo0o--o0oo0---**

-Así que Gohan ahora tiene un nuevo nivel de poder. -comentó Kai Shi mirando al grupo a través de su bola de cristal. -Perfecto.

-Kai, no me gusta esto... -murmuró Luna, -mi luna les está causando sufrimiento.

-Lo se... pero lo que tiene que hacerse tiene que hacerse, -respondió Kai Shi, -los guerreros no se vuelven más fuertes por tener fiestas de te. Las batallas deben ser duras o al final... no servirá.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**UNA PLATICA SOBRE NFFEP:**

Hay cosas que a veces me hacen ruido con Cline, consigue que casi me pelee con su historia y pienso en como me habría gustado llevar las cosas. Pero por otro lado admiro la forma en que ha desarrollado a mucho de los personajes, sobre todo a dos, que me parecen de lejos los mejor llevados.

El primero es Videl, que para mi es hasta ahora uno de los mejores desarrollos de la historia. Cline toma las bases de Toriyama y ahonda mas en ella logrando un gran resultado; esta Videl gana mucho en humanidad y en profundidad con sus dudas y sus creencias acerca del mundo que su padre le ha enseñado a ver. Verla crecer así me ha encantado. Y encima no pierde el carácter que la hizo tan querida para muchos.

El segundo personaje, increíblemente es Trey, que a pesar de ser original, no cae como el típico "Marty Stu" de cualquier fic, muy al contrario se mantiene como un buen personaje con dudas, deseos y maneras de ser que lo hacen entrañable. Es el ancla de Gohan y tb alguien que desea ser reconocido y aceptado como es. Si podemos hablar de construcción de personajes, Cline da una gran lección de lo que un buen personaje original debe ser.

Punto.

Y Creo mejor olvido lo de dos capítulos por mes, la verdad es que ya es un triunfo conseguir al menos un capitulo corregido y listo para subir por mes

La dura vida adulta.

Gracias a tods los que me apoyan con sus reviews, besos :

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Sueños de Realidad"


End file.
